


Никогда не доверяй эльфу

by venwe (holy_milk)



Series: Silmarillion/The Hobbit AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Аркенстон на самом деле оказался сильмариллом? Его притягательность и история появления говорят о многом. Но там, где есть сильмарилл, в скором времени обязательно появится Дом Феанора, что не может не осложнить Торину Дубощиту его путешествие за утраченными сокровищами и родным домом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Trust an Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724455) by [Ann_arien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_arien/pseuds/Ann_arien). 



> Бета: [susurrus21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/susurrus21/profile)

Бильбо отчаянно нуждался в глотке свежего воздуха. По правде говоря, ему уже жизненно необходимо было выскользнуть из дома, подальше от шумных гномов, от их постоянных разговоров о драконах и организации похорон. Впервые в своей жизни Бильбо чувствовал, что по-настоящему задыхается… и это в его-то родной хоббичьей норке!

Он выскользнул из кухни и по стеночке пробрался к двери, тяжело дыша и с трудом пытаясь успокоиться. Бильбо нервно оглянулся, всем сердцем надеясь, что никто не заметил его побега. Судя по всему, удача повернулась к нему лицом, впервые за весь этот разнесчастный вечер, и Бильбо открыл дверь так тихо, как только смог. Он вылез на улицу и привалился спиной к твердой деревянной стене дома, вспоминая о пометке Гендальфа на своей свежепокрашенной двери и бормоча проклятия себе под нос.

— Черт бы побрал лезущих в чужие дела магов, чтоб им провалиться, — проворчал Бильбо. Ночь выдалась холодной до дрожи, но его радовало то, каким чистым был воздух — никакого дыма, вони и сумятицы от гномов-путешественников.

Но вот Бильбо услышал тихий шелест и уловил чье-то движение краем глаза. Он резко повернул голову вправо и с распахнутыми глазами увидел… чьи-то фигуры! Трое из них, огромные и облаченные во что-то, похожее на серые плащи, жались друг к другу на его скамейке; их капюшоны были полностью натянуты на лица. Еще двое стояли, прислонившись к стене по обе стороны от его окна, и лишь немного пошевелилсь, когда на них упал испуганный взгляд хоббита. Рядом с небольшой оградой, отделяющей владения Бильбо от дороги, на траве, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги, сидели еще двое в плащах. Они повернули к хоббиту головы, когда он подавился воздухом от испуга, но Бильбо не смог разглядеть их лиц под широкими капюшонами.

Еще более несчастный, чем на момент своего побега от гномов, Бильбо сполз по двери на крыльцо.

— Ох, избавьте меня от этого… что на этот раз? — заскулил он. Эти фигуры… они совсем не были похожи на гномов — слишком уж высокие — но с чего бы Большому Народу прятаться рядом с его домом посреди ночи? Какие еще неприятности принес с собой Гендальф?!

Пока Бильбо пытался набраться храбрости и сказать что-нибудь, еще одна фигура в плаще появилась из-за угла его дома, сопровождаемая лишь легким шелестом травы. Она подходила все ближе и ближе, горой надвигаясь на несчастного хоббита, который еще ни разу не видел никого таких размеров. Его сердце почти остановилось, когда пришелец заслонил собой звезды и луну и зашевелился под своим плащом, укрывавшим его с головы до ног.

Вот показались длинные пальцы, и пришелец стянул свой капюшон. К бескрайнему облегчению и удивлению Бильбо, улыбающееся лицо под ним принадлежало эльфу. Эльфу!

— Добрый вечер, господин Беггинс, — эльф поклонился. Копна его темных волос тускло мерцала при каждом движении, и когда он вновь поднял на него взгляд, Бильбо увидел светлые глаза, сверкающие на самом прекрасном лице из когда-либо им виденных. — Простите, если мы вас напугали, — добавил он. Его низкий голос звучал, тем не менее, мягко и несколько нерешительно — казалось, он с некоторым трудом подбирает слова, словно человек, не слишком часто использующий в повседневной речи Всеобщее наречие.

Бильбо тяжело вдохнул и выдохнул, устремив взгляд на остальные фигуры, приближающиеся к нему. Он с трудом собрался с мыслями, лихорадочно соображая, что же могло привести столько Прекрасного народа на порог его дома.

— Это довольно... — начал Бильбо, в определенной степени подбодренный добродушной улыбкой эльфа. — Довольно… неожиданно, — он умолк, когда остальные окружили его и начали снимать свои капюшоны. Одинаковые улыбки и сморщенные в уголках глаза встречали хоббита, переводящего взгляд с одного необыкновенного лица на другое. Бильбо в свое время встречал эльфов, пересекающих Шир, и даже разговаривал с некоторыми из них, но Прекрасный народ, стоящий перед ним, не был похож ни на кого из ранее встречавшихся.

— Простите за то, что пришли без предупреждения, — сказал один из них, коротко кивнув. — Мы увидели, что к вам уже пришли другие… гости и подумали, что для одного вечера у вас достаточно посетителей, — пояснил эльф. Почему-то слова давались ему легче, чем первому.

— Ваш дом, похоже, уже изрядно… заполнен, — заметил самый высокий из эльфийской компании. — Не думаю, что у вас еще осталось место за столом… или что-то, чем можно было бы поужинать, — он улыбнулся еще шире. — И — никоим образом не хочу оскорбить ваш прелестный дом, мистер Беггинс — но едва ли кто-то из нас смог бы в него войти.

Бильбо невольно прыснул, разглядывая невероятно длинную фигуру эльфа, заканчивающуюся чем-то похожим на темно-рыжие волосы.

— Что ж… я полагаю, — хоббит запнулся. Он поежился и бросил на эльфов извиняющийся взгляд, когда по округе прокатился особенно громкий вопль, доносящийся из его дома. — Может быть, я мог бы принести немного вина, если…

Бильбо толком не успел закончить предложение, когда дверь за его спиной распахнулась, и пошатнулся, потеряв опору. Один из эльфов тут же наклонился и подхватил его, помогая выпрямиться, затем кивнул и поднял голову. Проследив направление его взгляда, Бильбо увидел Гендальфа, протискивающегося мимо него.

— Олорин, — эльф, первым заговоривший с ним, обратился к магу, назвав его именем, которого Бильбо еще не слышал. К его удивлению, Гендальф поклонился эльфу, а затем подошел ближе и заключил его в объятия.

Бильбо услышал, как светловолосый эльф рядом с ним тихо хихикнул. На какое-то время про хоббита все забыли, и все, что ему оставалось делать — это наблюдать, как Гендальф приветствует эльфов и обменивается с ними словами на Высоком эльфийском наречии. Ему принесло облегчение осознание того, что пришельцы оказались Высшими эльфами и, судя по всему, друзьями волшебника, но это не объясняло, что же им понадобилось на пороге его дома. Первоначальный шок немного спал, и Бильбо прочистил горло, намереваясь спросить хотя бы их имена, не говоря уж и о цели визита

— А, но мы не проявляем должного уважения к нашему хозяину, — Гендальф повернулся к хоббиту. Был ли тому виной лунный свет, падающий на его лицо, или только воображение Бильбо, но волшебник выглядел так, словно с него свалился груз многих сотен лет. Но стоило ему широко улыбнуться, как все старые морщины вернулись свое место. — Как все вы знаете, перед нами стоит почтенный и многоуважаемый мистер Бильбо Беггинс, — Гендальф указал на него широким взмахом руки.

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, — сказал один из эльфов, и все они поклонились.

— Как и мне с вами, — Бильбо вспомнил о своих манерах и ответил на приветствие. Но он до сих пор не узнал их имена и едва ли ему удастся долго сдерживать свое любопытство.

— Я Куруфинвэ, — представился эльф, стоящий ближе всех к Гендальфу.

— И я, — один из оставшихся эльфов сделал шаг вперед, и, разглядев его лицо получше, Бильбо пришел к выводу, что с предыдущим его должно связывать какое-то родство. Возможно, они были братьями. Но правильно ли он расслышал, что эти двое носили одно и то же имя?

— Я Канафинвэ, а это мой брат, Майтимо.

Двое названных эльфов кивнули, и Бильбо начал понимать, что все они были похожи лицами. И имена… при звуках их имен в памяти раздался тревожный звоночек, но он был такой тихий и незаметный, а Бильбо уже так переволновался за один вечер, что не уделил слабому подозрению должного внимания.

— Карнистир.

— Тьелкормо, — назвался светловолосый.

— И Амбарусса, — представились последние эльфы, опять одним именем, озадачив Бильбо еще больше. Он жалел о недостатке света и хотел пригласить эльфов в дом, даже если им действительно пришлось бы ходить, согнувшись вдвое.

— Прости меня, дорогой Бильбо, я собирался сказать, что у нас будут еще гости, но за всей этой сумятицей… — Гендальф остановился, прислушиваясь к голосам еще больше разгулявшихся гномов. — Боюсь, это просто вылетело у меня из головы. И я не думал, что эльфы присоединятся к нам до восхода солнца.

— Мы здесь уже довольно давно, но решили, что будет мудрее понаблюдать… за другой частью компании, — сказал волшебнику Куруфинвэ — первый, назвавшийся этим именем.

— Весьма красочное сборище, — с ухмылкой заметил Тьелкормо.

— Мы беспокоимся за состояние вашей кладовки, — добавил Майтимо. — И мы не хотели бы причинить вам еще больше неудобств.

— Но я не отказался бы выпить, — сказал кто-то. Бильбо не понял, кто именно, его голова кружилась от попыток соотнести лица пришельцев с именами, которые они назвали. И он до сих пор не знал, зачем они пришли.

— Ох… как бы там ни было, пожалуйста, заходите и… — Бильбо еще раз пошатнулся, когда дверь за ним распахнулась и раздалось нетерпеливое ворчание:

— Гендальф, куда ты ускользнул с этим распроклятым хоббитом? Что… что все это значит?! — говорящий запнулся, и Бильбо смог разглядеть помрачневшее лицо Торина Дубощита.

Угрожающая поза гнома настолько не понравилась Бильбо, что он поспешил отойти подальше. Хоббит попытался что-то сказать, но рык Торина прервал его:

— Что это за люди? Что им здесь надо? Гендальф! — требовательно спросил он, нахмурившись и потянувшись за мечом. К счастью, со своим снаряжением гномы расстались сразу по прибытию — все оно лежало в одной куче в доме, куда его кинул Бильбо, и Торину нечем было махать перед лицом у эльфов.

Гендальф вздохнул, а Бильбо напрягся, осторожно разглядывая новоприбывших. Светловолосый покачал головой и улыбнулся, остальные либо сердито хмурились, либо самодовольно ухмылялись. Но Куруфинвэ сделал шаг вперед, его лицо не потеряло дружелюбного выражения, даже несмотря на резкие слова Торина.

— Вы, должно быть, Торин Дубощит. Я Куруфинвэ, а это мои сыновья, — сказал эльф. — К вашим услугам, — он склонил голову, и остальные последовали его примеру, хотя Бильбо видел, что их лица едва ли были такими же дружелюбными, как у отца.

Их отец… Семеро сыновей? Бильбо быстро пересчитал всех и опять почувствовал, как что-то всплывает в его памяти. И вновь у него не было времени отвлекаться на подобные мысли. У него чуть душа в пятки не ушла от неожиданности, когда Торин наконец ответил.

— Мне не нужны услуги эльфов! Гендальф, я поверить не могу, что ты позволяешь себе рассказывать о наших делам каждому встречному! Одного хоббита было достаточно, — выдавил Торин, и Бильбо вздрогнул, услышав в его голосе презрение. — Но целая команда эльфов?!

— Ваши дела, мистер гном… — начал Куруфинвэ, в его голосе тоже прорезались нотки, которые не показались Бильбо очень дружелюбными. Но Гендальф быстро положил руку ему на плечо и одарил эльфа многозначительным взглядом.

— Ваши дела — это ваши дела, — сказал со своего места один из сыновей, очень высокий, Майтимо, если Бильбо правильно расслышал его имя. — Хотя в определенный момент они могут совпасть с нашими. По крайней мере, так Олорин… так Гендальф нам сказал.

— У вас есть дракон, которого нужно убить, — встрял светловолосый. — Тварь, которой до сих пор нет в числе моих трофеев, — говоря, он внимательно рассматривал свои пальцы, словно собирался убить дракона голыми руками.

— Да что ты знаешь о драконах? — Торин уставился на нахального эльфа, оскорбленный его словами, и Бильбо вовсе не был уверен, что сердитый гном усмотрел выпад в свою сторону на пустом месте.

— Я знаю достаточно, — беспечно откликнулся Тьелкормо. Один из братьев слегка толкнул его локтем, и он умолк.

— Возможно, было бы лучше зайти в дом и обсудить все цивилизованно, а не ругаться под дверью, как последние оборванцы? — предложил Гендальф.

— Нечего мне с ними обсуждать, — прошипел Торин.

— Нет, конечно, тебе нечего. Но нам есть о чем поговорить, и когда мы закончим, я верю, что ты поменяешь свое мнение.

Какое-то время маг и гном прожигали друг друга взглядами, пока Бильбо неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Он бросил извиняющийся взгляд на эльфов и немного успокоился, встретив их ободряющие улыбки. Но, собравшись на пороге дома, они наконец привлекли внимание остальных гномов — Бильбо услышал их шаркающие шаги в прихожей. Сердце ушло у него в пятки. Все стремительно шло наперекосяк, и он угодил в самый эпицентр этой круговерти.


	2. Chapter 2

Бильбо нашел себе убежище в укромном углу и теперь наслаждался покоем, грея руки о кружку с ромашковым чаем, который налил ему Дори. Но его уединение вскоре было нарушено. Один из эльфов нашел хоббита и присел рядом с ним на пол, небрежно откидывая за спину свои явно рыжие волосы и устраиваясь поудобнее. 

— Могу я разделить момент тишины с тобой? — спросил он, отчетливо проговаривая каждое слово. 

Бильбо пожал плечами и кивнул. Амбарусса… он пришел к выводу, что это были близнецы. На свету и при более детальном осмотре двое из эльфийских братьев оказались практически одинаковыми. Как и их имя. Или имена… одна мысль об этом вызывала у Бильбо головную боль. 

— Нам очень жаль… что из-за нас образовался такой переполох, — эльф показал в сторону столовой, где до сих пор продолжалось шумное обсуждение, к которому на этот раз добавились эльфийские голоса. 

— Как и мне, — пробормотал Бильбо до того, как успел себя оборвать. Он бросил на собеседника виноватый взгляд, но тот, кажется, совсем не обиделся. — Я рад, что встреча не переросла в драку. 

— Как и я, — Амбарусса улыбнулся, и Бильбо почувствовал, что краснеет. — Но я все же не уверен, что отец и Майтимо смогут договориться с этими гномами. 

Словно подчеркивая его слова, в общем шуме стал особенно различим голос Двалина, и Бильбо поежился. Он не смог разобрать слов, но было несложно догадаться, что они не несли в себе комплиментов для кого-либо из собравшихся за столом эльфов.

— Думаю, они не хотят, чтобы мы присоединялись к их путешествию, — заметил Амбарусса. Казалось, вся ситуация его скорее веселит, что только сильнее сбило Бильбо с толку. 

— Если честно, я не могу понять, зачем кому бы то ни было вообще присоединяться к их путешествию.

— Что ж… это длинная история, — ответил эльф. 

Бильбо отхлебнул напиток и выжидательно уставился на собеседника. Обычно за словами «это длинная история» следовала сама длинная история, но Амбарусса лишь молча обнял колени, положил на них подбородок и этим ограничился.

— Не похоже, что ты горишь желанием отправиться в это приключение, — сказал он вместо этого. 

— А, ну, — Бильбо кашлянул. — Не то чтобы… Я на самом деле не знаю, чем думал Гендальф, когда предлагал меня на роль взломщика в этом походе, но… он явно выбрал не того хоббита. По правде говоря, никого из знакомых мне хоббитов — по крайней мере, тех, кто еще в здравом уме — нельзя назвать подходящими для такой работы. Взломщик?! — с жаром воскликнул Бильбо. Он знал, что зря устраивает сцену, да еще и перед эльфом, но какое это имело значение на фоне всех странностей, свалившихся на него в последние дни?

— Задание не для порядочного и уважаемого господина, нет, — судя по всему, Амбарусса был с ним согласен.

— Очевидно нет. Боюсь, добыча сокровищ и убийство драконов — занятия не для хоббита из Шира. Вам нужен кто-то, готовый тайком делать грязную работу и в любой момент превратиться в кучку пепла? Нет, спасибо большое.

Эльф только кивнул. 

— Гендальф правда предложил вам пойти и убить дракона? — Бильбо все никак не мог уложить это в голове. Конечно, в историях, которые он слышал, много рассказывалось об эльфийских воинах, сражавшихся с ужасными чудищами и побеждавших их, но все равно, добровольно бросить вызов дракону… бедному хоббиту это казалось в высшей степени неразумным поступком. 

— Да, так он и сказал. Но мы не… как сказал тот гном? Наемники? 

— Ох… я должен извиниться за это, — Бильбо скривился, вспомнив, какими словами Торин Дубощит крыл эльфов. Как оказалось, король-изгнанник за словом в карман не лез, когда дело касалось оскорблений. 

— Нет, ты не должен. Враждебный… — Амбарусса замялся. — Если это правильное слово… враждебный прием — это то, что мы и ожидали. Гномы… ну, они и есть гномы, — он пожал плечами. 

— Ты уже общался с гномами раньше? 

— Нет… не очень много. С тех пор как… — эльф запнулся. — Не так долго. Карнистир знает их лучше, и он предупреждал нас. Но не волнуйся. Так или иначе мы придем к какому-нибудь соглашению и твоему дому больше не придется переживать осаду. 

— Не то чтобы… я был бы этому рад, — признал Бильбо, копируя понимающую улыбку эльфа. — Хотя я совсем не хочу, чтобы вы уходили. Совсем. Я очень рад нашему знакомству и невыразимо огорчен, что мой дом сейчас в таком состоянии. Не так я представлял себе встречу с эльфами.

— Все в порядке, мистер хоббит. Гендальф сказал, что ты очень вежливый парень, и так оно и есть. Возможно, мы еще ненадолго задержимся, если… 

Бильбо и Амбарусса одновременно вздрогнули, услышав приближающееся к ним бормотание и звук тяжелых шагов. Бильбо ожидал увидеть кого-то из гномов, но вместо этого в комнату с топотом ворвался рассерженный Тьелкормо. Ему приходилось пригибаться, чтобы не удариться головой о стропила, и это только больше его злило. Он увидел своего брата и обратился к нему на быстром эльфийском, размахивая руками, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — ответил Амбарусса. — Может потребоваться больше времени, — он повернулся к хоббиту. — Боюсь, убедить гномов оказалось сложнее, чем отец представлял.

— Строптивые идиоты. Они даже не понимают, от чего воротят свои уродливые носы, — проворчал Тьелкормо. — Да я сейчас…

— Ты сейчас останешься здесь и закроешь свой огромный рот, — один из братьев Тьелкормо присоединился к ним и кинул на эльфа запрещающий взгляд. 

Бильбо пытался вспомнить его имя, но ничего не всплыло в его мозгу, и в конце концов хоббит решил молча понаблюдать за братьями. 

— Я в своей жизни встречал много неотесанных дерзких ублюдков, но клянусь, если этот злобный карлик еще хоть раз назовет моего отца вымогателем, я… я сильно разозлюсь, — Тьелкормо запнулся, немного утихнув под еще более запрещающим взглядом брата.

— Мне все это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но нет нужды подливать масло в огонь. Мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы спорить с ними или к чему-то их принуждать.

— Но Кано... — запротестовал блондин, наконец дав Бильбо подсказку, как звали его брата.

Хоббит не мог не согласиться с тем, что не было никакой необходимости лишний раз распалять спорщиков и превращать его родной дом в настоящее поле битвы. Оружие, которое эльфы оставили на пороге, нравилось ему ничуть не больше гномьей стали, и было бы ужасно, если бы хоть один клинок был пущен в дело. Возможно, тогда даже Гендальф не смог бы предотвратить что-то невыразимо ужасное. 

Он уже собрался озвучить свои опасения, когда по дому прокатилось зычное «ВЫ ХОТИТЕ, ЧТОБЫ Я ДАЛ КЛЯТВУ?!». Бильбо чудом не уронил кружку и увидел, как трое эльфов перед ним застыли. Амбарусса вскочил на ноги, и мгновение спустя все три брата исчезли в направлении, откуда доносился разъяренный голос их отца. Бильбо торопливо последовал за ними, его плечи печально поникли, а сердце в груди заходилось в нервном стуке. 

— ЗДЕСЬ НЕ БУДЕТ НИКАКИХ КЛЯТВ, — взорвался Гендальф в ответ, и на краткий миг, казалось, комната погрузилась во тьму. Бильбо подумал, что тому виной лишь очередное его предобморочное состояние, но когда тень спала, все за столом выглядели притихшими и растерянными. 

— Прошу, сядь, — натянутая улыбка Куруфинвэ буквально дышала гневом, и Гендальф силой усадил его на место, заставив эльфа согнуть ноги крайне неудобным образом. 

Сидящий в такой же неудобной позиции, но не такой разъяренный, его сын бросил на гномов извиняющийся взгляд. Младшие из них отвели глаза, Дори взирал на спорщиков с умиротворенным выражением лица, но Торин Дубощит, восседающий во главе стола, выглядел все таким же разгневанным. Он вызывающе уставился на собеседника, ожидая, скажет ли он еще что-нибудь.

— Поклянись, если хочешь, — процедил он спустя несколько минут напряженной тишины. — Но я все равно тебе не поверю. Ты говоришь, что не просишь ничего взамен за помощь, но я не видел еще никого, кто согласился бы поставить свою жизнь под угрозу и не потребовал потом вознаграждение. 

— Мне не нужно вознаграждение, — вздохнул Куруфинвэ. — Как я и сказал, Торин Дубощит, мне не нужны никакие сокровища — и уж тем более твои, — он не смог воздержаться от колкости. 

Бильбо съежился, уже готовый узреть очередную вспышку гнева от Торина, но гном чудом сдержался. 

— Чего ты тогда хочешь? Чего, если не сокровищ? 

— Я… У нас есть причина попасть туда — гораздо более важная, чем сокровища. Я и мои сыновья должны оплатить старый долг, но не золотом и драгоценностями. Мы поможем тебе, покажем, что не все эльфы — эгоистичные трусы — и это будет первой частью нашей расплаты. 

Сбитый с толку, как и все присутствующие в комнате, Бильбо взглядом нашел лицо Гендальфа. Даже если волшебник знал что-то, он держал это при себе, и выражение его лица ничего не сказало хоббиту. 

— Я не понимаю, — Торин озвучил их мысли. 

— И тем лучше для тебя, — ответил Куруфинвэ, поднимаясь. Он тут же встретился головой с потолком столовой и, тихо ругнувшись, поспешно удалился, сопровождаемый гномьим хихиканьем и усталым стоном Гендальфа. Майтимо направился следом, осторожно отодвигая Бильбо с пути. 

— Ну, могло быть и хуже, — Бофур первым нарушил неловкое молчание и пожал плечами, встретившись глазами с Бильбо. 

— Действительно. Был у меня один невероятно упертый гном, так к нему прибавился еще и невероятно упертый эльф. 

— Не завидую я тебе, — раздался голос Канафинвэ, и Бильбо вздрогнул. Он уже забыл, что здесь еще остались эльфы. 

— Очевидно, — пробормотал волшебник. 

— Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что, во имя Махала, здесь происходит? — Торин развернулся на стуле и гневно уставился на эльфов, стоящих позади него. — Кто вы, чего вам надо и почему я вообще должен вам доверять, когда вы появляетесь из ниоткуда и предлагаете мне помощь, о которой я не просил и в которой не нуждаюсь? 

— Если ты задаешь вопросы таким образом, боюсь, лучше всего для нас будет не отвечать на них, — резко ответил Тьелкормо. 

— Брат… — предостерегающе оборвал его Канафинвэ. 

Несчастный Бильбо уже достаточно напрягал шею, переводя взгляд с одного спорщика на другого. Не говоря уже о том, что спор, судя по всему, мог продолжаться бесконечно. Было уже очень поздно, он устал и был совершенно выбит из колеи и задавался единственным вопросом: перестанут ли нарушители спокойствия в его доме пререкаться, а еще лучше — уйдут и оставят его в покое. 

— Достаточно для одного вечера, — встрял Гендальф. — Наш хозяин устал, и сам я сыт по горло твердолобостью что гномьей, что эльфийской. Достаточно, мы прервемся на ночь. 

Бильбо не смог скрыть облегчение, которое он почувствовал, и благодарно взглянул на улыбнувшегося ему Гендальфа. Но, конечно, Торин был не согласен. 

— О каком сне ты говоришь, если нам еще о стольком нужно поговорить? Я не усну, пока не разгадаю загадку этих проклятых эльфов и не узнаю, зачем они явились сюда. Это все твоя вина, Гендальф. Я уже сомневаюсь, что довериться тебе было мудрым решением. 

— Будь что будет, я лягу спать, и ты сделаешь то же самое. Я знаю, что гномы и эльфы тысячелетиями грызут друг другу глотки, но сейчас нам этого не нужно. Ложитесь спать. Утро вечера мудренее. 

Торин с глухим стуком положил ладони на стол, явно избегая устремленные на него с надеждой взгляды. Он пробормотал что-то на своем собственном языке, потер лоб и наконец сдался. 

Бильбо облегченно вздохнул, но сразу же на него накатил новый приступ паники. Дом был набит гномами и эльфами, а у него было всего три свободные кровати, которые можно было бы предложить гостям. Четыре, если включить его собственную, но мысль об этом тяготила его. Тяжело хмурясь, хоббит прикрыл рот рукой и попятился прочь из комнаты, лихорадочно соображая, что ему теперь делать и из чего бы соорудить импровизированные постели. Погруженный в мысли, Бильбо даже не заметил, как наступил кому-то на ногу, пока этот кто-то не засмеялся тихо и не присел рядом с ним на колени. 

— Кажется, я знаю, что тебя беспокоит, мистер Бэггинс. Но в этом нет нужды. Мы заночуем снаружи, — сказал ему Тьелкормо. — Думаю, мои братья уже заняты приготовлениями. 

— Вы совершенно точно не будете… — с жаром запротестовал Бильбо. — Я бы никогда… Ни за что! Я никак не могу позволить своим гостям спать под дверью!

— Но мы не будем спать под дверью. Мы разобьем лагерь у тебя на крыше, — эльф улыбнулся. — В доме все равно для нас нет подходящих комнат, если только мы не ляжем на пол. Уверен, трава над твоей милой хоббитской норкой намного мягче. Ночь тепла и прекрасна, и нет лучшего места для сна, чем под звездным небом. Конечно, я никоим образом не хотел оскорбить уют и гостеприимство твоего дома. 

С этим Бильбо не мог поспорить. Эльф был прав, и никто из гномов, сидящих за столом, не выказал никакого протеста. Пожалуй, было бы даже лучше, если бы они спали раздельно, пусть даже разделенные одной только деревянной дверью. 

— Мы споем несколько песен перед тем, как лечь спать, возможно, ты захочешь присоединиться? После того, как закончишь со всеми необходимыми приготовлениями, — Канафинвэ указал на гномов. 

Бильбо кивнул в знак согласия — он действительно хотел присоединиться к эльфам. Но упомянутые приготовления заняли столько времени, что, покончив с ними, он уже практически спал на ходу. Хоббит свалился в свое любимое кресло (предварительно сбросив с него кучу гномьих личных вещей) и уснул, убаюканный медленным и грустным пением чьего-то чистого голоса.


	3. Chapter 3

Как только Бильбо открыл глаза, ему пришлось прищуриться и прикрыть их рукой от лучей солнца, падавших на него через открытое окно. Он никак не мог понять, почему проснулся в этом кресле. Хоббит встал и встряхнул все еще спящие конечности. И тогда он вспомнил. Вспомнил весь этот затянувшийся кошмар. Бильбо задрожал и принялся растирать руки, с изумлением осматриваясь.

— Доброе утро, мистер Бэггинс, — при звуках бодрого голоса у Бильбо чуть сердце в пятки не ушло.

Повернувшись, он увидел Бофура — тот сидел, спиной привалившись к стене, под самым окном. Рядом стояла кружка, а из его трубки поднималась тонкая струйка заманчиво пахнущего дыма. Бильбо моргнул, потер глаза и мысленно застонал. Значит, это был не сон. Но это доброе лицо и добрый гном, которому оно принадлежало, не заслуживали получить в ответ какую-то саркастичную фразу лишь по этой причине.

— Доброе утро, Бофур, — сказал Бильбо.

Тут же его взгляд упал на небольшой столик рядом с его креслом и тарелку с едой на нем. На ней лежали ломтики сыра, копченая ветчина, несколько помидоров черри, масло, малиновый джем, несколько ломтей хлеба, который, кажется, был все еще теплым, и небольшой сливочник. Завершала картину кружка горячего чая, над которой клубился пар.

— Э… спасибо, — Бильбо сел, с интересом принюхиваясь. — Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — сказал он Бофуру. Он почувствовал угрызения совести за то, что проспал так долго и пренебрег своими обязанностями хозяина. Хотя… гномы практически вторглись в его жилище и разграбили его. Возможно, они задолжали ему небольшой завтрак, хотя оставалось только догадываться, где в этом доме они нашли припасы для его приготовления.

— А, это эльфы, — Бофур выпустил клуб дыма из трубки.

— Прощу прощения?

— Завтрак. Эльфы принесли его. Когда мы проснулись, на столе стояла еда, как у тебя сейчас. И чай, и свежий хлеб, и… Даже не представляю, что произошло. Должно быть, пробрались тайком, пока мы спали.

— Хмм? — Бильбо моргнул. — Невозможно, я все время был тут. Они не смогли бы проскользнуть мимо меня…

— Думаю, смогли бы. Это же эльфы, они постоянно это делают, — Бофур странно улыбнулся, выпуская еще одну большую струю дыма прямо в окно.

— Где они? — Бильбо выпрямился и огляделся, что чрезвычайно рассмешило гнома-собеседника. — Они ушли?

— Нет, расслабься, парень. Они снаружи. Сказали, что не могут вынести вони нашего дыма. Тьфу, да чего они об этом знают? — Бофур закатил глаза и глубоко затянулся.

— Ох, — Бильбо рухнул обратно в кресло с чувством облегчения, которое он не мог выразить, не обидев дружелюбного гнома.

— Поешь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы их старания пропали даром.

Совет был хороший, и Бильбо тут же им воспользовался, в процессе расспрашивая Бофура о том, что случилось, пока он спал.

— Ну… был завтрак, и я не припомню, чтобы Торин воротил от него нос, даже зная, что его приготовили эльфы, — сказал Бофур. Бильбо хихикнул и подавился куском во рту. — И сейчас они опять разговаривают.

— Надеюсь, никаких споров больше не было.

— Я ничего такого не слышал. По правде говоря, эльфы больше не заходили внутрь. Гэндальф, Торин, Балин и Двалин заперлись в твоем кабинете и сидят там уже почти час. Хотя знаешь… лично я не знаю, чего можно так долго обсуждать. Думаю, эти эльфы — неплохие ребята. У них оружие, подобного которому я еще не видел, а там, куда мы идем, пригодятся все сильные руки, которые мы только сможем найти. Но конечно, моего мнения никто не спрашивает, так что… — Бофур затих, вновь возвращаясь к своей трубке.

— Если бы кто-то спросил меня, я бы ответил так же.

Но конечно, его мнения тоже никто не спрашивал, и Хоббит занялся едой. Бофур пока оставил его в покое, но когда Бильбо потянулся за чаем, поинтересовался, чем вся затея закончится. Бильбо до сих пор не сказал «да» или «нет», все важные вопросы были отложены, когда Гэндальф отправил их спать, но скоро ему придется решать. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем меньше ему хотелось отправляться в какое-то безумное, безнадежное путешествие.

Он почти озвучил свои мысли Бофуру, но в этот самый момент по дому прокатились голоса, один из которых принадлежал Гэндальфу. Он встал и собрался было поприветствовать мага должным образом, когда мимо него в направлении входной двери пронеслись Торин и Двалин, едва ли удостоив его кивком.

— Утро, паренек, — поприветствовал его Балин вместо них.

Гэндальф коротко кивнул ему и поспешил за Торином. Бильбо был уверен, что вот-вот произойдет что-то неприятное, и кинулся за ними, позабыв про чай и не ответив на приветствие Балина.

Бильбо обнаружил эльфов на своем газоне, почти как прошлой ночью. Некоторые из них собрались на его скамейке, другие сидели на траве. При свете дня они уже не выглядели так зловеще, отложив плащи и подставив прекрасные лица солнцу. Они все повернулись к двери, когда вышли Торин и следующий за ним по пятам Гэндальф.

— А, Гэндальф, мы уже подумали, что ваш тайный совет никогда не кончится, — сказал Куруфинвэ, отходя от почтового ящика Бильбо и подходя к дому.

Бильбо хотел было поблагодарить его и его сыновей за завтрак, но мысль вылетела у него из головы, когда Торин обратился к эльфам:

— Мы поговорили и пришли к решению, — важно провозгласил он. По его тону Бильбо понял, что ничего хорошего за этим не последует.

— Ты хотел сказать, к решению, которое я ни в коем случае не поддерживаю, — добавил Гэндальф, подтверждая его опасения.

— Как бы там ни было, все решено, — ответил Торин. — Спасибо за еду, — сказал он, и Бильбо подумал, что ему больших трудов стоило заставить себя произнести эти слова. — Мы это оценили, как и ваше предложение помочь нам в походе. Но я не знаю, кто вы, хоть даже вы и сообщили свои имена. И я не могу даже предположить, какова ваша цель. Все эти россказни об оплате какого-то долга не вызывают у меня доверия. Даже без учета моей нелюбви к эльфам в целом, я бы не доверил такое важное дело незнакомцам, вмешивающимся в мои дела и заявляющим, что они делают это только из желания помочь. Это очень благородно, но и, как я считаю, ложь.

Бильбо беспокойно заерзал и с тревогой взглянул на эльфов. Несомненно, они плохо отреагируют на то, что их назвали лжецами.

— Считай как хочешь, гном, — выдавил светловолосый из эльфийских братьев. Бильбо со страхом смотрел, как его рука сжимается на рукояти висящего на поясе меча.

Его отец, однако, ответил только с тонкой улыбкой:

— Вы достаточно ясно объяснили свои причины, мистер гном. И даже достаточно сдержанно. Но так тому и быть. Мы пойдем своей дорогой, — мгновение он смотрел Гэндальфу в глаза, а затем развернулся и поманил сыновей за собой.

Бильбо услышал, как маг вздохнул, и внутри него все оборвалось. Ну что за тупые гномы! Ни гордость, ни предубеждение, ни давняя вражда не могли оправдать поступков Торина Дубощита в глазах хоббита.

Он смотрел, как эльфы надевали свои длинные плащи и низко натягивали капюшоны, невзирая на теплую погоду. Они вышли за ворота, и когда Тьелкормо обернулся, чтобы помахать ему на прощание, Бильбо понял, что просто не может позволить им так уйти.

— Подождите! Пожалуйста, подождите! — крикнул он и бросился эльфам вслед, подгоняемый многоголосым бурчанием в спину. — Пожалуйста, не уходите! — Бильбо едва не вцепился в плащ блондина, задирая голову и глядя на его улыбающееся лицо.

— Прости, мой друг, но мы не можем остаться. Ты слышал, что сказал гном.

— Да, я знаю, но… это безумие!

— Возможно. Однако…

— Пройдись со мной, Бильбо Бэггинс, — позвал Куруфинвэ из головы компании.

Тьелкормо легонько подтолкнул его, и Бильбо, пробежав мимо его братьев, с трепетом подошел к их отцу. Куруфинвэ накинул свой плащ ему на плечи и медленно направился с ним по дороге к Отвальному Ряду. К своему удивлению, Бильбо, укрытый эльфийским плащом от позднего утреннего солнца, сразу почувствовал холод. Какая-то магия была в этом замешана, и Бильбо захотел поподробнее об этом разузнать. У него не будет такой возможности, если он не убедит эльфов остаться.

— Простите за все это… печальное дело, — начал он, кидая взгляд на дом.

— Нет, друг эльфов, не тебе просить прощения за грубое поведение других. Не волнуйся, мы другого и не ожидали. Гэндальф предупредил, что наше предложение помощи не будет принято радушно. И все равно он думал, что нам стоит попытаться — что мы и сделали.

— Не могу поверить, что кто-то может быть таким идиотом…

— Торин Дубощит не идиот. Гордец и упрямец — да. Но его ведет предусмотрительность, и я не могу винить его за это. На его месте я бы, наверное, думал и говорил то же самое. Но это не имеет значения. Скажи мне, Бильбо, ты уже решил, что делать? Будешь взломщиком в этой… красочной компании путешественников?

Бильбо поднял взгляд на лицо эльфы. Под его испытующим взглядом он почувствовал себя хоть и совсем крошечным, но в то же время и приободренным.

— Честно говоря, мой господин…

— Куруфинвэ. Я не господин никому и ничему. Или «друг», если пожелаешь. Это бы мне польстило, — перебил его эльф. Бильбо умолк и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Э… мой друг, — Бильбо запнулся. — Я ничего не решил. И не думаю, что должен. С того самого момента, когда они появились на моем пороге, без предупреждения и приглашения, эти гномы не вызвали у меня ни малейшего желания уходить из дома и рисковать своей жизнью ради их сокровища. И теперь, когда они так отвергли вашу помощь… пожалуй, это все решает. Я отправлю их в путь до исхода дня. Сэр… э, лорд Куруфинвэ? Вы… думаете иначе? — эльф неожиданно нахмурился.

— В самом деле, — Куруфинвэ фыркнул, взглянув на сразу упавшего духом Бильбо. — Ты не должен отказываться только потому, что они не хотят видеть нас рядом с собой. По правде говоря, я буду совершенно откровенен с тобой, Бильбо. Даже с магом гномы рано или поздно попадут в неприятности. У Гэндальфа есть гораздо более важные дела, чем приглядывание за этой толпой. Он может не всегда быть рядом с ними, и в походе им понадобится кто-то достаточно умный. Я побеседовал с ними — или, скорее, попытался — и окончательно в этом убедился. Гэндальф уверен, что ты идеально подходишь на эту роль. Я не говорю о роли взломщика, ты скорее будешь глазами, ушами и здравым смыслом компании, — подчеркивая свои последние слова, эльф многозначительно взглянул на Бильбо.

— Но… вы говорите, что я должен?.. — Бильбо почувствовал себя еще более слабым и несчастным, чем несколько минут назад.

— Ты должен отправиться в это путешествие.

Хоббит тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно очень сильно заинтересовался пылью у себя под ногами.

— Я могу понять, почему ты не хочешь уходить из дома. И ты наверняка еще много раз усомнишься в правильности моего совета. И все же я уверен, что ты должен присоединиться к нам в этом походе.

Какое-то время Бильбо молчал. Невидящим взором он смотрел на родные зеленые холмы, и сердце бедного хоббита болезненно сжималось. Утешающее прикосновение чужой руки к его плечу едва ли уменьшало его страхи, которых, как понял Бильбо, обдумывая свое решение, было совсем не мало. Но вдруг его разум подметил кое-что странное в словах эльфа.

— Прошу прощения… кажется, вы сказали «присоединиться к нам». Не «к ним», а… «к нам»?

Бильбо вздрогнул, когда Куруфинвэ присел перед ним на колени. Глаза эльфа, без всякого сомнения, вспыхнули, он таинственно улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, тихо сказав:

— Хорошо подмечено, мистер хоббит. Именно это я и сказал, и тебе наверняка интересно, что имелось в виду… Должен признаться, пусть даже гномы отказались делить с нами свой путь, они еще не знают, что однажды наши дороги пересекутся. Мы будем рядом в их путешествии, с их согласием или без него. И мы будем приглядывать за одним храбрым хоббитом, даже если он не заметит нашего присутствия.

Бильбо задрал голову и изумленно уставился на улыбающегося эльфа. Затем его собственный рот растянулся в улыбке.

— Тебе немного легче от этого, мой друг? — спросил его Куруфинвэ.

— Да. Намного. На самом деле. Но что насчет Его Злобного Величества?

— Что касается Злобного Величества, я еще не встречал человека, эльфа или валу, который мог бы приказывать мне, что делать, и, особенно, чего не делать. Гном — не первый, кто пытается это сделать. Мы отправимся вперед и убедимся, что дороги безопасны. За пределами Шира нужно быть предельно внимательным. Но, возможно, ради душевного покоя гномьей компании, пока что это должно остаться между нами.

Эльф взглянул на него выжидающе, и Бильбо неожиданно для себя кивнул. Он бы никогда не простил себя, если бы не оправдал доверие Гэндальфа и эльфов. Туковская сущность подстрекала его достать трость и присоединиться к компании эльфов. Но здравый смысл, который так превозносил Куруфинвэ, победил, и Бильбо попрощался со своими прекрасными новыми друзьями, думая о том, как же он сможет сохранить от всех в секрете их обещание новой встречи в скором времени.


	4. Chapter 4

Пять дней назад Бильбо оставил позади удобства любимого дома и до сих пор не смирился с отсутствием носовых платков. Его аллергия на лошадиную шерсть никак не унималась, а позвоночник, казалось, грозил в скором времени пробить еще одну дырку в черепе, если он продолжит так трястись в седле. В этом проклятом контракте не было ни слова о пони (а Бильбо внимательно изучил все условия, написанные мелким шрифтом!). Но теперь у него, официального взломщика в компании Торина Дубощита, просто-напросто не было иного выбора, кроме как путешествовать на гномий манер (хотя, к счастью, пока что он был свободен от обязательств копировать их поведение за столом или вонять так же). Уже не раз он пожалел о безрассудстве своих предков с Туковской стороны, но, по крайней мере, путешествие по Ширу еще было достаточно приятным. 

Но вот первый день мая начал клониться к полудню, и последние границы знакомых Бильбо земель становились все дальше и дальше от них. Баклэнд лежал за спиной, затянутый мерцающей дымкой, а впереди, насколько хватало взгляда, простирался Великий восточный тракт. «Дорогу в настоящий мир», как любил называть его Гэндальф, с обеих сторон окружал двойной ряд деревьев и густой подлесок. Бильбо никогда еще не был в Бри, но помнил дорогу туда, по прямой от Брендивинского моста, которая была отмечена на многих его картах. Проклятье, он не взял ни одну из них с собой! Теперь Гэндальфу пришлось взять на себя роль проводника, а им — довольствоваться картами в его старой голове. 

Прошло несколько часов неторопливой и довольно приятной поездки (возможно, не такой приятной для Торина, чье хмурое выражение лица мозолило Бильбо взгляд каждый раз, когда он смотрел на главу компании), когда произошло нечто странное. Бильбо, который ехал в хвосте процессии обычно с Гэндальфом или Бофуром в качестве компаньона, заметил какое-то движение в кустах слева от себя. Не только движение, но и проблеск чего-то оранжевого. 

Он потянул за поводья, заставив своего пони неуверенно остановиться, и вгляделся в шуршащий подлесок. 

— Что там, Бильбо? — спросил его маг. — Что случилось? 

— Кажется, я видел… Посмотри!

Бильбо указал на канаву на обочине, из которой на дорогу выкарабкалась лиса и медленно направилась к противоположному краю, не спуская с них острого взгляда глаз-бусинок. В этом не было бы ничего странного, если бы лиса не остановилась посреди дороги всего в паре шагов от них. Она уронила грецкий орех из пасти, уселась на задние лапы и внимательно уставилась на путешественников. 

— Да уж, чудно она себя ведет для лисы… — пробормотал кто-то за спиной у Бильбо. 

Как и следовало ожидать, вся компания остановилась, и Торин крикнул: «Чего ради мы остановились на этот раз?!» — но лиса не двинулась с места. Она так и сидела чопорно, выжидающе глядя на Бильбо.

— Зачем, по-твоему… — начал было хоббит, но тут же умолк и с открытым ртом уставился на лису, которая покачала мордой и лапой подвинула орех поближе к нему. — Она пытается что-то сказать?

— Я так думаю, — Гэндальф соскользнул с лошади и приблизился к странному зверьку. Он поднял орех и погладил лисицу, которая практически мгновенно рванулась с места и исчезла в зарослях ежевики на другой стороне дороги. 

— Вот это и в самом деле было чудно, — сказал Бофур, поравнявшись с Бильбо.

— С чего бы лисе?.. Хм… — пробормотал Гэндальф себе под нос, разглядывая орех. Бильбо увидел, как скорлупка приоткрылась, и Гэндальф поднес руку с находкой ближе к глазам. — А-а… вот в чем дело, — маг улыбнулся себе в бороду. 

— В чем дело? Что это было, Гэндальф? 

Вместо ответа Гэндальф с многозначительным взглядом протянул Бильбо орех. Бильбо повнимательнее присмотрелся к скорлупке и понял, что она была пуста… не считая припрятанного в нее крошечного обрывка бумаги. Бильбо уже открыл было рот, собираясь спросить об этом, но почувствовал, как рука Гэндальфа сжала его ногу. Он молча нахмурился и попытался прочитать слова, написанные чьим-то мелким почерком.

_Будешь в Бри — скажи хозяину Пони "КЛЮКВА"._

Сбитый с толку, Бильбо поднял взгляд на Гэндальфа в ожидании пояснений, но маг лишь пожал плечами.

— Не смотри на меня, Бильбо Бэггинс, я понятия не имею, с чего бы лисице приносить нам испорченный орех, — сказал он. 

Бильбо почувствовал, как на короткое мгновение Гэндальф сильнее сжал его ногу, и его озарило. Эльфы! Гэндальф похлопал его по ноге, коротко улыбнувшись, и повернулся к бурчащему что-то себе под нос Торину, который вернулся, чтобы узнать, в чем проблема.

Эльфы! Они пообещали Бильбо, что будут неподалеку, и, без всякого сомнения, это было их послание. Возможно, они ждали компанию в знаменитом «Гарцующем пони» в Бри. Это была радостная мысль, и Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбку. 

— Испорченный орех, да? — Бофур нагнулся к Бильбо, с подозрением разглядывая его руки. 

— А… да. Очень странно. В жизни ничего подобного не видел, — Бильбо сжал пальцы и напустил на себя такой невинный и озадаченный вид, какой только смог.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, парень. Держите свои секреты при себе — вы с магом, — Бофур покачал головой. Но все же он улыбнулся и схватился за одну из своих странных кос, направляя пони вперед.

Настроение хоббита стремительно упало, когда Торин наградил его недовольным взглядом, отпустив саркастичный комментарий по поводу лисиц, сумасшедших магов и ленивых хоббитов. Но, когда они вновь пустились в путь, Гэндальф наклонился к нему, едва ли не рискуя упасть с лошади, и прошептал:

— Животные слушаются Тьелкормо и выполняют его приказы. Уверен, в Бри нас ждет что-то интересное. 

Так и было. Через три дня, когда компания вступила в Бри с последними лучами солнца (и проливным дождем), они обнаружили, что их приезд вовсе не был неожиданным. Хозяин «Гарцующего пони» приветствовал их радушно и не просил представиться. Он послал своего круглолицего сына Барлимана удостовериться, что компания ни в чем не испытывала нужды. 

С изумлением (а в случае Торина — и с подозрением) они узнали, что стойла для всей компании были приготовлены заранее, и их пони сразу же расседлали и избавили от поклажи. Не успели сбитые с толку гномы снять свои промокшие плащи, как их уже провели в отдельную комнату, и Барлиман зазвонил в колокольчик к ужину. 

— Что все это значит? — требовательно спросил Торин у Гэндальфа, указывая на длинный низкий стол. — Откуда они узнали о нашем прибытии и числе? 

— Новости из Шира вполне могли достичь Бри. 

— Но мы никого не встретили по дороге сюда, Гэндальф. Это ты? Ты озаботился этими… приготовлениями?

Бильбо слушал их разговор с легким трепетом, не зная, выдаст ли Гэндальф их настоящих благодетелей. Но маг лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся, словно бы принимая вину на себя. Какое облегчение…

Внезапно Бильбо вспомнил пароль, записанный на клочке бумаги, все еще спрятанном в его кармане. Он подошел к Барлиману и потянул его за рукав. 

— Могу я что-то сделать для вас, мистер хоббит? — предложил юноша.

— Возможно. Наши… друзья, должно быть, были в Бри несколько дней назад.

— А, да! Те…

— Верно, они! — Бильбо перебил юношу, не дав ему договорить. — Я должен был передать вам послание от них. Точнее, скорее слово, чем послание. Клюква. 

Услышав это, парень выпрямился и энергично закивал. 

— Точно. Сию минуту, сэр. 

Не успел Бильбо рта открыть, как Барлиман уже исчез за дверью. Почесав еще мокрый затылок, Бильбо взглядом нашел Гэндальфа. Но маг только предложил Бильбо снять плащ и устроиться поудобнее за столом. 

Спустя несколько минут в дверь постучался хозяин и одобрительно кивнул, увидев, что вся компания расположилась за столом. Он посторонился, пропуская в комнату настоящую процессию. Шестеро девушек и парней несли с собой подносы, котелки, хлеб, бутылки и даже приличных размеров бочонок эля. Под гордым, но строгим взглядом хозяина слуги трижды уходили из комнаты и возвращались, и в конечном итоге на столе пустого места не осталось. Перед изумленными глазами гостей возвышалась гора еды. 

Здесь было больше сортов сыра, чем Бильбо мог сосчитать. Мясо копченое и жареное: свинина, говядина, баранина — жареная курица, тушеное мясо, мясная подливка, свежеиспеченный хлеб, зелень и множество пирогов, начинку которых Бильбо не смог определить по запаху. Вся компания с благоговением смотрела на это произведение кулинарного искусства, которое они не заказывали, но от которого были не в силах отказаться. 

Рядом с каждым гостем поставили чашу с чистой водой, и Бильбо фыркнул себе под нос, увидев, как упрямо проигнорировали их гномы. Некоторые из них уже принялись за еду, тогда как Бильбо сначала вымыл руки и вытер их салфеткой, которую подала ему стоящая рядом девушка. Фили, сидящий ближе всех к нем, наградил Бильбо долгим взглядом и пожал плечами, но повторил за хоббитом, сняв рукавицы и ополоснув руки. Кили хотел было отпустить едкую шуточку, но вместо этого издал болезненное «ох!» — похоже, брат пнул его под столом. «Хорошие ребята!» — одобрительно кивнул Бильбо, как только оба брата привели себя в надлежащий вид... или хотя бы свои руки.

— Надеюсь, еда придется вам по вкусу, — сказал хозяин. — Наслаждайтесь и позвоните в колокольчик, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. Мы вернемся с десертом. 

Какофонией довольных стонов, мычания и радостных выкриков гномы выразили свою благодарность. Вскоре все разговоры были забыты за едой. И питьем. Все это напомнило Бильбо о кошмаре в Бэг Энде, но, к счастью, в этот раз гости опустошали не его кладовую и не его погреб. 

Хоббит наложил всего понемногу на свою огромную тарелку и угостился бокалом вина. Нарезая мясо на мелкие кусочки, он заметил, что Фили делает то же самое. Молодой гном внимательно следил за его действиями и подцепил кусочек мяса вилкой точно так же, как это делал Бильбо — достаточно изящно для гнома. 

Бильбо положил мясо в рот, и Фили сделал то же самое. Он взял запеченный помидор и разрезал его пополам, сдувая пар. Фили, к его вящему неудовольствию, повторил каждое движение.

— Прошу прощения, но… что ты делаешь? — он повернулся к гному.

Фили положил свои приборы на стол и невинно улыбнулся.

— Ем, мистер Бэггинс. Хотя… полагаю, я делаю это неправильно. 

— Нет, неправильно, вы вечно едите так, словно каждый кусок может стать последним, — Бильбо вздохнул про себя. 

— Я не очень понимаю, как ты наедаешься такими крохотными кусочками, — Фили указал на его тарелку, где все было порезано на куски. — Но я пытаюсь вести себя более… цивилизованно, так сказать. 

Кили тихо заворчал, закатил глаза и одним глотком осушил гигантскую пивную кружку в ответ на слова брата. 

— О, — Бильбо вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он так обошелся с собеседником. — Что ж… ты не должен все повторять за мной. Я понимаю, что, возможно, ты не сможешь утолить голод так же, как и я.

— Ну, ты очень маленький, — заметил Фили с улыбкой, которой, как подумалось Бильбо, никто бы в целом мире не смог возразить.

— Ты можешь быть большим и в то же время соблюдать столовый этикет, — Бильбо указал на другой конец стола, где Гэндальф справлялся с едой достаточно прилично… и, чудо из чудес, Торин в этом ему не уступал.

— Нам, по правде говоря, положено помнить о манерах. Будучи наследниками своего дяди, мы никогда не можем знать заранее, с кем доведется повстречаться. И лучше бы нам не оскорблять их, даже случайно, — Фили взял вилку и вернулся к еде. — Приношу свои извинения, мистер Бэггинс, я больше не буду так пристально на тебя смотреть. 

— Нет, все хорошо, — Бильбо запнулся. Он хотел похвалить молодого гнома за старание, но стол взорвался смехом, и его слова затерялись в шуме. 

К тайному удовольствию Бильбо, когда жалкие остатки пира были убраны, Барлиман вернулся с самым огромным клюквенным пирогом, который Бильбо видел. Украшенный свежими взбитыми сливками. Гэндальф открыто рассмеялся, когда ему на тарелку положили большой кусок, и его яркий взгляд сказал Бильбо: «наши друзья превзошли самих себя».

Очень, очень нескоро гномы сонно отвалились на спинки своих стульев и окружили себя клубами дыма — и только теперь им в головы пришло спросить, кто же будет платить за все это.

— Эм… мистер Гэндальф, мне кажется, или наш славный хозяин не упомянул, сколько будут стоить его гостеприимство? — спросил Оин, возясь со своей слуховой трубкой и выжидающе глядя на Гэндальфа. 

— Я бы не беспокоился об этом, друг мой. Обо всем позаботились.

— Мы найдем способ отплатить тебе за эту заботу, — вмешался Торин. 

— О, не меня вам благодарить за все это. Думаю, те эльфы, которых ты так бесцеремонно отослал, побывали здесь до нас и подготовили все к нашему приходу. 

Торин поперхнулся дымом из своей трубки и шумно выдохнул: 

— ЧТО?!

Гэндальф только пожал плечами и фыркнул в бороду. 

— Ты знал об этом и ничего не сказал?!

— Торин Дубощит, не вороти нос от чужого гостеприимства, когда предлагают! Еще много недель пройдет до того, как у тебя появится шанс наесться до отвала, не на ходу и под настоящей крышей. 

Торин мрачно нахмурился и залпом осушил кубок с вином, чтобы промочить горло. 

— Отлично! — проворчал он, откидываясь в кресле. — Отлично. А сейчас — по постелям, все вы. Уходим завтра на рассвете.

— Мы уйдем не раньше, чем позавтракаем, пополним свои припасы и как следует отблагодарим Наркисса за его гостеприимство, — возразил Гэндальф.

Как и много раз до этого, Торин и Гэндальф молча прожигали друг друга взглядами, и, как и раньше, Торин сдался с раздраженным выдохом. Бильбо это уже начинало надоедать, но, по крайней мере, Торин не его прожигал своим пронзительным взглядом.

— Отлично! — Торин опустил кубок на стол со звоном, который вызывал подозрения в его целостности, и вышел из комнаты. — Я иду спать. И вам того же советую. 

Поначалу мало кто выразил желание присоединиться к нему. Но мало-помалу остальные гномы начали освобождать комнату, собирая с собой разбросанные по ней вещи. Бильбо не испытывал сильного желания идти спать и решил растянуть трубку настолько, насколько это было возможно. В конце концов Фили вырвал его из мечтаний, сказав, что уже через минуту хоббит останется совсем один. 

— Что ж… думаю, мне тоже пора, — отстраненно кивнул Бильбо. 

— Это было бы мудро. Торин сдержит по крайней мере часть своего обещания и поднимет нас на рассвете. 

— Хмм.

— Скажи мне, мистер Бэггинс, ты тоже знал… об этих твоих высоких остроухих друзьях и о том, что они для нас приготовили? 

— Ну… — Бильбо не увидел неприязни в улыбке гнома. — Возможно. 

— Ха-ха-ха, как я и думал. Слишком уж ты был доволен собой с тех пор, как мы проехали ворота. И теперь тот случай с лисой уже не кажется таким бессмысленным. 

Бильбо переступил с ноги на ногу, раздумывая, как бы сказать умному гному (который по стечению обстоятельств приходился Торину родственником!), что ему, пожалуй, стоило бы держать свои измышления при себе. 

— Это не последний раз, когда мы слышим об остроухих, верно? — Фили прищурился, но его широкая улыбка вновь стерла все страхи, которые только могли быть у Бильбо.

— Надеюсь, нет, — к своему удивлению, признался хоббит. — Только…

— «Не говори Торину», я знаю. Я не скажу. Но он не настолько же глуп, насколько угрюм. Он догадается, что ни один уважающий себя эльф не станет выполнять приказы гнома, будь он хоть королем, хоть кем угодно еще. Наше путешествие может оказаться тяжелее, чем мы думали, как только мы покинем город. 

Удивленный словами Фили и его искренней оценкой ситуации, Бильбо смог только поднять брови и взглянуть на него с надеждой. Молодой гном рассмеялся и хлопнул Бильбо по плечу, подталкивая его в сторону комнат, отведенных им на ночь.


	5. Chapter 5

Увесистый мешок на спине у Бильбо, казалось, становился все тяжелее и тяжелее, а голова клонилась все ниже и ниже под безжалостными струями бесконечного дождя. Он завидовал гномам с их плотными плащами и капюшонами, хотя едва ли кому-то из них приходилось легче, чем ему.

Они медленно тащились по Тракту, удрученные пони с трудом находили дорогу между выбоин, заполненных грязной водой. Дождь шел с самого утра и, как мудро заметил Гэндальф, будет идти до тех пор, пока не закончится. Его слова принесли мало утешения промокшим до нитки и недовольным путешественникам, но Торин не собирался останавливаться, и разбить лагерь было решено только с наступлением вечера.

Пятого мая компания, состоявшая из них самих, их пони и парочки крепких хозяйских животин, нагруженных снедью, вышла из Бри. После вечернего пира перспектива провести недели и недели в походе, питаясь только тем, что они смогли взять с собой, не вызывала особо теплых чувств у хоббита. По правде говоря, он заскучал по дому и начал тихо проклинать собственную Туковость, едва они пустились в путь.

С рассвета и до поздних сумерек они двигались по дороге, планируя ехать по ней на восток до тех пор, пока она вела в нужном им направлении. Бильбо мельком услышал что-то про Высокий перевал в беседе Торина с Гэндальфом, но даже предположить не мог, где тот был расположен. Но где «высокий перевал» — там горы, и горы большие, не чета тем, которые Бильбо доводилось видеть раньше.

Дорога постепенно начала заворачивать к югу, и Гэндальф сказал, что они должны быть за это благодарны: она огибала Болотные пустоши, расположенные на севере. Ужасное место — особенно в летнюю пору. Южный ветер, подувший на третий день после их выхода из Бри, принес с собой ужасный запах гнили. Что бы ни лежало в той стороне, пусть лучше оно останется неоткрытым и неизученным, подумал Бильбо с дрожью.

Как бы там ни было, дождь доставил им достаточно проблем и шел до тех пор, пока солнце не скрылось за горизонтом на западе. На небе замерцали первые звезды, и Торин скомандовал остановиться. Они приготовились сойти с дороги и отправиться на поиски подходящего для ночлега места — что было нелегкой задачей, поскольку все вокруг промокло до нитки.

Фили и Кили спешились и скрылись по левую сторону от тракта в поисках относительно сухого участка земли. Вскоре младший из братьев закричал и позвал остальных путешественников.

— Вы не поверите, — тяжело выдохнул он, схватившись за поводья своего пони и увлекая его за собой по лугу. — Осторожнее, здесь земля идет под уклон. Мы нашли небольшую нору в холме, у самого его подножья. Думаю, рукотворную. Она небольшая, больше двух гномов не поместится. Но что самое главное… мы нашли сухое дерево.

В указанном месте компания действительно обнаружила приличных размеров кучу дров. Они разбили лагерь в небольшой лесистой долине, где нашли укрытие от ветра для себя и достаточно травы для пони. Они скинули поклажу, и Глоин, рукой поглаживая бороду, начал изучать дерево для растопки.

— Недавно срубили. Не раньше дня назад, — он поднял одно бревно из кучи. — И не топором.

— О чем это ты? — спросил Торин, присоединяясь к нему.

— Посмотри, как равно срезано, — Глоин передал бревно Торину, пальцами погладив срез. — Будь я проклят, если это не был не меч, хотя я представить не могу, кто бы стал мечом…

Торин швырнул бревно в остальную кучу и прошипел что-то невразумительное. Бильбо, к его же чести, смог достойно сдержать смешок.

— Разожгите уже костер! — рявкнул Торин. — И поторопитесь с едой, мы голодны, — сказал он, устало протискиваясь мимо Бомбура в нору, про которую говорил Кили.

Бильбо проникся жалостью к бедняге Бомбуру и присоединился к нему с Бофуром, помогая повесить котелок с похлебкой над костром, пока их могучий лидер не нашел еще повода для жалоб.

***

На следующий вечер ему довелось стать свидетелем до невозможности похожей сцены. Кили вернулся с новостями о новой порции древесины, спрятанной в укромном месте, а вдобавок к тому — целой бочке прохладной чистой воды. В эту же ночь Торин отправил обоих братьев в дозор и большую часть времени сам не ложился спать, с подозрением таращась в темноту.

Девятого мая в кустах ежевики на южной стороне Тракта гномы обнаружили лагерь, уже практически готовый для их заселения. К этому моменту было ясно как день: за ними следили, и хотя некоторым из них становилось неуютно от этой мысли, тайные спутники не проявляли враждебности. По крайней мере, они точно знали, когда и где находить самые лучшие места для ночлега.

Рядом с охапкой аккуратно срубленных дров Оин нашел вырытую эльфами ямку в земле, в которой они оставили четырех освежеванных кроликов, завернутых в листья странной формы и щедро приправленных разными травами.

— Интересно, и где только они находят время шпионить за нами, рубить деревья, охотиться и готовить нам еду… — Фили засмеялся, но тут же затих, увидев гневный взгляд дяди.

Торину ничего из этого не показалось смешным, хотя даже он не мог не признать, что старания проклятущих эльфов значительно облегчают их путешествие. Не воротил он носа и от приготовленного этой ночью кролика.

Бильбо присел рядом с Гэндальфом, пускающим в небо колечки дыма, и задумался о том, где же скрывались от их глаз доброжелатели.

— Они подавали еще какие-нибудь знаки? В смысле, кроме еды и всего этого? — прошептал он.

— Я не видел. Но должен тебе сказать, это предприятие становится все более и более смехотворным, — маг покачал головой.

— Ммм, — Бильбо согласился. — Жаль, что мы мы все не можем… Постой, Гэндальф! Они не могут сейчас нас услышать?

— Я бы не удивился, если бы могли. И, откровенно говоря, подслушивай они нас, мы бы и не заметили. Как минимум трех из этих эльфов еще никто не превзошел в искусстве охоты.

Замечание Гэндальфа было встречено с большой тревогой и уж точно без особой радости. Гномы встревоженно заерзали, всматриваясь в темноту за границами круга света от их костра.

— Кили! Фили! Осмотритесь здесь, — Торин отправил племянников патрулировать окрестности, те послушались его с неохотой.

И вновь Бильбо пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от абсурдности всего происходящего; проходя мимо него, Фили закатил глаза.

***

Следующим вечером они не нашли ничего, кроме бочки с чистой водой, которую эльфы забирали обратно каждую ночь. Теперь уже большая часть компании в открытую веселилась над этой игрой в кошки-мышки и строила свои предположения о том, что они обнаружат в следующий раз. И все же им стало очень не по себе, когда, проснувшись утром, каждый обнаружил рядом со своей головой по круглому листу, полному диких ягод. Балин — последний, дежуривший перед рассветом — клялся, что не сомкнул глаз во время дежурства, но ничего не видел и не слышал.

Торин проклинал эльфов с их темной магией, со всей силы всаживая кулак в кучку оставленных ему ягод. Его рука выглядела так, словно была покрыта кровью, но Торин совершенно этим не удовлетворился, и на одну сумасшедшую секунду Бильбо показалось, что сейчас он начнет слизывать кусочки ягод со своего огромного кулака. При мысли об этом Бильбо развернулся на каблуках, как можно быстрее отбежал в сторону и разразился смехом. Поняв, каким психом он сейчас должен казаться, хоббит только сильнее засмеялся.

***

Они оставили болота позади, и погода решила смилостивиться над путниками. День был ясный, приятный ветерок шуршал в траве, и все порядком приободрились, включая Бильбо. Вдруг громкий шорох привлек его внимание, и Гэндальф сделал всем знак остановиться. Что-то с огромной скоростью двигалось в траве, было даже невозможно разглядеть, что именно. Это что-то взмахнуло крыльями, взлетело в воздух и рухнуло обратно с пронзительным криком.

— Это птица? — Бильбо прикрыл глаза рукой, с сомнением вглядываясь вдаль.

— Может, и птица, — Гэндальф пожал плечами.

Какое-то время они молча стояли на месте, но больше ничего не произошло. Торин махнул им двигаться дальше и, проезжая мимо Гэндальфа, наградил его пытливым взглядом.

— Думаю, наши друзья охотятся на наш ужин, — сказал маг, раздраженно хмыкнув. Остальным путникам же показалось забавным начать делать ставки на то, какая птица достанется им этим вечером и как лучше будет ее приготовить.

Как оказалось, это был фазан. Две большие птицы, одна из них была еще теплой, когда Фили вернулся к компании с новостями и начал собирать свои честно выигранные монеты.

***

Они продолжили свое путешествие по Тракту на восток, и Бильбо заметил, что пейзаж впереди начал меняться. Мрачные силуэты голых холмов нависали на дорогу с обеих сторон; вблизи они выглядели еще зловещее. Гэндальф указал на гору к северу от них, заметно выделяющуюся на фоне остальных даже на расстоянии трех дней езды. Она стояла в стороне от общего круга и заканчивалась плоской площадкой, которая, казалось, была увенчана рядом острых зубов. Только когда они приблизились к ней, Бильбо смог разглядеть, что «зубы» на самом деле были руинами старой башни.

Этой ночью поднялся ветер, отдаваясь непрестанным шорохом в траве. Не было видно и следа лагеря, разбитого эльфами, они не оставили ровным счетом ничего, и Бильбо начал беспокоиться. Но у них еще оставались собственные припасы, и хоббит уже успел проникнуться любовью к потрясающей готовке Бомбура.

Собравшись в кружок вокруг огня, они все слушали историю Гэндальфа о Заверти и великой смотровой башне Амон-Сул. Кили первым заметил проблеск света в руинах.

— Смотри! — он потянул Бильбо за рукав и указал рукой на гору. — Ты видишь свет?

Бильбо прищурился, и да, он увидел короткие вспышки света от чего-то, что могло быть костром.

— Думаешь, это они? — прошептал молодой гном.

— Я не знаю. Но если так, они уже ушли далеко вперед. Это могло бы объяснить отсутствие ужина.

— Бильбо Бэггинс, стоит проявить капельку заботы — и ты уже начинаешь думать, что у эльфов нет дел важнее, чем заботиться о вашем пропитании, — сказал Гэндальф. Но его глаза весело поблескивали, и Бильбо только запыхтел трубкой в ответ.

***

Были ли эльфы на Заверти или нет, но как минимум один из них остался позади и услышал их жалобы на отсутствие ужина. Следующим вечером, уже практически в самый разгар мая, компания вновь получила свою «капельку заботы». Они уже совершенно перестали на это надеяться, решив, что их преследователям надоела игра, когда из ниоткуда (или, скорее, из кустов) появился импровизированный поднос с жареной олениной.

Двалин чуть не наступил на него по пути за своей трубкой из горы поклажи. Замысловато ругаясь, он откинул закрывающую его салфетку, сплетенную из травы, и в нос ему ударил дразнящий запах.

— Будь проклята моя борода! — воскликнул он. — Парни, да вы взгляните на это!

Все столпились вокруг кучки нарезанного мяса, оценивая, хватит ли его на всех или нет. Выйдя из общего круга, Бильбо пытался найти эльфа, умудрившегося проскользнуть мимо них совершенно незамеченным и неуслышанным. Бесполезно…

— Где ты?! Покажись! — выкрикнул Торин, так же разглядывая окрестности.

Ответом ему был приглушенный смешок, и Бильбо поежился, готовый к новому взрыву гномьих ругательств. Но Торин только вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, — проворчал он. — В следующий раз они будут жевать проклятую еду за нас.

Ничего не шевельнулось в темноте, и Бильбо захотелось крикнуть «спасибо!». Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать, и, если память его не подводила, никто еще не поблагодарил эльфов за их старания. В то же время он чувствовал на себе испепеляющий взгляд Торина, и, сам вздохнув, Бильбо присоединился к толпе. Возможно, лучшей благодарностью с его стороны будет убедиться в том, что и ему достанется кусочек оленины.

***

С каждым часом Заверть росла в размерах и становилась все устрашающее. Бильбо надеялся, что ни Гэндальф, ни Торин не собираются карабкаться на отвесные склоны и разбивать лагерь между руин. Конечно, говорили, что с вершины горы открывается лучший обзор на окружающие земли, о котором только можно мечтать, но у руин был зловещий вид, и хоббит не хотел бросать им вызов. Даже после того, как Фили и Кили начали спорить о том, удастся ли им найти на вершине оставленную эльфами еду.

Еды не было. Ни накануне, ни в этот вечер, который они провели у самого подножия огромной горы.

— Как думаешь, больше нам не придется терпеть их шпионаж и издевательства? — спросил Торин мага, когда они вместе сидели в дозоре.

— Я думаю, мистер гном, что эльфы не так горят желанием жевать для тебя еду, как ты надеешься.

Даже завернувшись с головой в плащ и лежа спиной к гному с магом, Бильбо очень отчетливо расслышал в голосе Гэндальфа сарказм.

— Хм, — ответил Торин. — Если они отстали, то и скатертью дорожка.

И в этот самый момент, словно назло раздраженному гному, чистый голос разорвал тишину и взлетел в песне у них над головами. Бильбо резко сел и уставился в темноту широко распахнутыми глазами. Песня, кажется, раздавалась с вершины горы, но огней там больше не было.

Единственными, кто до сих пор мирно храпел, были Оин и Бомбур — всеобщее волнение нисколько их не потревожило. Все остальные вскочили, смущенно моргая, и застыли с открытыми ртами. Голоса, подобного тому, что сейчас переливался в воздухе, им еще не доводилось слышать. Мягкий, но сильный, громкий, но нежный, словно прикосновение воды к голой коже. И прекрасный выше всякого понимания.

Хотя песня была на языке, которого никто, кроме Гэндальфа, не был в состоянии понять, у каждого на глазах выступили слезы, а внутренности скрутило глухой болью.

— Что… что это? — прошептал Кили, глядя на спутников огромными круглыми глазами.

— Я никогда… о чем он поет? — Дори задрожал и сильнее завернулся в одеяло.

— Так грустно… — Фили покачал головой и подобрался поближе к брату, словно ища утешения в его тепле.

— Гэндальф, заставь его остановиться, — простонал Двалин с другого конца лагеря. — Я этого не выдержу.

Но маг ничего не сказал. Его взгляд затуманился, и он сидел, не шелохнувшись, насколько Бильбо мог разглядеть в слабом огне затухающего костра. Сам он жалел, что рядом не было никого, когда невероятно грустный голос волнами прокатывался по нему. Голос не выходил у него из головы и сворачивал внутренности в тугой жгут; Бильбо болезненно сглотнул, грустно оглядываясь по сторонам.

С огромной благодарностью Бильбо почувствовал, как Кили подсел к нему с одной стороны, его брат — с другой. Оба быстро прижались к удивленному хоббиту и укрыли его своими одеялами.

— Лучше бы он побыстрее перестал, — пробормотал Фили.

— Кажется, я сейчас расплачусь, — Кили уже почти всхлипывал.

Сидя между ними, Бильбо закрыл глаза, но лучше не стало. Голос поднимался все выше и выше над ними в песне, такой темной и глубокой и полной печали, что сердце Бильбо было готово разорваться.

— Гэндальф! Гэндальф, пожалуйста… — Бильбо услышал, что низкий голос Торина дрожит. — Пожалуйста, останови его. Я не могу…

— Боюсь, эта песня только начинается, — Гэндальф тяжело вздохнул.

— О чем он поет? В жизни не слышал ничего такого прекрасного и ужасного одновременно, — грубо прошептал Торин.

Но Гэндальф промолчал. Длинные, мучительные минуты они с трепетом внимали неумолкающей песне. Но как только Бильбо почувствовал, что в следующую секунду его сердце окончательно разобьется, певец вывел последнюю низкую ноту и затих.

Еще нескоро они смогли уснуть этой ночью.


	6. Chapter 6

Ночь разорвал леденящий кровь крик.

— Что… что это было? — Бильбо едва ли не бегом вернулся к костру и испуганно посмотрел на Кили и Фили. У него волосы встали дыбом, когда за спиной раздались ответные крики.

Они разбили лагерь на уступе, достаточно широком для всей компании путешественников и их пони и расположенном достаточно высоко на восточном склоне Заверти, чтобы обезопасить их ото всех неприятных сюрпризов снизу. Их костер был отчасти скрыт в углублении каменной стены, и рядом с ним племянники Торина наслаждались табаком в последний раз перед выходом в дозор. 

— Орки, — сказал Кили. 

— ОРКИ? — Бильбо задохнулся. Конечно, его бессчетное количество раз предупреждали о неизбежной встрече с этими мерзкими тварями во время путешествия, но это ни в коем случае не значило, что Бильбо на самом деле был к ней готов. Для него орки были не более чем монстрами из детских сказок и легенд.

— Головорезы, — добавил Фили, откладывая трубку в сторону. — Скоро их тут будут сотни. Долины кишат ими. 

Краем глаза Бильбо заметил, что Торин проснулся от тревожного сна и теперь с беспокойством оглядывался по сторонам.

— Они нападают в самый разгар ночи, когда все спят. Быстро и тихо, никаких криков. Только моря крови, — продолжил ужасный рассказ Кили.

Широко распахнутыми глазами Бильбо уставился в темноту, надеясь, что их тайные стражи все еще за ними присматривали — а затем задался вопросом, не грозила ли опасность самим эльфам.

Он готов был ударить братьев, когда услышал их смешки у себя за спиной. Бильбо резко развернулся к ним с резким замечанием на самом кончике языка, но его опередил Торин.

— Думаете, это смешно? Думаете, ночное нападение орков — это шутка?! — рявкнул он, пронесшись мимо мигом присмиревших племянников. 

— Мы думали… Я просто хотел немного разрядить обстановку, все были такими мрачными сегодня. Немного посмеяться. Мы ничего такого не имели в виду, — объяснил Кили, отводя взгляд.

— Не имели! Вы ничего не знаете о мире, — кинул замечание через плечо Торин, отходя к другому концу лагеря, подальше от глупых племянников. 

— Это не… это было совершенно излишне, — сказал Бильбо, укоризненно глядя на старшего из братьев. Кили уже привалился к стене, подавленный и удрученный.

— Прости, — извинился Фили. — Торин прав, это не повод для шуток. Думаю, ты никогда еще не видел орков.

— Не видел. И видеть не хочу. И его не хочу видеть еще более раздраженным, чем обычно, — Бильбо кивнул в сторону Торина. 

— Не обижайтесь на него, парни. Торин имеет полное право ненавидеть орков, — сказал Балин. Он шагнул в круг света и обвел их взглядом. — Когда дракон отобрал у нас дом, именно с орками нам пришлось сражаться за место под солнцем. И хотя битва была выиграна, никто не сложил о ней песен ни в тот день, ни после. Все наши потери невозможно было оплакать. 

Несмотря на свое раздражение, Бильбо подсел к братьям и с удивлением воззрился на их серьезные лица. Он еще не слышал историю, которую начал Балин, и попросил старого гнома рассказать ему больше. Возможно, это помогло бы ему понять, почему Торин вечно выглядит так, будто бы на душе у него камень размером с гору.

И в самом деле, когда Балин поведал ему историю о битве при Азанулбизаре, Бильбо показалось, что плечи Торина тяжело опустились — он явно услышал их разговор. Он так и стоял на прежнем месте, скрытый от их глаз своим меховым плащом и толстым покрывалом страдания. Балин закончил свой рассказ, и Бильбо лишь с трудом мог представить все те лишения, которые Торину довелось перенести. Которые всем гномам довелось перенести… И впервые после своего ухода из дома Бильбо начал понимать: не сокровища вели его спутников в этом путешествии, но долг. Он задумался о том, что в конце концов отказ от удобств и безопасности родного дома ради них и не был такой уж страшной жертвой.

— Вы слышали?! — воскликнул Кили, хватая лук. В мгновение ока он вскочил на ноги, наложил стрелу на тетиву и направил острие куда-то над их головами.

Бильбо прижался к стене, глядя, как Фили подскочил к брату. 

— Что там, что ты слышал?

— Не знаю, — прошептал Кили. — Кажется, я слышал шарканье по камням над нами. Ты что-то видишь? 

Фили ничего не видел, но все равно вытащил пару кинжалов.

— Опустите оружие, ребята, опасность вам не грозит, — раздался голос Гэндальфа из тени. — Все в порядке.

В этот самый момент тень спрыгнула с выступа над их укрытием и припала к земле перед переполошенными братьями. Фили едва удержался от того, чтобы не пырнуть гостя ножом.

— Прошу прощения. Меня привлекла ваша история, — тень обратилась в эльфа, который повернулся к Балину и склонил голову в приветствии.

— А, это ты… — Кили облегченно расслабил плечи и позволил стреле свободно упасть на землю.

Бильбо нервно хихикнул, раздумывая, стоит ли сказать Майтимо, что его появление после ужасных разговоров об орках, сражениях и смерти было как нельзя кстати. Но все же он попридержал язык и только улыбнулся эльфу.

— Я не хотел вас напугать, — сказал Майтимо. — Сегодня была моя очередь приглядывать за вами, и я услышал историю вашего народа из своего укрытия наверху. Любопытство одолело. Ты рассказывал то, чего я еще не слышал, — обратился он к Балину.

— Что, шпион решил явить себя? — загремел голос Торина у него за спиной. — Твоя очередь приглядывать за нами, так ты сказал? Я раз за разом их предупреждал: ни одно слово не будет тайной. Вы шпионите за нами от самого Шира?

Бильбо поежился и обменялся несчастными взглядами с Фили. Они оба с тревогой смотрели, как Майтимо развернулся к Торину. Его длинная завернутая в плащ фигура скрывала Торина из виду; в три шага эльф подошел к нему. 

— Я бы не назвал это шпионажем, Торин Дубощит. Но ты верь в то, что тебе угодно.

— Мне надоела эта игра, — рявнул Торин в ответ. — Я предельно ясно выразился, когда сказал вам не лезть в мои дела. Я не просил охранять и защищать нас всю дорогу, и, пусть даже это могло сослужить нам хорошую службу, я не могу отделаться от чувства, что все это вы делали ради собственного развлечения. Каждый день вы играли с нами и смеялись над выражениями наших лиц. Не отрицай этого, я слышал своими собственными ушами. 

Эльф не сказал ни слова; Бильбо ущипнул себя за переносицу и застонал. Ничем хорошим это не закончится, ничем.

— Почему ты так злишься, Торин Дубощит?

Бильбо с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть, когда в его воображении всплыло разъяренное лицо Торина, распаленного еще больше необходимостью смотреть на эльфа снизу вверх.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что ярость ослепляет?

Торин не ответил, но Бильбо мог себе представить, как его колотит от гнева.

— Ты больше не способен отличить друга от врага. Ты видишь оскорбление и насмешку в любом добром намерении. Твоя гордость застилает здравый смысл.

— Как ты смеешь?! — выкрикнул Торин. Бильбо увидел вспышку света на металле и понял, что Торин обнажил меч.

— Нет, попридержи свою руку, — эльф даже не вздрогнул. — Я пришел не нарываться на драку. Я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты можешь представить, Торин Дубощит.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! — прорычал гном, не опуская меча.

— Скажи, мистер гном, неужели ты правда веришь, что один в этом мире испытал боль и лишения? Неужели ты правда веришь, что твоя беда — единственная в своем роде, и бремени, подобного твоему, не несет никто?

Хоть эльф и сказал, что пришел не нарываться на драку, получалось у него совершенно противоположное. Бильбо слушал с напряжением, как и все вокруг него.

— Не смей с таким пренебрежением говорить о бедах моего народа! — предупредил Торин.

— Я и не собирался, хватит искажать мои слова! Я лишь хочу сказать, что мне знакома твоя боль. Я знаю, что привело тебя сюда, я прошел через то же, что и ты, и страдал так же, если не больше. Я знаю, каково это — гореть в пламени собственной ненависти и гнева, видеть, как и друзья, и враги обращаются перед тобой в бегство, потому что единственный огонь, горящий в твоих глазах — это огонь мести. Мне тоже знакомы лишения и смерть, Торин Дубощит.

Бильбо охнул, сразу же испугавшись того, как громко этот звук нарушил повиснувшую тишину. Он накрыл рот ладонью и уставился на разворачивающуюся перед ним картину со все растущим волнением.

— Какие твои лишения могут сравниться с судьбой моего народа? — спросил Торин, заколебавшись на мгновение. В его голосе уже не было прежнего гнева, и, к облегчению Бильбо, он опустил меч. 

— Какие лишения? С чего бы мне начать? Как и у вас, мистер гном, у нас отобрали наш дом и наше сокровище. Моего деда убили на самом пороге. Жажда мести увела нас во тьму. Сумасшествие и горе уничтожили моего отца. Враг ломал меня до тех пор, пока не осталось ничего, кроме внешней оболочки. Я потерял дом, семью, руку и даже собственную жизнь. Я не лгу, когда говорю, что понимаю твои мотивы, и именно поэтому я хочу помочь, Торин, — Майтимо закончил со вздохом. Он отошел в сторону, склонив голову и закрыв глаза, являя взору Бильбо молчаливого и задумчивого Торина Дубощита. 

— Когда… это произошло? — спросил Торин после долгой паузы. 

— В другой жизни, в другом мире — и то, и то похоронено в Море.

— Кто вы? — Торин повернулся к эльфу, сведя брови к переносице, но в кои-то веки в его глазах не было гнева. 

— Мы нолдор. И мы терпели поражения еще до первого восхода солнца, мистер гном. Ты не единственный бездомный скиталец в этом мире, потерявший все, кроме воспоминаний о лучших днях. У тебя по крайней мере еще осталась надежда на возвращение утраченного. Для нас оно потеряно навсегда, безвозвратно, до самого конца света. Подумай об этом, Торин Дубощит, и, может, мы сможем лучше понять друг друга.

Сказав это, Майтимо завернулся в плащ и растворился в тени. Они не услышали ни звука его шагов, ни ответа, когда Торин крикнул ему вслед. Остальные путники смотрели друг на друга в изумлении.

Наконец Торин вернул меч в ножны и подошел к магу. 

— Гэндальф… Ты знаешь что-нибудь о том, что этот эльф сказал нам?

— Только легенды. Я не бродил по миру в ту темную эпоху и не был свидетелем ее горестей, — Гэндальф вздохнул. Бильбо показалось, что он как-то разом сжался и теперь выглядел старее и слабее, чем хоббиту когда-либо доводилось видеть. — Здесь не место для подобных историй. Лорд Элронд в Ривенделле знает больше. Возможно, он сможет пролить свет на историю этих эльфов. Они, в конце концов, его дальние родичи. 

За этим должны были последовать слова протеста — у Торина всегда было наготове резкое замечание, когда Гэндальф заводил речь о Скрытой долине и убеждал Торина привести туда его компанию. Но гном тяжело вздохнул и сел на валун рядом с Гэндальфом. Больше он не сказал ни слова, и маг вернулся к своей трубке, задумчиво глядя в темноту. 

Бильбо же после всего этого разговора приуныл и почувствовал себя очень, очень маленьким. Вдобавок к этому в голову ему закралась странная мысль, что он должен был извлечь больше смысла из всего услышанного. Бильбо опустился на землю, подтянул колени к груди и беспокойно потыкал пламя. Когда на плечо ему опустилась чья-то рука, Бильбо поднял взгляд и увидел отражение собственных чувств на лице Фили. Юный гном не сказал ни слова, но ободряюще сжал плечо Бильбо, после чего вернулся к брату.


	7. Chapter 7

_Дважды крикни сычом и один раз — филином_ , говорили они.

 _Мы будем рядом_ , говорили они.

И не соврали — в каком-то смысле. Фили и Кили первым на головы натянули грязные мешки в подготовке к ужину. _Тролльему ужину_. На котором вскоре вся компания должна была стать главным блюдом.

Впервые в жизни Бильбо довелось испытать что-то настолько ужасное и отвратительное. Никогда и ни за что после он не хотел вспоминать о том, как когда-то побывал тролльим носовым платком, а потом каменнолобые недоумки пытались сделать из него себе ужин. Хоббиту казалось, что сколько бы он ни мылся, от ощущения грязи на коже невозможно было избавиться.

— Парень, ты в порядке?

Балин, должно быть, почувствовал, как его колотит. Они ехали рядом, в дне пути от того места, к которому оказалась навеки прикована троица троллей, застигнутых врасплох восходом солнца. И все равно недостаточно далеко для бедного хоббита.

— Э… да. Просто… я в порядке, спасибо. 

— От такого мерзкого опыта сразу не оправишься, но не переживай. Были на волоске от смерти — но главное, что теперь все в порядке, — Балин сочувственно улыбнулся ему. 

«На волоске от смерти» — это было даже мягко сказано (да и не без доли иронии, если посмотреть на идеально лысую голову Двалина). Гэндальф пришел как раз вовремя, и не натрави он друг на друга тупых троллей… что ж… Бильбо бы так и не успел узнать, как лучше всего готовить гномов.

Они удалились от Заверти на шестнадцать дней пути и за это время ни разу не сошли с тракта, но проблемы все равно их нашли. Бильбо на самом деле задавался вопросом, как же у них получилось прожить целых две недели без происшествий, оставшись без спутников, на которых можно было бы рассчитывать. 

Эльфы бесследно исчезли, после Заверти они не подавали и малейшего знака своего присутствия, и даже Гэндальф согласился, что, возможно, они уже отправились в Ривенделл. На этих словах маг раздраженно хмыкнул — он был по горло сыт спорами с Торином и гномами в целом. В конце концов, если тролли забрались так далеко на юг… компания не собиралась тратить время на их поиски. 

Но Балин был прав, они выбрались из переделки несъеденными и с ними вновь был Гэндальф. Понадеявшись, что все худшее теперь позади, Бильбо решил взять себя в руки и как следует насладиться отпущенным ему временем. Тут он вспомнил о тролльей пещере и найденных в ней сокровищах. Как назвал ее Глоин? _Долговременный вклад_. 

В конце концов, все это происшествие закончилось не так уж и плохо. Даже Торин, казалось, был доволен своим эльфийским клинком, и Гэндальф обзавелся могучим оружием. Что же до Бильбо… он с улыбкой разглядывал ножны своего самого первого меча, висевшие у него на поясе. Гэндальф сделал ему импровизированный ремень и даже прочел небольшую лекцию о том, когда стоит бить врага, а когда лучше попридержать оружие в ножнах. Бильбо сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь у него хватит духу отнять у кого бы то ни было жизнь. Не говоря уже о том, что он попросту понятия не имел, как обращаться с мечом. 

— Что это, парень? — Балин наклонился к Бильбо и, прищурившись, принялся разглядывать его пояс.

Из ножен пробивалось тусклое голубое свечение; у Бильбо сердце рухнуло в пятки. Что говорил Гэндальф? Эльфийские клинки сияют голубым, когда поблизости орки? 

Ослабевшими руками Бильбо вытащил меч из ножен и увидел, что весь клинок светится. 

— Торин! — пронзительно крикнул он. — Торин, мечи! — Бильбо пустил своего пони рысью, направившись к голове группы. — Они светятся!

Торин обнажил свой огромный меч и широко распахнул глаза. Бильбо шумно сглотнул — он мог поклясться, что с каждым мгновением сияние становилось все ярче. 

— Орки! — крикнул Гэндальф. — И теперь это уже не шутки. Они приближаются. Орки! — выкрикнул он еще одно предупреждение.

— Гэндальф! Кому ты рассказал о нашем путешествии?! — неожиданно прогремел Торин.

— Никому... — начал маг.

— КОМУ ЕЩЕ ТЫ РАССКАЗАЛ О НАШЕМ ПУТЕШЕСТВИИ?!

— Больше никому. Клянусь. Приди в себя, Торин! Мы должны бежать!

В то же мгновение за спинами у них раздался протяжный и зловещий вой, подхваченный ужасным многоголосьем.

— Волки? Это волки, Гэндальф? — заикающимся голосом спросил Бильбо, с трудом удерживая пони на месте.

— Варги! — крикнул кто-то, и вся компания сорвалась с места. Кем бы ни были эти варги, Бильбо боялся их не меньше, чем его пони.

Гэндальф увел их с тракта и крикнул им спешиться и отпустить пони. Совет поначалу показался Бильбо донельзя глупым, но в следующее мгновение его пони заржал в ужасе и чуть было не сбросил седока. Хоббит спрыгнул с него и побежал к Гэндальфу со всей скоростью, на которую только были способны его ноги.

Это было ужасно — улепетывать по кочкам и камням от орды ненасытных орков, с каждой секундой сокращающей расстояние между ними. Бильбо слышал их голоса через звук собственного тяжелого дыхания и грохот множества сапог вокруг. Он с другом держался на ногах, трава обвивала его голени, оставляя после себя порезы. У Бильбо не было ни гномьих крепких ног, ни их же плотных сапог, и если бы его не подгоняли со всех сторон, он бы так и отстал от них. 

— Держитесь вместе! — крикнул Торин, развернувшись и быстро пересчитав их по головам. — Нужно найти место, где мы смогли бы защититься, Гэндальф! Они все ближе!

Но сколько бы они ни озирались по сторонам, вокруг были только камни и чахлые деревца — и неожиданно сами камни пришли в движение.

— Их еще больше! — крикнул Кили, выпустив стрелу в воздух; в отдалении раздался взвизг. 

— Мы окружены! — Фили подтвердил худшие опасения Бильбо и прорычал что-то похожее на боевой клич на кхуздуле.

Торин подхватил его и пролаял какие-то приказы, которые Бильбо был не в состоянии понять. Гномы замкнули кольцо и пихнули его в самый центр, где он натолкнулся на Ори. Но даже книжный червь компании обнажил широкий клинок и, издав яростный клич, распихал братьев локтями. 

Волки… _варги_ окружили их несколько мгновений спустя. Бильбо не видел их, но от одного рычания у него волосы встали дыбом. Грубые голоса перекрикивались словами на отвратительном языке, и клинок в руках Бильбо ослепительно сиял голубым. Его руки неудержимо тряслись, и хоббит мог только надеяться, что не поранит никого из своих друзей, реши он пустить оружие в ход.

Раздался свист тетивы на луке Кили, ему вторил леденящий кровь боевой клич — и все вышло из-под контроля. Испуганными глазами Бильбо пытался найти Гэндальфа, но маг уже кинулся в бой, размахивая одновременно мечом и посохом со скоростью и ловкостью, невозможными для старика. 

— Держись рядом с кем-то. Держись рядом с кем-то! — бормотал Бильбо себе под нос. Фили был слишком далеко, и Торин совсем пропал из виду. Он перепрыгнул через кучу острых камней и припустил было в сторону Двалина, и тут начался настоящий ад.

Бильбо не знал, сколько длилась битва. С равным успехом это могла быть одна минута или один день. Сам он едва ли мог различить что-то, кроме сумасшедшего биения собственного сердца. Сухая трава, окровавленные клинки и перекошенные от злости рожи смешались в одно размытое пятно перед его взором. Маленький эльфийский клинок Бильбо был запачкан кровью варга — он вонзил его в спину твари, которая чуть не отгрызла Нори голову. Но в остальном Бильбо только перепинывали от одного гнома к другому. Они все защищали его, но нельзя было не заметить, как растет их усталость.

Слезы ярости брызнули у Бильбо из глаз. Не страха — страх давно ушел, уступив место красной пелене гнева. Они не могли умереть здесь, просто не могли, они не дошли даже до Ривенделла, не говоря уже о баснословной Одинокой горе! Их путешествие не могло так закончиться, это было просто невозможно!

Бильбо уже приготовился с отчаянным криком броситься в самую гущу сражения, но его рука с мечом безвольно упала вниз, когда мимо просвистела стрела, прихватив с собой кусок его рукава. Острие вонзилось прямо в глаз косматой твари, упавшей всего в нескольких шагах от него. Воздух внезапно наполнился звуком множества рогов и тучей стрел.

Рука, подхватившая его с земли и усадившая на спину лошади, выбила остатки воздуха у Бильбо из легких.

— Держись, маленький хоббит! Мне понадобятся обе руки! — обратился к нему уже знакомый голос. Бильбо не знал, кому из эльфийских братьев он принадлежал, но теперь это не имело значения — они пришли! А сам он безвольно повис на спине огромной лошади, словно плохо привязанный мешок.

Впервые за всю битву Бильбо сделал то, что ему было сказано, и вцепился в гриву так, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь.

***

— Думаю, теперь уже можно спуститься, друг мой. 

Бильбо остался на спине большой серой лошади без седла или уздечки, или чего угодно еще, за что можно было бы уцепиться. В какой-то момент битвы эльф спрыгнул с нее и побежал за своей добычей на ногах, оставив несчастного хоббита на милость своей животины. Конечно, лошадь сохранила его в безопасности, но теперь его манила твердая земля, и Бильбо потянулся к эльфу, всей душой стремясь спешиться. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Спасибо, что спасли нас, — сказал он… Карнистиру. Да, эльф с легким румянцем на щеках, так его звали. 

Эльф коротко кивнул и похлопал лошадь по шее. 

— Я рад, что мы успели вовремя.

Бильбо ничего не мог на это возразить. Он окинул глазами поле битвы в поисках своих друзей. Вдалеке остатки стаи варгов спасались бегством, преследуемые группой эльфов на лошадях.

— Твои друзья в безопасности. И в целости, смею надеяться. Я, по крайней мере, не заметил на них ран. Смотри, — Карнистир махнул направо и широко улыбнулся. 

Бильбо и сам фыркнул, отчасти от облегчения, отчасти потому, что представший его взору вид и правда оказался забавным. На спине высокой темной лошади восседал Торин Дубощит с таким видом, словно оседлал дракона, и орал во все легкие.

— Если у него хватает сил так орать, я рискну предположить, что он цел и невредим. И знаешь, кажется, гномы не очень любят лошадей, — предположил Карнистир.

Мимо прогарцевала еще одна лошадь с Фили на спине, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на мольбы гнома остановиться. Бильбо последовал примеру стоящего неподалеку Гэндальфа и открыто рассмеялся.

Постепенно и эльфы, и гномы собрались в кружок вокруг так и не спешившихся потомков Дурина. Гэндальф, искренне обрадовавшийся тому, что Бильбо выбрался из переделки целый и невредимый, подвел его к остальной компании, и они принялись осматривать друг друга на предмет ранений. Их, к счастью, было немного, и то в основном царапины, хотя Бомбуру рассекли руку, а Дори немного прихрамывал на левую ногу.

Но также встал вопрос и о раненой гордости. Бильбо надеялся, что Торин Дубощит не воспримет свое спасение эльфами очень уж плохо, но, судя по его виду, надежды было мало.

— Я требую, чтобы меня немедленно вернули на землю! — прорычал он; его лошадь зафырчала и тревожно переступила с ноги на ногу. Лицо Торина страшно перекосило, и не только от гнева, но никто не осмелился открыто над этим смеяться. — Зачем, чтоб вас всех побрали, вы закинули меня на эту тварь? Мы сражались!

— Вы были окружены и рисковали попасть под наши стрелы. Никто не хотел уязвить твое достоинство, — Куруфинвэ приблизился к лошади и шепотом ее успокоил.

— Просто… снимите меня с этой отвратительной скотины!

— Эм, и меня тоже? — добавил Фили с надеждой.

Стоящий рядом с ним Тьелкормо сказал что-то лошади и отступил назад, позволив ей… опуститься на колени, как бы странно это ни звучало. Бильбо широко открыл рот, наблюдая, как лошадь медленно опустилась на одно колено. Фили нервно заерзал и обеими руками вцепился в ее гриву. 

— Что она делает? — задохнулся он, широко распахнув глаза. 

— Позволяет тебе сойти, — Тьелкормо протянул гному руку, и Фили соскользнул с лошади в целости и сохранности. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, осторожно отступая от огромного животного. 

— Тебе лучше быть с ней начеку, — Тьелкормо потрепал лошадь по морде. — Ей по душе блондины.

Фили отпрянул от лошади и гневно взглянул на сдавленно хихикающего Кили. Но все же они были целы и невредимы, и, быстро обнявшись, братья вновь обратили внимание на страдания своего дяди. 

Торин перестал требовать, чтобы его спустили на землю. Он выжидающе уставился, сложив руки на широкой груди.

— Ну. .?

— Ну? — у Куруфинвэ подрагивали губы, но он старательно сохранял серьезное выражение лица. 

— Сделай так, чтоб она меня опустила.

— Прости, у меня нет умений моего сына в общении с птицами и зверями, — сказал Куруфинвэ. Он подошел к нему и сложил руки в форме стремени. — Я не уроню тебя, мистер гном, обещаю. 

И таким образом Торин спустился с эльфийской лошади, очень медленно и очень осторожно.

— А вот и ваши бравые кони! — Тьелкормо указал рукой в направлении, откуда к компании вели их пони, целых и невредимых, и все еще снаряженных поклажей.

— Очень смешно! — услышал Бильбо ворчание Двалина. 

— Я так полагаю, вы ждете благодарности за наше спасение? — Торин с сомнением глянул на стоящего рядом эльфа. 

— Это не обязательно, но нам было бы приятно, — Куруфинвэ улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Спасибо. Но где вас носило, когда трижды проклятые тролли нас чуть не сожрали, хмм? Где вас тогда носило?!

На этих словах эльф откинул голову и рассмеялся. Его сыновья, оказавшиеся поблизости, последовали примеру отца, и звук их смеха стер из памяти рычание варгов. И все же, подумал Бильбо, Торин бы предпочел рычащих варгов.

Гном ощетинился и уже готов был дать какой-нибудь едкий ответ, но Двалин легко потрепал его за ухо и сказал:

— Ладно тебе, приятель, ты сейчас совсем как принцесска. «Где были мои рыцари в сияющих доспехах, когда тролли хотели порубить меня в фарш?» — передразнил он и искренне расхохотался. 

На мгновение Торин еще больше помрачнел — но уже в следующую секунду издал утробное ворчание, которое могло бы сойти и за смех. Вскоре вся компания покатывалась со смеху, и Бильбо мог только представлять, какое впечатление они производили со стороны. Разномастная компания психов из четырех рас, хохочущая до слез из глаз посреди чистого поля и давно уже позабывшая о том, с чего все это началось. Возможно, это были последствия шока после битвы, но на самом деле… Бильбо было совершенно все равно. Он оперся о Гэндальфа и засмеялся.


	8. Chapter 8

Вонь горящих трупов преследовала компанию даже тогда, когда между ними и местом битвы пролегло несколько миль. Пока они ждали возвращения сыновей Элронда и лорда Глорфинделя с погони, остальные эльфы быстро собрали тела в кучу и сожгли. Это должно было стать предупреждением для любого неприятельского взора.

Как бы там ни было, последний день мая постепенно клонился к ночи, и за спинами компании наездников расцветал прекрасный закат. До единственного места, где можно было без опаски перейти Бруинен вброд (особенно на пони), было еще три дня пути, но Бильбо был уверен, что путь в Ривенделл теперь станет гораздо безопаснее. Или хотя бы надеялся; однако Гэндальф заявил, что стычка с опасностью в такой близи от Скрытой Долины — невиданное дело. Эльфы Имладриса смогли только поделиться своими собственными опасениями по этому поводу, и история о троллях, забравшихся так далеко на юг Эттенмурса, особенно их взволновала. 

Компания все еще держалась тракта, прибавив в размере вдвое: эльфы ехали в хвосте процессии и по бокам. Их огромные лошади ржали и фыркали, и пригарцовывали на месте, недовольные медленной ездой, но никто не торопил пони, а уж усталых гномов и подавно.

Даже Торин, казалось, согнулся от усталости, и эльфам не раз пришлось возвращать в седло кого-то из его компании, начавшего клевать носом и опасно клониться к земле. Это и неудивительно… после бессонной ночи, проведенной в страхе быть зажаренными заживо, а потом еще и безумной битвы.

Бильбо с трудом боролся со сном, его глаза уже не раз закрывались сами собой, и эльфийское пение лишь навевало еще б _о_ льшую сонливость. В голове процессии тихо напевал Канафинвэ, но его песнь больше не была разрывающей сердце пыткой. И никто из гномов не сказал и слова против.

— Вот, отпей этого, — Карнистир подхватил Бильбо еще до того, как тот сообразил, что падает с пони, чем ужасно его напугал. — Вы все выбились из сил, это видно, но мы будем ехать, пока светло. Выпей, освежишься.

Бильбо принял маленькую фляжку, которую протянул ему эльф — такие же предложили гномам. Он понюхал ее содержимое — из серебряного горлышка доносился приятный аромат. Мысленно пожав плечами, Бильбо сделал щедрый глоток и обнаружил, что напиток был прохладным и практически безвкусным. Но стоило жидкости коснуться его желудка, как Бильбо широко распахнул глаза и почувствовал, что с него мигом слетела вся усталость. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким бодрым и полным сил!

— Полегче, не пей слишком много, — сказал ему Карнистир.

— Что это за чудо?

— Мирувор, мистер Беггинс. Очень крепкий. Еще одного глотка будет достаточно. 

Бильбо отпил указанный глоток и вернул фляжку, провожая ее полным сожаления взглядом. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение со всем, что он когда-либо ел или пил.

— Я словно только что проснулся после ночи крепкого сна в своей кровати и сытно позавтракал! Я мог бы скакать дни напролет, — Бильбо улыбнулся, почувствовав, как кончики его пальцев покалывает обновленная энергия.

— Не совсем уж дни напролет, но на какое-то время оно тебе поможет, — эльф улыбнулся в ответ.

Карнистир посмотрел вперед, и Бильбо заметил, как дрогнули его губы, и, кажется, даже услышал тихий смешок… как и ожидалось, Торин не был готов так легко довериться эльфам с их питьем. 

Бильбо вздохнул, наблюдая, как гном остановил своего пони и принялся с подозрением обнюхивать переданную ему фляжку. И не он один.

— Думаю, было бы проще дать варгам разорвать тебя на куски, чем пытаться отравить сейчас, — пробормотал Карнистир.

— Прости, — Бильбо виновато глянул на него. — Он придет в чувство, я уверен. Остальные уже ведут себя не так… по-гномски.

Гэндальф недовольно ворчал что-то себе под нос и, казалось, уже был готов ткнуть Торина посохом. Гном наконец сделал глоток, и Бильбо судорожно прикусил губу при виде отразившегося на его лице изумления. Торин вздрогнул и тряхнул своей длинной гривой, а затем вновь прижал фляжку к губам. Бильбо даже мог поклясться, что он зарычал, когда ближайший к нему эльф с руганью выхватил фляжку из его рук: гном уже выпил больше положенного. 

Но это, однако, была не самая большая проблема. Через какое-то время после того, как все освежились, Фили и Кили начали ерзать в своих седлах, дергаться и без умолку невнятно что-то бормотать. Их глаза дико вращались, словно плохо закрепленные на месте шары, и при всем старании они не могли усидеть спокойно и мгновения. 

— Мы… э… у нас… как оно, — Кили запнулся, задохнувшись.

— Кажется… я сейчас взорвусь! А мое сердце… — Фили встряхнул головой, золотые пряди упали ему на лицо. Его заплетенные в косички усы подергивались, и Бильбо это могло показаться забавным, если б он не так переживал за него и его брата.

— Что вы опять натворили, плуты? — Двалин встрял между ними и легонько пихнул Кили в плечо. — Эй, ты чего творишь?! — крикнул он, когда рука Кили дернулась и ударила его, к ужасу молодого гнома. 

— Что, во имя Махала. .? — Балин с изумлением воззрился на парочку. — Все хорошо, ребята? Что-то болит? 

— Нет! Но я… да я сейчас закричу! — Фили захлопнул рот рукой, чтобы не допустить этого. В следующее мгновение он соскочил с пони и припустил к голове процессии. 

— Мне так жаль, я отвернулся на мгновение, только на мгновение, — сказал Майтимо. — Я не предупредил, что нельзя пить больше одного глотка, и…

— Это все жажда! — пискнул Кили. — Я не хотел!

Он тоже спрыгнул с пони и кинулся вслед за братом.

— Что вы сделали с моими племянниками?! — прогремел Торин. Бильбо вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, куда помянутые племянники делись, но ни одного из них не было видно.

Куруфинвэ как раз пытался объяснить Торину, что случилось, и успокоить его волнение, когда они услышали крики и смех где-то в стороне от дороги.

— Кто-нибудь поймайте этих идиотов и отберите у них оружие, пока сами себя не поранили, — проворчал Торин.

Майтимо и Тьелкормо спешились, кинувшись туда, откуда доносились смех и возбужденные крики. Но только через какое-то время Кили и Фили удалось поймать, побороть и разоружить. Немногие в компании смогли сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но и молодые гномы смеялись вместе с ними, одурманенные напитком. После нескольких минут развеселой потасовки Торин отвесил каждому по подзатыльнику, пролаял несколько зловещих проклятий и посетовал на то, каким позором они были для всего народа гномов. 

Фили беззаботно хихикнул, увернулся от нового подзатыльника и спрятался за ближайшего к нему эльфа. Бильбо оставалось только удивляться, как Торин до сих пор не взорвался.

— Спокойно, Торин! — попытался урезонить его Гэндальф. — Они ничего не могут с этим поделать. Подожди, когда пройдет эффект, и тогда принимайся за лекции. Сейчас ты только попусту сотрясаешь воздух. 

— Я уже вижу, — огрызнулся Торин. — Надо связать их и закинуть на пони, — он умолк, когда Кили возмущенно ахнул и кинулся прочь, дико хихикая на ходу. — И рты заткнуть… — Торин вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

Он уже готов был претворить угрозу в жизнь, но непутевых племянников вновь поймали, и в этот раз они просто рухнули на землю и в мгновение ока уснули. Эльфы подняли их и усадили впереди Майтимо и Тьелкормо. Практически сразу же парни обмякли в руках сидящих позади всадников и тихо засопели.

Эльфы смеялись и, к ужасу Торина, обнимали доверенных им гномов, словно спящих детей. Но они пообещали везти их так мягко и аккуратно, как только возможно, и приказали своим лошадям скакать как можно осторожнее и не трясти спящих красавиц. 

И компания наконец смогла продолжить свое путешествие. Солнце уже почти скрылось за западным горизонтом, но в гаснущем свете Бильбо видел, как Торин то и дело поглядывает на племянников. Хоббит фыркнул, подумав, как, должно быть, Торин внутренне ежится каждый раз, когда видит своих потомков, уютно устроившихся в сильных эльфийских объятиях. 

***

Когда эффект мирувора прошел и Бильбо наконец отошел ко сну, он был уверен, что беспробудно проспит до самого утра. Но посреди ночи его разбудили голоса совещающихся. С трудом подавив зевок и потянувшись под одеялом, Бильбо попытался разобрать, о чем говорят, и, что важнее, кто.

Он расслышал звучный голос Гэндальфа и низкое ворчание Торина, и чистый эльфийский голос, хотя Бильбо не смог определить, кому он принадлежал. Он сел и посмотрел туда, где кончался ряд спящих тел его спутников. Он увидел Гэндальфа, сидящего у костра, и Торина рядом с ним — оба внимательно слушали, что говорил им Глорфиндель из Ривенделла. Все трое расположились слишком далеко от Бильбо, чтобы он мог расслышать хоть что-то из разговора. Но наверняка они обсуждали какие-то важные вопросы, подслушивать которые у хоббита не было никакого резона.

— Бессонница замучила, мистер Беггинс? — шепот, раздавшийся у него за спиной, дико напугал Бильбо. Он резко развернулся, но ничего не увидел, пока чья-то рука не схватила его за запястье и не притянула к земле. — Шш, ты же не хочешь, чтобы благородные и могущественные господа узнали, что ты подслушиваешь.

— Я не подслушивал… — Бильбо прищурился, не в состоянии определить, какой из эльфов с ним перешептывался. 

— Ты, может, и нет, а я — да, — эльф подвинулся ближе к нему и стянул капюшон. Это был Куруфинвэ — сын — самый неразговорчивый из братьев — по крайней мере, с Бильбо. Неудивительно, что хоббит его не узнал.

Он притих и напрягся, когда Торин вдруг заговорил громче, но тот вскоре вновь перешел на шепот. 

— Я просто надеюсь, что они не слишком спорят, — сказал Бильбо.

— Ты удивишься. Кажется, в кои-то веки ваш бесстрашный лидер готов прислушаться. И ему бы стоило. Положено начало событиям гораздо более великим, чем его скромный поход за сокровищами. Если он не обратит на это внимание, его с этой развеселой компанией сметет с ног. 

Бильбо нахмурился. Ему не очень понравились слова эльфа, но часть про начало великих событий взволновала его еще больше. 

— О чем ты? Какие события? 

— Я не знаю наверняка, они говорят намеками и загадками. Вряд ли они сами много знают, но я слышал, что Белый Совет созывается в Имладрисе. Так сказал Элронд перед тем, как мы отправились вам на выручку. 

— Белый Совет? Что это?

— Собрание магов и могущественных эльфийских лордов. Они зовут себя Стражами Средиземья. Они будут говорить об орках и ваших троллях, мистер Беггинс, и других таких же предзнаменованиях зла.

— И вы будете принимать участие в этом совете? — спросил Бильбо после нескольких секунд раздумий.

— О нет. Мы совсем недавно пришли в этот мир. Мы знаем недостаточно, чтобы должным образом читать знаки, которые ищут Великие. Возможно, отца следовало бы включить, но основательница Белого Совета этого не потерпит. Леди Галадриэль, королева Лотлориэна, — последние слова эльф произнес с несомненным презрением. — Она ненавидит моего отца, а всех нас — горячо презирает. 

От изумления Бильбо закашлялся, не в силах удержаться. Он и представить себе не мог эльфа, способного на ненависть к кому-то, кроме Врага.

— О, не переживай. Уверяю тебя, эти чувства взаимны, — беспечно добавил Куруфинвэ. — Нам есть чем заняться вместо плясок под дудку этой королевы. 

Было сложно разглядеть лицо эльфа, и все же Бильбо заметил проблеск холодного пламени в его глазах — но Куруфинвэ быстро натянул на лицо безмятежную улыбку. 

— Ты думаешь, мы встретимся с этой эльфийской леди в Ривенделле? 

— Вы — возможно. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что она обеспокоится малым народцем. Прости за такие слова, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто… благородные и могущественные редко снисходят до дел смертных. Разве что когда им очень захочется сунуть нос не в свое дело.

Бильбо вернулся на свою лежанку и посильнее закутался в одеяло, встревоженный словами эльфа.

— На твоем месте, мистер Беггинс, случись мне пересечься с ее делегацией из Золотого Леса, я бы спокойно, но как можно быстрее свернул в другую сторону. И его Королевскому величеству посоветовал бы поступить так же. Уверен, ему от встречи с Галадриэль будет столько же радости, сколько от присыпки ран солью.


	9. Chapter 9

Бильбо брел словно во сне, и с каждым шагом перед ним все шире разворачивался вид, который не смогло бы породить и самое богатое воображение. 

Задолго до того, как долина Имладриса открылась его взору, хоббит почувствовал дыхание перемен, едва заметное поначалу — прохлада в воздухе и благоухающий аромат, напомнившие Бильбо об эльфийском напитке. Но чем дальше в эльфийские земли вела его тропка, петляющая вдоль Бруинен, тем свежее становился воздух, а природа расцветала в такой полноте жизни, что у Бильбо дух захватывало.

Солнце сияло высоко в ясном июньском небе, но не припекало даже в зените. Нежнейший ветерок шелестел в траве, принося с собой прохладную дымку тумана с бесчисленных водопадов, украшающих крутые склоны долины живыми гобеленами. И повсюду пели птицы, вплетая свои голоса в музыку Гремячей. 

Усталость оставила путников, и теперь они перешептывались друг с другом, дивясь эльфийской магии в деле. Но эльфы не произнесли ни слова и только отправились вперед сообщить о прибытии компании и отвести своих лошадей в стойло. Узкая тропка не позволяла ехать более чем одному в ряд, так что эльфы оставили Гэндальфа в одиночестве вести путников на подходах к мосту.

— В Последнем Домашнем приюте к востоку от Моря нет места земной усталости, — сказал Гэндальф. — Можете звать это эльфийской магией, если хотите, но ее нет нужды бояться. В доме лорда Элронда вы найдете прибежище, покой и исцеление своих ран.

— А как насчет еды? — Глоин озвучил вопрос, мучивший всю компанию. Их сумки заметно полегчали, и Бильбо теперь мог затянуть пояс гораздо туже, чем когда покидал Бэг Энд.

— Обязательно. Еда, питье — все, что только душе угодно, — заверил их Гэндальф. — А также наиприятнейшая компания, о которой только можно мечтать, и ответы на наши вопросы, — маг пристально взглянул на Торина.

Бильбо подозревал, что лидер их компании до сих пор не горел желанием раскрыть цель их похода какому бы то ни было эльфу. Он совершенно точно не показал Куруфинвэ свою карту, хотя Гэндальф предложил это, сказав, что он сам и некоторые из его сыновей были одареными учеными. Но все же загадка карты требовала разрешения, и в конце концов Торину пришлось бы сдаться. 

Но все мысли о картах и секретах вылетели у них из головы, стоило только им ступить на мост и пересечь границу владений Элронда Полуэльфа. Даже каменная арка, перекинувшаяся через Бруинен, несла на себе следы мастерства, которое вызвало у гномов искреннее восхищение. Как и Бильбо, они вытягивали шеи и с широко распахнутыми глазами разглядывали открывающиеся им чудеса архитектуры. 

Последний Домашний приют оказался больше, чем просто домом. Это был небольшой эльфийский город, расположившийся на узкой полосе земли между отвесными каменными стенами. Прямо через него с грохотом неслась Бруинен, подпитываемая множеством потоков, которые обрушивались в долину. Куда бы Бильбо ни кинул взгляд, воздух словно бы мерцал множеством радуг, и он мог только моргать от изумления. 

А сами здания… Издалека они были похожи на статуэтки из серебра и золота, творения искуснейших ювелиров, которые только приходили в этот мир. С широкого круглого двора, где компания спешилась со своих пони, им было отлично видно, столько труда вложили каменотесы и скульпторы, и мастера по металлу в свои работы, запечатлевшие величие Древних дней и великолепие утерянных эльфийских земель. Колонны были почти неотличимы от живых деревьев и сплетались над их головами сетью лоз и листьев растений, которые Бильбо даже не мог назвать. У него не хватило бы слов описать эти тонкие башенки или просторные террасы, или бесчисленные каменные арки, соединявшие здания. Все было сделано с такой тщательностью и точностью, что глаза разбегались.

Хотя Бильбо всегда знал, что отличается необычно богатым для хоббита воображением, ни одна прочитанная им история не смогла бы подготовить его ко встрече с такой невыразимой красотой. Он догадывался, что и Эребор произвел бы на него такое же впечатление — рассказы Балина определенно пробудили в его сердце желание побывать в гномьем королевстве — но сейчас его сердце было отдано Ривенделлу. 

— Добро пожаловать, Торин Дубощит. Добро пожаловать всем вам, — поприветствовал их темноволосый эльф. Он спустился по лестнице во двор в сопровождении Элладана и Элрохира. У каждого из троих был на голове венец, и их длинные мантии чуть заметно мерцали при каждом движении. Гэндальф обнял лорда долины, и они улыбнулись друг другу, обменявшись парой слов на эльфийском.

Торин подошел к лорду Элронду и поблагодарил его за гостеприимство. Похоже, он наконец решил последовать совету Гэндальфа и проявить уважение к хозяину, такт и немалую долю очарования. К счастью, остальные гномы последовали его примеру и позволили эльфам лорда Элронда забрать их поклажу и увести пони.

Их провели по крутой лестнице со двора и в великолепный дом для гостей. Одна только комната Бильбо была такой огромной, что могла бы вместить в себя несколько спален из его родного дома — а он всегда гордился просторностью Бэг Энда. В комнате не было окон, но она выходила на круглый балкон, с которого открывался поистине захватывающий вид на долину. Вскоре он встретился там с большей частью гномов, все они со смесью трепета и неловкости во взорах разглядывали высокие колонны и статуи, неотличимые от живых эльфов, поддерживавшие потолок.

Дав путникам время освежиться и передохнуть, лорд Элронд пригласил всю компанию на обед и отвел их на широкую терассу, где уже были накрыты два длинных стола. Там их ждал Глорфиндель в компании еще двух эльфов Имладриса и сыновей лорда Элронда. Бильбо огляделся в поисках Куруфинвэ и его сыновей, но их не было. Он хотел было спросить про них, но стоило ему сесть за стол со своими друзьями, как еда тут же завоевала все его внимание. 

Из всех гномов только Торин сидел за одним столом с лордом, на стуле с высокой спинкой, в котором, казалось, ему было не особо уютно. Бильбо видел, как он разговаривает с Гэндальфом и эльфийскими лордами, но не мог разобрать ни слова из-за шума за его собственным столом. Хотя его друзья немного приуныли при виде предложенной им еды и с недовольством обсуждали смехотворное обилие травы в ней, вино пришлось им по вкусу, и теперь они опустошали графин за графином, все больше распаляясь. Но все же Бильбо понял, о чем шла речь, когда Гэндальф и Торин достали свои эльфийские клинки.

Он бы послушал, что говорили за тем столом. Гэндальф как-то намекнул, что эти эльфийские мечи были очень древнего и благородного происхождения. Он сказал, что клинки выковали Высшие эльфы Первой эпохи в Гондолине. Бильбо читал кое-какие древние легенды и знал историю падения прославленного королевства, но как могли эльфийские клинки пережить столько тысяч лет без единой царапины?

Тут же Бильбо вспомнил про свой собственный маленький клинок и призадумался: была ли у него какая-нибудь история? Он принес его с собой за стол (более или менее спрятав под курткой) как раз с целью это узнать. Бильбо встал, вынимая меч, и глянул на второй стол, где Торин как раз забирал свой собственный клинок у лорда Элронда. Было ясно видно, что гном держал его с обновленным почтением.

— Я бы не стал этим утруждаться, парень, — сказал ему Балин.

— Почему? Думаешь, мой меч ни разу не был в битве?

— Я даже не уверен, что это меч. Как по мне, больше похоже на нож для писем, — Балин добродушно усмехнулся и предложил Бильбо вернуться на его место.

— Должно быть, ты прав.

Потеряв всякую надежду, Бильбо уже собрался было вернуть кинжал в ножны, когда Глорфиндель обратил на него внимание и подошел к их столу. 

— Мистер Беггинс… что это? Можно?

Гномы враз затихли, наблюдая, как Бильбо передал эльфу свой меч. В руках Глорфинделя он и правду казался не больше, чем ножиком.

— Где ты нашел его? В пещере троллей вместе с остальными?

— Да. Гэндальф… он дал мне его, — сказал Бильбо, удивленный изумленным взглядом эльфа.

— Не могу поверить, что снова держу его в руках… — пробормотал Глорфиндель.

— Тебе знаком этот меч? Э, то есть, этот нож. Думаю, это скорее уж нож…

— Это нож, верно. Когда-то он был моим, — эльфийский лорд улыбнулся шире, проводя пальцами по ровной металлической поверхности. Поглядывая на Балина, Бильбо не мог сдержать торжествующую ухмылку.

— Я потерял этот нож в тот ужасный день, когда пал мой город. Он еще был со мной, когда мы вышли из туннеля и бежали по ужасной горной дороге. Вскоре на нас вновь напали, и я… я тоже пал. Не могу поверить, что эти клинки смогли ускользнуть из рук гондолинских мародеров и руин Белерианда без единой царапины, когда все мы умерли и наши земли поглотило Море.

— Подожди… подожди! — Бильбо внезапно почувствовал слабость и рухнул обратно на стул. — Ты… хочешь сказать, ты тот Глорфиндель? Тот, который сражался с балрогом?

Глорфиндель слабо, почти смущенно улыбнулся и медленно кивнул.

— Во имя всего святого! Ты… я не… ты… а у меня твой меч… то есть твой нож! О! — Бильбо несколько раз судорожно втянул воздух и с благодарностью принял бокал с вином, который Балин пихнул ему в руки. 

— Это было очень давно, Бильбо. В другой жизни. Сейчас я Глорфиндель из Имладриса. К вашим услугам, — Глорфиндель склонил голову, обращаясь к гномам, которые смотрели на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Может, их народ и не интересовался эльфийскими легендами и героями, но о знаменитых балрогоборцах Гондолина слышали все.

Глорфиндель придвинул себе стул и сел рядом с совершенно ошарашенным хоббитом.

— Не знаю, какая судьба столкнула вас с этими троллями, — сказал он. — Но она сполна отплатила вам за все тяготы. Клинок, которым теперь владеет Митрандир, принадлежал моему королю. Я даже предположить не мог, что он не был навечно погребен вместе с ним в руинах его башни. А Оркрист, меч Торина… он выпал из руки Эктелиона, когда он сражался с Врагом на улицах нашего города. Этому клинку нет и не было равных, и я надеюсь, что Торину Дубощиту он послужит лучше, чем моему другу в тот судьбоносный день.

Когда эльф закончил говорить, повисло долгое молчание. Все они пытались уложить в голове то, что только что услышали. Даже для тех, кто едва был знаком с этими историями, это было все равно что встретиться и заговорить с живой легендой. Кашлянув и почувствовав, что краснеет, Бильбо повернулся к Глорфинделю. 

— Мой лорд, владеть этим оружием — великая честь, которой я нисколько не достоин. Могу ли я вернуть его?

— Нет, Бильбо Беггинс, не можешь, — эльф улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, оставь его себе.

— О нет, я не могу…

— Мне будет приятно знать, что он попал в хорошие руки, хотя я надеюсь, что тебе не придется пускать его в ход.

— Боюсь, я даже и не знаю, как им пользоваться…

— Так не пойдет! — эльф фыркнул. — Мы тебя научим.

Бильбо посмотрел на него с неуверенностью, отчасти надеясь, что Глорфиндель просто пошутил.

— Я научу тебя, как сражаться этим мечом.

— И мы тоже, — предложил Фили с таким энтузиазмом во взоре, что Бильбо испугался — а ну как братья прямо сейчас выдернут его из-за стола.

— Ну… спасибо, — промямлил он. 

— Отлично, тогда решено, — Глорфиндель вернул Бильбо маленький меч.

— Эм… прошу прощения, мой лорд, но не могли бы вы сказать мне… У него есть имя? — с надеждой спросил Бильбо.

— Боюсь, нет. Но это не страшно. Это теперь твой меч и ты сам должен найти для него подходящее имя, — сказал ему Глорфиндель. 

Слегка подрагивающими руками Бильбо вернул клинок в ножны. Придется ему поработать над теми крупицами эльфийского, что он знал, пусть даже только для того, чтобы подобрать красивое имя такому древнему и важному оружию. Но при мысли о том, что он и в самом деле будет учиться им владеть, несчастного хоббита пробирала дрожь.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Я пыталась найти информацию касательно этого, но для меня так и остается неясным, сколько времени Торин и его компания провели в Ривенделле. В книге говорится, что больше 14 дней. К тому же я не очень понимаю, на какую дату в истории выпадает День середины года/середины лета. 21 июня? 24 июня? Последний день июня? Так что я обратилась к Атласу Средиземья, в котором сказано, что компания прибыла в Ривенделл 4 июня и покинула его 1 июля. Целая пропасть времени, особенно по сравнению с "мы только узнаем то, что нам надо, и свалим отсюда" у Питера Джексона. И это замечательнейший расклад для моей истории.

Предыдущий вечер обещал стать самым неприятным в жизни Бильбо. Что ж, может, и не самым — вряд ли что-то могло сравниться с ужином у _троллей_ — но достаточно неприятным, чтобы он вспоминал о нем с дрожью. 

После первого дня отдыха в доме лорда Элронда Торин был приглашен (или, скорее, безжалостно отослан Гэндальфом) поведать лорду Имладриса о цели его путешествия и узнать, что мог посоветовать ему сам Элронд. Хотя, возможно, свою роль сыграла даже и не столько настойчивость Гэндальфа, сколько желание Торина побыстрее покончить со всем этим — это-то и решило исход дела с его стороны. Так через какое-то время после ужина Торин вместе с Гэндальфом явился к лорду Элронду на личную беседу.

Торин настоял на том, что будет разговаривать только в присутствии своего главного советника, и Балина вызвали присоединиться к ним. Гэндальф в свою очередь настоял на том, что и Бильбо должен участвовать в разговоре, хотя последний сам толком не понимал, чем он будет там заниматься, кроме путания у всех под ногами. И он очень старался не обращать внимания на то, как Гэндальф раз за разом называл его _взломщиком_ компании Торина, особенно когда лорд Элронд окинул его долгим, полным сомнения взглядом.

Несмотря на все его протесты, Бильбо проводили до двухярусного зала, который служил вестибюлем перед обширной библиотекой Ривенделла и открытым кабинетом для советников лорда. Две винтовые лестницы смыкались площадкой у Бильбо над головой, и там, в темноте, он заметил чей-то пригнувшийся силуэт. Он не смог понять, была ли это статуя или живое существо — но, в конце концов, во многих частях дома ответ на этот вопрос было сложно найти и при свете дня. 

Стоя в пятне серебристого лунного света, лорд Элронд наконец заговорил о путешествии Торина к Одинокой горе. Он повторил то, что уже рассказал ему Куруфинвэ (Торин ругнулся себе под нос и поклялся, что никогда не простит этого обнаглевшему ублюдку), и предложил гному спросить нужного ему совета.

Тут-то Бильбо и пожалел, что не мог просто исчезнуть в тени и незаметно ускользнуть. Ему вовсе не хотелось оказаться между молотом и наковальней — между невыносимой гномьей упертостью и нетерпением, которое даже Гэндальф был больше не в силах прятать. 

Торин долго медлил, неразборчиво перешептываясь с Балином. Гэндальф начал мерить шагами пол, вздыхая и бормоча себе под нос, а лорд Элронд ждал с непроницаемым выражением лица. Бильбо никогда еще так не хотелось закричать — хотя бы только для того, чтобы разорвать наконец эту тяжелую тишину — но наконец Торин предъявил свою карту. Взглядом, которым он буравил спину Элронда, склонившегося над бесценным артефактом, можно было бы сжигать плоть. Но, как и сказал Гэндальф, только лорду было под силу разгадать загадку карты Трора. 

В лучах лунного света карта обнаружила невидимую надпись. Точнее, ее наличие — но прочитать написанное было невозможно. Умелые гномьи руки написали ее итильдином, который становился видимым лишь при свете луны или звезд. Но защита карты Трора не ограничивалась только этим. По словам лорда Элронда, лунные руны можно было прочитать только в тот же день года и при свете той же луны, при которой они были записаны. Для лун на карте этим днем был день Середины года. 

Известия предсказуемо не вызвали большой радости у собравшихся: облегчение Торина — все-таки в карте его деда и правда были сокрыты подсказки — мгновенно сменилось сомнением и разочарованием. До дня Середины года было еще по меньшей мере двадцать шесть дней! И все это время он должен был провести в Ривенделле, без дела и в компании лживых эльфов.

Лорд Элронд предусмотрительно ретировался, избавив своего мрачного гостя от унижения, которое могла бы принести неприятная сцена. Но это не помешало Торину выразить весь свой гнев по поводу такой долгой задержки на очень громком и очень цветастом кхуздуле. 

Бильбо, с другой стороны, едва смог скрыть свое облегчение. Для него эти новости были без всякого преувеличения потрясающими. Целых три недели и даже больше в прекраснейшем месте Средиземья! Опасности дороги уже начали увядать в памяти хоббита, и тех приключений, что он уже пережил, ему хватило бы на целую жизнь.

Было бы не очень умно заводить разговор с Торином в таком дурном расположении духа. Даже Балин оставил его наедине с самим собой и присоединился к Бильбо с Гэндальфом на обратном пути к их комнатам. Когда гнев Торина уляжется, он сам все поймет. Его компании нужно было немного отдохнуть и восстановить силы. И когда Балин сообщил остальным, что их визит в Ривенделл растянется, не все гномы восприняли эту новость с огорчением.

Бильбо не искал для себя никаких сокровищ, кроме тепла огромной мягкой кровати и мирной компании хозяев. И потребуй кто-нибудь у него честного ответа прямо здесь и сейчас, он не променял бы прелесть жизни в Ривенделле даже на свой любимый дом в Шире. Бильбо никак не мог понять, как кто-то может отвергать такой уют ради провонявших драконом пещер. Торин, однако, явно придерживался иного мнения. Вернувшись из библиотеки, он так и провел большую часть ночи, меряя шагами балкон туда и сюда. Засыпая, Бильбо все еще видел темный силуэт гномьего короля, мелькающий за тонкими занавесками его комнаты.

***

— Будешь еще?

Глорфиндель со своим предложением холодного эля вырвал Бильбо из воспоминаний о богатом на события вечере днем ранее. 

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Эльф заново наполнил его кубок и облокотился о стоящую за ними деревянную ограду. 

— Витаешь в облаках, мистер Беггинс? 

— Нет. Не… совсем. Прости.

— Расслабься… что я говорю? Это именно то, что тебе и нужно. Как следует отмокнуть, как следует поесть и выспаться в тишине и покое. Похоже, я перестарался и вымотал тебя сильнее, чем следовало.

Эльф не так уж глубоко ошибался, но Бильбо не решился произнести это вслух. Его первые попытки овладеть мечом оказались неуклюжими и утомительными, несмотря на все советы Глорфинделя и его терпение. Эльф сдержал свое обещание и заказал для Бильбо деревянный меч такой же формы и веса, как его бывший нож. Он, казалось, был полон решимости научить Бильбо хотя бы основам фехтования. И какое бы уныние ни вызывала эта идея у Бильбо, ему просто пришлось учиться.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так. Дело вовсе не в этом. Это я должен извиниться за то, что тебе приходится тратить время на неумеху.

— Мастер Беггинс. Нет, Бильбо. Сегодня, и только потому, что это твой первый раз под моим руководством, я позволяю эту ерунду со взаимным обменом извинениями. Но с завтрашнего дня ты становишься моим учеником, я — твоим учителем, и мы оба будем вести себя соответственно. Да?

Остолбеневший, Бильбо сделал хороший глоток и кивнул.

— Только не надо смотреть на меня с таким ужасом, — Глорфиндель засмеялся.

— А как мне не чувствовать ужаса? Я же не такой воин, как он, — Бильбо указал в сторону Фили. 

Молодой гном присоединился к их тренировке и до сих пор отрабатывал свои быстрые движения, размахивая тяжелыми клинками с поражающей воображение скоростью. К тайному удовольствию Бильбо, Фили буквально светился от счастья каждый раз, когда Глорфиндель хвалил его за ловкость и умелое обращение с оружием. Хоббит подозревал, что его друг никак не мог унять свое восхищение героем и с трудом это скрывал, но даже если Глорфиндель догадался об этом, то никак себя не выдал.

Не желая уступать брату, Кили взял свой лук и поразил эльфов своей меткостью на полигоне для стрельцов. Бильбо только надеялся, что Торин не задаст племянникам хорошую трепку, узнав, как они пытались покрасоваться перед проклятущими эльфами.

— И вряд ли им станешь, — сказал Глорфиндель. — Ты не станешь таким смертоносным воином, как тот молодой принц, но тебе это и не надо. Достаточно просто уметь постоять за себя. Горько жить в мире, в котором даже не способные удержать в руках меча могут от него погибнуть. Твои друзья, будь то эльфы или гномы, или сам маг Митрандир, не всегда успеют прийти на помощь.

Бильбо задумчиво кивнул и вдруг вспомнил кое-что, о чем хотел спросить Глорфинделя с тех самых пор, как эльф забрал его на тренировку. 

— Лорд Глорфиндель, можно вопрос?

— Просто Глорфиндель, если тебе не трудно. «Капитан» во время наших тренировок, но в остальном я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не звал меня «лордом». Звучит слишком напыщенно на мой вкус. Но что тебя тревожит? 

— Не то чтобы тревожит, просто… Я думал о наших друзьях. Моих, по крайней мере. Эльфы, которые путешествовали с нами — ты знаешь, где они? Я их не слышал и не видел с тех пор, как мы прибыли в Ривенделл, и… думаешь, они уже ушли? 

— Ты про Куруфинвэ и его сыновей? Они все еще здесь.

Бильбо облегченно вздохнул, и стоящий с ним рядом эльф широко улыбнулся.

— Не переживай, они в порядке и добром здравии. Они живут в своем собственном гостевом доме, но, похоже, решили пока что проводить больше времени наедине. Пока ваша компания окончательно не успокоится. Полагаю, они не хотят путаться под ногами и вынуждать Торина Дубощита общаться с большим числом эльфов, чем он способен вынести, — Глорфиндель ухмыльнулся.

— Но… они все еще хотят пойти с нами, нет?

— Я не знаю, Бильбо. Тебе придется узнать об этом у них самих. Я могу отвести тебя к их дому, если ты хочешь с ними увидеться.

— Это было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны. Но сначала… ты не мог бы рассказать мне о них побольше? Конечно, только если вы достаточно близко знакомы и ты можешь об этом говорить.

— Мы знакомы, и я могу. Наверное, ты хочешь узнать, знал ли я Куруфинвэ и его сыновей в прошлом? В наших старых жизнях, до падения?

— Да.

— Возможно, кое-что я мог бы тебе рассказать…

— Я не хочу совать нос не в свое дело, — быстро добавил Бильбо. — Просто редко выпадает возможность поговорить, когда одна группа так настроена против другой. Но они мне очень понравились, и я бы хотел…

— Не продолжай, я понимаю, — Глорфиндель прервал поток извинений Бильбо. — Ответ — «да». Я знал Куруфинвэ и его сыновей раньше. Они были частью моего Дома в Гондолине, Дома Золотого цветка. Одни из них были мастерами, другие — учеными, третьи — охотниками. И все — отважными воинами.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Бильбо и принялся ждать, что еще скажет Глорфиндель. Но эльф, казалось, неожиданно погрузился в свои собственные мысли.

— Они все пали в битвах Белерианда, — добавил Глорфиндель после долгой паузы. — Сначала Куруфинвэ, затем — его сыновья, но не все сразу. Это были темные дни, Бильбо, — эльф вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

— Я понимаю. Хотя нет, да и не смог бы. Но чем больше я узнаю, тем больше приближаюсь к пониманию, — ответил Бильбо. Он понял, что пробудил в собеседнике болезненные воспоминания и расстроил его, и решил сменить тему.

По счастливой случайности в этот самый момент на выручку пришел Фили. 

— Думаю, мистер Беггинс уже больше похож на ученого, чем когда-либо будет на воина, — Фили широко ухмыльнулся хоббиту. Он стоял перед ним и эльфом, все еще сжимая клинки в руке и тяжело дыша от напряжения. Фили избавился от приличной доли своей одежды, но это не сделало его и на каплю стройнее. Бильбо окинул взглядом его крепкое тело — с головы до ног обтянутое мускулами — и с сожалением подумал о том, что целая эпоха тренировок не сделала бы его хотя бы отчасти таким же сильным и опасным.

— Что ж, не всем же быть боевыми гномьими принцами, — Бильбо фыркнул.

— Нет, но вы можете побыть хорошими мальчиками и налить мне кружечку вон того, — Фили указал на небольшую бочку рядом с Глорфинделем одним из своих мечей. Он заметил, как отвалилась челюсть у Бильбо, и понял, что только что назвал эльфийского лорда «мальчиком». — Э… я прошу прощения, мой лорд. Это… я не хотел вас обидеть.

— Я и не обиделся, — Глорфиндель налил молодому гному напиток. Он засмеялся и хлопнул Фили по плечу. — Но что забавно, кажется, в последний раз меня звали «мальчиком»… о, тысяч десять лет назад. 

К удовольствию Бильбо, Фили тут же покраснел, как свекла, до самых корней волос и усов.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ты ничего странного здесь не заметил? — спросил Бофур.

Бильбо с гномом сидели на скамейке в маленьком саду за гостевым домом, в который их заселили. Прямо перед ними в кустах белых роз журчал маленький ручей, бегущий к огромным водопадам.

— Я хочу сказать, здесь много чудн _о_ го. Вот, к примеру, кажется, будто время застыло на месте. Мы вроде бы пришли сюда неделю назад, но с тем же успехом это могло случиться год назад или только вчера.

Бильбо заметил, что обычно жизнерадостное выражение на лице его друга уступило место меланхоличному.

— Это странно, да. Но не в плохом смысле, — ответил он.

— О нет, не в плохом. Просто… вот так пробродишь тут, разглядывая красоты, и даже не заметишь, как пролетит несколько лет. И эти эльфы… словно сам ритм их жизни другой. Они никогда не спешат.

— А куда им спешить? В конце концов, им не нужно беспокоиться о скоротечности жизни. 

— В этом ты прав, — сказал Бофур. Его руки работали одновременно со ртом, вытачивая из куска дерева нечто, уже начавшее очертаниями походить на игрушечную лошадь. — Они еще постоянно нам улыбаются. Порой возникает чувство, что нас здесь держат за детей.

— Вряд ли они хотят этим нас обидеть. Если подумать, в их глазах мы и правда должны сойти за детей. Что мои года или твои для тех, кто считает ход времени в тысячелетиях? — сказал Бильбо.

— Когда ты так говоришь… О, а я вспомнил, о чем хотел сначала сказать. Я ни разу не видел тут ребенка. А ты? 

Бильбо потер лоб, вспоминая всех эльфов, с которыми ему довелось повстречаться. Бофур был прав!

— Кажется, и я не видел.

— Вот и я о том же; и остальные парни все здесь обошли, но не встретили ни единого эльфийского ребенка. Много эльфиек, но ни одного малыша.

— Может, они все выросли?

— Может быть. Но разве это не странно? В твоем Шире было полным-полно щекастых кудрявых мальчиков и девочек… хоть они и бросались от нас врассыпную. Помнишь? — Бофур улыбнулся из-под своих длинных усов, срезая последние куски дерева с игрушки у себя в руке. 

— Разве можно это забыть? Обо мне, наверное, до сих пор судачат во всех четырех уделах. Чудак Бильбо Беггинс отправился навстречу приключениям, — Бильбо засмеялся. 

— И еще б _о_ льшие чудаки гномы, его на это толкнувшие… Ты скучаешь по дому, друг мой? 

— Конечно. Хотя тяжело скучать по родным просторам в таком месте. Что насчет тебя? Ты оставил кого-то там… если можно поинтересоваться? 

— Интересуйся на здоровье! И ответ будет «нет». Если ты про даму сердца или, может, маленького гнома, для которого можно было бы делать такие побрякушки, — Бофур поднял деревянную лошадку и оглядел ее, прищурившись. — У меня нет семьи, хотя я не прочь когда-нибудь ей обзавестись. 

— Ты все еще молод… наверное, — Бильбо застенчиво улыбнулся. 

— В душе я моложе, чем с виду, но тот еще обаятельный плут, я знаю, — Бофур подмигнул ему. — Может… если нам улыбнется удача в этом приключении, я переключусь с поисков хорошего табачного зелья и бесплатного пива на более важные вопросы.

— Хахаха, это… звучит как хороший план. А что насчет остальных? Большинство из них не склонно поддерживать светские беседы, а кое-кого я бы и в мыслях своих об этом не спросил. Кто-то еще кроме Глоина женат?

— Нет. Насколько мне известно. Но это не такая уж редкость. У гномов не так много женщин, и даже те единицы, что есть, могут предпочесть независимую жизнь браку. Да и кроме того, у кого хватит сумасшествия выйти за Бомбура с его бездонным желудком или нашего дикого старшего братца? Да и я, конечно, обаятелен, но не настолько.

Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ на довольную ухмылку Бофура, но все же от него не укрылся проблеск тоски в глазах гнома. Он не решился дальше наседать на него с вопросами — это было бы все равно что совать свой нос в чужое дело, а Бильбо слишком уж нравилась неспешная дружеская беседа, чтобы так ее портить. 

— А что насчет Торина? — он сменил тему. — Он король. У него должно быть предостаточно воздыхательниц.

— Я тоже так думаю, но, похоже, он даже не задумывается о поиске супруги. У Торина на уме только семейная драма и долг, который он должен исполнить. К тому же у него есть кому передать свое место в назначенный срок. Это решает проблему с рождением наследника. Думаю, если бы Торин взвалил на себя еще и эту ношу, он бы с ней далеко не ушел.

С одной стороны, Бильбо испытывал жалость к королю в изгнании и видел особую печаль в этой части его истории. С другой — он вполне мог разделить его чувства. После определенного возраста ему тоже начали докучать разговорами о том, что неплохо было бы уже взять себе жену и зажить так, как живут все порядочные хоббиты. И вот теперь Бильбо сбежал от этой судьбы так далеко, как даже и не надеялся. Он хотел как-то выразить свои чувства, но Бофур не дал ему открыть рта.

— Посмотри-ка! — прошептал он, указывая на удаляющуюся от них спину Торина Дубощита.

Гном, о котором шла речь, вышел из своих покоев и теперь, похоже, направлялся куда-то в гордом одиночестве. 

— Куда, по-твоему, он собрался? — спросил Бофур.

Бильбо пожал плечами, провожая взглядом Торина, который спустился по лестнице и исчез из виду. Хоббит широко разинул рот от удивления, когда Бофур вскочил со скамейки и побежал вслед за ним. 

— Ты хочешь пойти за ним следом? 

— Конечно хочу. Быстрее!

Для шумного грузного гнома Бофур двигался на удивление тихо и незаметно, когда это было нужно. На глазах у Бильбо он прятался за любую кочку, что могла сойти за укрытие, пока они выслеживали Торина. К счастью, гном так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил бы и табун диких лошадей, пронесись он мимо него. Пока из размышлений его не вырвал тихий, но ритмичный лязг, доносившийся из-за небольшой рощицы. 

— Бофур, подожди! — прошипел Бильбо, утягивая гнома за покрытую плющом беседку. — Он остановился! Что это?

Как и Торин, они внимательно прислушались. 

— Я бы сказал, что это лязг молота, но… Смотри, Торин направляется туда! — Бофур выступил из-за укрытия и поманил Бильбо за собой. 

Чем дальше Торин — с преследователями на хвосте — заходил по тропке в рощу, тем громче и четче становился звук, пока наконец он не вышел на поляну. В нескольких шагах от него Бильбо с Бофуром, скрючившись, затаились в зарослях, наблюдая сквозь сплетение листьев. Они вышли к кузницам и мастерским, и Бильбо вспомнилось, что Гэндальф как-то упоминал эльфийских кузнецов и новые ножны для Гламдринга.

Глазам Бильбо предстали больше дюжины совершенно одинаковых строений, расположившихся полукругом вокруг открытой кузни. Хотя в их архитектуре сохранились элегантные цветочные мотивы эльфийских владений, было несложно заметить, что строились они для более практических нужд. В некоторых из них недоставало части стен, и Бильбо видна была внутренняя часть. Но никого из эльфов не было на рабочем месте в этот день… в это время дня, по крайней мере. Кроме одного, активно работающего молотом.

— Кажется, это… — прошептал Бильбо, но Бофур цыкнул на него, призывая сохранять тишину. 

— А, это ты, — услышали они Торина.

Звук молота затих, и темноволосый эльф выпрямился. Это был Куруфинвэ — старший — одетый в тунику без рукавов и длинный фартук такого же неопределенного цвета, что и его штаны, с волосами, небрежно забранными в хвост.

— Торин Дубощит, — произнес он вместо приветствия. 

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — эльф на мгновение приподнял брови, а затем вернулся к работе. 

— Я гулял. Услышал шум, — сказал Торин.

Бофур ткнул Бильбо в бок и закатил глаза.

— Выглядит многообещающе, — прошептал он одними губами.

Бильбо слегка подтолкнул его локтем, призывая сохранять тишину.

— Что это? — Торин подошел к внушительных размеров наковальне, на которой тускло сиял огромный кусок раскаленного металла. 

— Не знаю. Пока. Я отбиваю этот кусок железа молотом и жду, пока он не скажет мне, чем хочет стать. 

Торин стоял спиной к Бильбо, но было нетрудно представить, как он нахмурился. Эльф безо всякого сомнения над ним издевался — во всяком случае, так могло показаться гномьему королю. Но он не произнес ни слова и просто стоял на месте, гордо и недвижно.

— Думаю, работа в кузне меня успокаивает, — Куруфинвэ поднял молот и опустил его на металл с громким лязгом. — Она не бывает бессмысленной, рано или поздно цель все равно себя обнаруживает. Готовый результат, вот я про что. Я вижу его и…

Куруфинвэ, вероятно, заметил выражение на лице Торина и отложил клещи в сторону, на время забыв об остывающем металле.

— По-твоему, это эльфийское безумие? — он покрутил пальцем в перчатке у виска, подчеркивая свои слова.

— Я этого не говорил, — ответил Торин.

— Ты подумал. Но скажи, тебе знакомо кузнечное ремесло?

— Иначе я бы и не называл себя гномом. Хотя по стандартам моего народа мои навыки не так высоки. 

Бильбо глянул на Бофура, но тот только пожал плечами вместо ответа.

— Но тебе надо было чем-то зарабатывать на жизнь, и я слышал, в своих кругах ты считаешься отличным кузнецом. Не сердись, мастер гном, я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Нет ничего постыдного в честной работе. И унизительного тоже, даже для короля.

— Ничего, — грубо ответил Торин.

— Нет. И позволь поделиться с тобой кое-чем из моих убеждений. Тебе никогда не будет по-настоящему принадлежать то, что сделано не твоими руками.

— Неужели? И что ты можешь сделать? Ты тоже сведущ в кузнечном деле?

— Я… много в чем сведущ, — беззаботно ответил Куруфинвэ. — Я способен кое на что по меркам моего народа, хоть я и не Феанор, — он улыбнулся. — Не хочешь присоединиться? Работа творит чудеса с плохим настроением.

Торин промолчал, но, судя по его виду, взвешивал предложение в голове. Наконец он кивнул и закатал рукава своей голубой туники.

— Хорошо. Но я не могу работать за наковальней. Тут все построено для верзил вроде тебя.

— Тогда становись за меха. Позже найдем для тебя скамейку или еще что-нибудь, на чем можно стоять. Держи, — эльф передал Торину свой молоток и вытащил из кармана фартука тонкий кожаный ремешок. 

— Тяжелый, — Торин одобрительно взвесил молот в руке.

— Я не ищу легких путей, — Куруфинвэ усмехнулся.

Он протянул Торину ремешок, и гном быстро перехватил свои собственные волосы. Затем Торин подошел к огромным мехам и, несмотря на неудобство, начал раздувать огонь.

— Разрази меня гром! — прошептал Бофур. — Похоже, что-то у нас намечается. 

Губы Бильбо изогнулись в улыбке, но он не сказал ни слова.

— Ну, что будем делать? — услышал он голос Куруфинвэ. Тот взял бесформенный кусок железа и опустил его в пламя.

Торин, — лицо которого было частично доступно взору Бильбо, — на мгновение прищурился. 

— Дракона, — сказал он. — Будем делать дракона.

— Отлично, — легко согласился эльф, не обратив внимания на резкий и горячий ответ Торина.

— Ты знаешь, как выглядят драконы? Видел хоть одного?

— Нет. Не видел. Черный Враг выпустил своих крылатых драконов много позже того, как я потерял возможность их увидеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы с ними сражаться. Какой-никакой, а плюс в смерти.

Торин раздул ноздри, но попридержал при себе то, что собрался прорычать. Как и Бильбо, он не был уверен, искренне ли говорит эльф или просто поддразнивает его.

— Покажешь мне, как выглядит Смауг Ужасный? — спросил Куруфинвэ.

— Нам понадобится бронза и золото, — сказал Торин, словно бы прогоняя из головы свои опасения.

— Достанем.

— Думаешь, лорд Приюта выделит золото на такую безделушку?

— Он почтет это за честь, — с уверенностью заявил Куруфинвэ.

Если Торину это и показалось странным, он ничего не сказал и просто вернулся к мехам. Куруфинвэ в это время взял щипцы и перевернул железо.

— Думаю, пора нам убираться отсюда, пока они не начали спорить о сплавах и чем там еще, — Бофур подмигнул, осторожно пихнув Бильбо локтем.

— Или пока нас не заметили.

— И это тоже. Идем, надо рассказать остальным, какое чудо только что случилось.

Кинув последний взгляд на чудн _у_ ю пару кузнецов за работой, Бильбо выскользнул из зарослей. Молот вновь загрохотал о наковальню, пока он с Бофуром еще был на расстоянии слышимости, и гном широко улыбнулся.

— Что ж, Бильбо, друг мой, похоже на то, что волнения в нашей общей компании наконец улеглись.


	12. Chapter 12

Каминный Зал стал у Бильбо самым любимым местом в Ривенделле. Он по чистой случайности обнаружил его во время очередной прогулки по Последнему Домашнему Приюту и с тех пор возвращался сюда хотя бы раз в день. Полумрак в вечном зале разгоняло лишь пламя камина, которое эльфы поддерживали круглый год. Но это был уютный полумрак — мирный и располагающий к раздумьям в тишине, когда это было нужно разуму, и наполненный прекрасной музыкой, когда ее жаждало сердце.

Бильбо не раз встречался в Каминном Зале с Канафинвэ. Как оказалось, менестрели лорда Элронда приняли его в свои ряды и каждый вечер приглашали вместе спеть. Поначалу Бильбо, чья память сохранила яркие воспоминания о ночи на Заверти, не имел ни малейшего желания его слушать, но уже очень скоро он, притихнув, сидел вместе со всеми, захваченный чувствами, которые голос Канафинвэ пробуждал в его сердце. Бильбо не нужно было понимать слова — силы, таящейся в них, было достаточно, чтобы унести его в глубины времен, в миры за пределами его воображения. И пусть даже временами голос певца снова выворачивал его душу наизнанку, Бильбо обнаружил, что в самых горьких его песнях таятся радость и надежда.

Эльфы играли до самой темноты и даже много позже наступления ночи, и Бильбо часто засыпал в нише, выложенной мягкими подушками, которую он случайно обнаружил в стене. Наутро он просыпался в своей кровати и даже не знал, кого благодарить за такую заботу.

Для гномов же эльфийская музыка не представляла и малой доли его интереса. По их словам, от нее вяло сердце — да и уши тоже. Помня, какой концерт они устроили для него в Бэг Энде, Бильбо решил не ввязываться с ними в спор.

В один особенно прекрасный вечер после особенно сытного ужина (эльфийские повара пустили в свои кухни Бомбура и приготовили вместе с ним один из гномьих рецептов) компания расположилась на балконе, и Торин предложил помузицировать. 

Один за другим остальные принесли свои инструменты, и Нори завел веселую мелодию на флейте. Братья вторили ему, а Бомбур начал отбивать ритм на барабане. Фили и Кили присоединились к оркестру со своими скрипками, и Бильбо с улыбкой наблюдал за ними. В кои-то веки братья не были вооружены до зубов и предавались делу, не имевшему никакого отношения к убийству; это была непривычная, но приятная глазу картина.

Бифур и Бофур играли на кларнетах, и вся гномья компания (даже Торин!) отбивала ногами в тяжелых сапогах веселый ритм. Бильбо с сожалением подумал, что ему здесь не с кем было потанцевать. Он мысленно отметил себе попросить Ори как-нибудь научить его этой песне. Его друзья, должно быть, отлично ее знали и играли уже немало раз — так складно звучала их музыка. Они начали петь, и многоголосье смешалось в одном развеселом хоре. 

По всей видимости, эльфы думали так же. После нескольких песен Бильбо заметил под балконом целую толпу изумленных слушателей. Они смеялись, рукоплескали и просили гномов сыграть другие песни, а потом еще и повторить их. Они оставили гостей в покое только после того, как гномы пообещали сыграть для них в Каминном зале.

Так следующим вечером вся компания очутилась в освещенном лишь огнем камина зале, в который, казалось, набилась добрая половина дома лорда Элронда с самим лордом во главе. К удивлению Бильбо, Торин принес с собой свою золотую арфу. Однако большую часть вечера он просидел в стороне с ней на коленях и только иногда покачивал головой в такт песням родичей.

— Ты играешь на арфе? — обратился к нему Канафинвэ, когда гномы прекратили петь. Менестрели принесли освежающие напитки для гномов, и Канафинвэ подал Торину золотой кубок.

— Иногда, — Торин кивнул. Забившись в свой любимый укромный уголок, Бильбо с трудом разбирал слова их беседы, тонущей в голосах других эльфов.

Канафинвэ словно бы мысленно взвесил арфу в толстых пальцах Торина.

— Можно? — он потянулся к арфе, и Торин отдал ее после секундного колебания. — Восхитительный инструмент. Очень тонкая работа. Идеальная настройка, — эльф с осторожностью извлек несколько нот. В его руках арфа казалась маленькой. 

— Ты тоже играешь? — Торин внимательно к нему присмотрелся.

— Да, когда есть возможность, — ответил Канафинвэ. — А она выпадает не так часто. Я не могу брать арфу с собой в поход. Но, возможно, пока мы здесь, можно было бы… если ты не против, возможно, мы могли бы сыграть вместе? 

Разговоры вокруг них неожиданно стихли. 

— Едва ли найдется песня, которую мы оба знаем, — сказал Торин.

— Я могу тебя удивить. Но если и правда такой не будет, ты можешь просто научить меня одной из своих, — с улыбкой предложил Канафинвэ, нисколько не смущенный устремленными на них взглядами многих глаз.

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Торин.

По крайней мере, он не сказал «нет», подумал Бильбо. Но, похоже, предложение Канафинвэ не вызвало у Торина такого же интереса, как кузнечное мастерство его отца.

Канафинвэ кивнул в знак согласия и отступил, пропуская Торина к его компании. Окруженные пристальным вниманием всех собравшихся в зале, гномы собрались вокруг своего лидера и принялись перешептываться. Через несколько минут Торин подошел к огню, а остальные вернулись на свои места. 

Медленно и сперва чуть слышно гномы затянули мелодию без слов. Все остальные звуки затихли, и в тишине их голоса постепенно набирали силу. Наконец Торин запел:

За дальний кряж туманных гор,   
Во тьму и мрак подземных нор   
Рассветный час проводит нас   
За кладом, скрытым с давних пор.*

Слова были на Всеобщем наречии, но в его звучном низком голосе звучала такая печаль, что у всех слушателей дрогнуло сердце.

Здесь силу мощных чар сплетал  
Кузнец, пока узор ковал.   
Во мгле, в горах, где дремлет страх,   
В чертогах гномьих пел металл.

Второй куплет подхватили Бофур и Кили, голос которого звучал мягче и звонче.

Эльфийским королям творцы  
Ковали дивные венцы,   
И блеск лучей в клинки мечей  
Ловили гномы-кузнецы.

Теперь гномы пели медленно и торжественно. В каждой строке песни эхом отдавалась тоска по утраченным сокровищам и гордость за былое величие.

Эльфы ахнули, когда Торин подошел к камину и пропел припев на своем родном языке. Остальные гномы замолчали, от изумления не в силах продолжить песню. Несколько мгновений хриплый, низкий голос Торина один удерживал все внимание слушателей. Бильбо задрожал, и к его глазам подступили слезы. 

Фили и Кили поднялись со своих мест и подошли к дяде, допевая остаток песни вместе с ним. Стоя вполоборота к огню, они медленно вывели последние строки и затихли. 

Бильбо часто заморгал, пытаясь прочистить глаза и разглядеть наследников Дурина. В этот самый миг перед ним стояли истинные правители гномов; их лица окаменели, и длинные тени лежали у их ног.

Никто в зале не хлопал и не выкрикивал слова восторга, как раньше. Только потрескивание поленьев в камине нарушало полнейшую тишину. Наконец лорд Элронд встал и подошел к трем гномам, низко кланяясь.

— Это огромная честь для нас, Торин Дубощит, — сказал он. — Не счесть лет, прошедших с тех пор, как я в последний раз слышал язык твоего народа в такой удивительной песне.

Бильбо вспомнил: Гэндальф упоминал, что гномы строго оберегают свой язык… или он сам прочитал об этом в какой-нибудь книге? Как там было? Услышать гномий язык — к беде: тебя либо покрывают отборнейшими ругательствами, либо готовятся жестоко убить с минуты на минуту.

Но тут на глазах у Бильбо Торин ответил на слова лорда поклоном; на его лице играла редкая улыбка. Его племянники повторили жест дяди и выпрямились, гордо расправив плечи — было видно, как они довольны собой. 

— В последний раз я слышал пение твоих предков в Эрегионе, в чертогах Келебримбора, Торин.

При этих словах рядом с Бильбо раздался шорох и тихое «ох». Он глянул по правую сторону от себя и увидел Куруфинвэ с отцом. Бильбо не имел ни малейшего понятия, как и когда они здесь очутились. 

— В те дни эльфийские мастера всегда привечали своих друзей из Казад-Дума, потому что им был по душе наш эль, а нам — их искреннее жизнелюбие. Мы многого достигли благодаря друг другу, я говорю не только о богатстве и знаниях. Тогда я выучил ваш древний язык, — сказал лорд Элронд. — О да, в те времена у гномов было меньше секретов, — эльфийский лорд улыбнулся в ответ на удивленное выражение на лице Торина. — Они стремились делиться с нами знаниями, но, как оказалось, наш язык давался им намного проще, чем нам — их. Келебримбор — исключение, конечно же, он был истинным сыном своего отца и унаследовал многие его таланты, но даже он не мог петь на кхуздуле. Он пробовал, но, помнится, чья-то метко брошенная кружка быстро остудила его пыл. Кто знает, чьих это было рук дело — может, постарался сам Нарви, может, кто-то другой. Но после этого даже внук Феанора больше не пытался прыгнуть выше головы. 

Кто-то из эльфов фыркнул, и даже у Торина забавно дернулась челюсть. Но Бильбо услышал, как Куруфинвэ вздохнул. Он повернулся к паре эльфов и увидел, что отец обнял сына. Лицо Куруфинвэ было полно печали, а взгляд — болезненной тоски. Но вскоре он закрыл глаза и положил голову отцу на плечо. 

— Ты жил в том городе? — спросил Торин, немного взяв себя в руки.

— Нет, мой дом был в Линдоне, подле короля Гил-Галада, но я достаточно часто наведывался в Ост-ин-Эдиль, чтобы завести дружбу с мастерами из Казад-Дума.

— Тогда, возможно… — Торин замялся, с сомнением глядя на эльфийского лорда. — Возможно, ты мог бы рассказать о моих предках?

Кили и Фили подались вперед, готовые повторить просьбу, хотя и без этого нетерпение на их лицах говорило само за себя.

— С удовольствием, — ответил лорд Элронд. — Но не в этом зале. Говорят, истории выматывают и рассказчика, и слушателей. Все желающие могут присоединиться к нам, — обратился лорд Элронд к примолкнувшим зрителям. 

Он поманил Торина за собой, и если даже гному не пришлось по душе последнее приглашение лорда, он не показал виду. Они вышли из зала, Фили и Кили не отставали от дяди ни на шаг.

Их друзья побросали музыкальные инструменты и бегом кинулись вслед за лидером, а вместе с ними — целая толпа эльфов.

Бильбо вскочил с места и направился туда же, куда и все. Но пока хоббит протискивался сквозь толпу, его взгляд привлекла странная картина. Куруфинвэ и его отец остались стоять, обнявшись, на том же самом месте. Бильбо мог поклясться, что видел, как у младшего эльфа подрагивали плечи, пока отец успокаивающе гладил его по голове.


	13. Chapter 13

Бильбо не считал себя чересчур уж любопытным. Совсем наоборот, он лучше любой живой души знал, как не совать нос в чужой вопрос. Разве ж он виноват, что уродился таким наблюдательным и любознательным? Или что маленький рост делал его практически невидимым глазу больших и важных особ? 

Он вовсе не хотел лезть не в свое дело, но день за днем какая-то туманная мысль маячила на краю его сознания. Странное ощущение преследовало Бильбо неделями, и стоило только ему подумать, что все наконец улеглось, как оно возвращалось с новой силой. Что-то было не так. Прямо у него перед глазами, прямо под носом — и он никак не мог понять, что.

Это чувство захлестнуло Бильбо с небывалой силой, когда одним утром он стал свидетелем странной сцены. Он направлялся на тренировку с Глорфинделем и племянниками Торина и мимоходом глянул в сторону небольшого моста и увидел на нем два неподвижных силуэта. Бильбо принял бы их за украшения — видели боги, он уже не раз здоровался со статуями в доме Элронда — но одна из «статуй» была удивительно похожа на Куруфинвэ. Старшего. Бильбо мысленно застонал: давно пора придумать этим двум эльфам прозвища. Только что-нибудь не такое грубое, как «Первый Рыжий» и «Второй Рыжий», как Кили в шутку называл Амбарусса у них за спинами.

Бильбо прищурился и разглядел, что силуэт на каменной арке и вправду принадлежит Куруфинвэ, а перед ним — леди почти с него ростом. Стройная, одетая во все белое и златовласая, она сияла ярче, чем солнце, в лучах которого купались оба эльфа. Застывшие на месте, словно мраморные изваяния, двое неотрывно глядели друг другу в глаза. Свежий утренний ветерок задувал пряди волос им в лицо, но они не обращали на это внимания. 

Лицо Куруфинвэ потемнело, а его глаза горели таким пламенем, что у Бильбо перехватило дыхание. Даже с такого расстояния он чувствовал тяжесть его взгляда; ему невыносимо захотелось спрятаться, укрыться от него. Ледяной взор леди был ничем не лучше.

Долгие минуты пара буравила друг друга смертоносными взглядами в бессловесной битве, свидетелем которой Бильбо ужасно не хотелось становиться. В его мозгу всплыло опасное предчувствие. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что смотрит на правительницу Золотого Леса, и эта прекрасная, светлая эльфийка действительно была способна на ненависть. Она пылала ею! 

Бильбо развернулся на пятках и бросился прочь, думая только об одном: убраться бы как можно дальше от холодной эльфийской леди. Краем глаза он увидел, как она наконец опустила голову, признав поражение, и покинула Куруфинвэ. К счастью, подумал Бильбо.

Но все-таки…

Этот случай мог бы вовсе вылететь у Бильбо из головы, если бы позже этим же днем Гэндальф не заговорил о правительнице Лотлориэна. Судя по всему, утром следующего дня им предстояли важные дела, но когда Бильбо спросил, в чем дело, Гэндальф только нетерпеливо от него отмахнулся, сказав, что маленьких хоббитов это не касается.

Ну и отлично, сказал Бильбо сам себе, и отправился искать информацию в других местах. Но его эльфийские друзья опять испарились — вероятно, отправились охотиться всей семьей. 

Всю ночь Бильбо кряхтел и ворочался, и толком не спал. Сначала его против воли втянули в приключения, а теперь обращаются как с ребенком. Ему это совсем не нравилось. Да еще и эта всё нарастающая уверенность, что он упускает нечто важное из виду, что картинка, которая должна была сложиться, никак не складывается.

Бильбо почти позабыл об этом на следующий день, который он провел в компании Ори, рисуя и сравнивая свои рисунки с его, но у Бильбо закончилась бумага, и ему пришлось бежать в библиотеку за новым пергаментом. Там он услышал знакомые голоса.

Спрятавшись за тяжелый бархатный занавес, Бильбо прислушался и узнал их: это Элронд и Куруфинвэ (собственной персоной, ни на какой не на охоте) разговаривали друг с другом на Высоком Наречии. То и дело проскальзывали незнакомые имена вроде Курумо, Артанис, Феанаро и Олорин — Бильбо вспомнил, что последнее принадлежало Гэндальфу. Куруфинвэ казался взвинченным и рассерженным, лорд Элронд пытался его успокоить.

Бильбо неловко переступил с ноги на ногу; он понял, что ничего не сможет извлечь из этой непонятной беседы. Как бы так выйти из укрытия, чтобы никто не подумал, что он подслушивал? Но вот он вновь услышал это имя… Феанаро.

Что, во имя всего благого и святого?.. О чем оно ему напоминало? 

Бильбо вспомнил, и у него почти остановилось сердце. Он схватился рукой за занавес, чтобы удержать равновесие, сжал дрожащие коленки вместе и уставился на оборотную сторону ткани широко распахнутыми невидящими глазами. 

Конечно… конечно! Вот она, маленькая ниточка, за которую нужно было потянуть, чтобы размотать весь клубок. Феанаро. Лорд Элронд называл эльфа, стоящего перед ним, Феанаро. Как же похоже на «Феанор»!

Ошеломленный хоббит не скоро осмелился пошевелиться и еще позднее сообразил, что оба эльфа ушли. 

Бильбо был слишком занят раскопками в собственной памяти, где он искал все доступные ему крупицы эльфийской истории и сравнивал их с уже имеющимися в распоряжении подсказками. Паззл неожиданно сложился, и Бильбо ругал сам себя. Как он раньше не понял? 

Это было безумие, конечно, и до Ривенделла Бильбо не верил в оживших героев легенд. Но разрази его гром, один из них учил его фехтованию! Почему с другими не могло быть так же? Как там говорил Глорфиндель, они были частью его Дома в Гондолине?

Бильбо встряхнулся и отдернул занавес, решимость докопаться до самой сути давней загадки победила ступор. Он часто-часто заморгал и с облегчением понял, что остался один в зале; но это не остудило его пыл. 

Бильбо собрался с силами и постучал в широкие двери библиотеки, которые тут же открыл эльф. Он был худ и бледен, и практически беловолос, но по-эльфийски красив. Но у Бильбо не было времени любоваться красотой библиотекаря. Он представился, и эльф в ответ назвал свое имя, которое Бильбо сразу же позабыл. Но врожденная вежливость позволила ему спокойно сообщить о цели посещения. 

Библиотекарь немало удивился, но и обрадовался, узнав, что хоббит хочет побольше узнать об эльфийской истории. Вслед за ним Бильбо поднялся по винтовой лестнице и миновал пьедестал в виде женщины, держащей что-то в руках. Сквозь несколько дверей поменьше они вместе пришли в некую комнату, и эльф указал Бильбо на кресло рядом с одним из маленьких столиков. 

На стенах висели ряды полок, заставленные книгами и заваленные свитками. В любое другое время это место показалось бы Бильбо раем, и он наверняка скакал бы на месте от радости, но сейчас хоббит только нетерпеливо хмурился в ожидании эльфа, который вернулся с огромной, витиевато украшенной книгой в руках. 

— Тебе нужна помощь в чтении? — спросил библиотекарь. 

— Да, боюсь, я не так хорошо знаю эльфийский. 

— Я бы очень удивился, если бы маленьких хоббитов в Шире учили Высокому Наречию. Но посмотри, — эльф открыл обложку и показал ему первую страницу, заполненную черными письменами. — Эту книгу перевели для наших друзей из Дунедайн, хотя они с ранних лет учат оба эльфийских языка. То, что тебе нужно, будет ближе к концу книги вместе со схемами генеалогий. Должен сказать, я поражен, что тебя так интересует Дом Финвэ. 

— Что ж, разве я не гость в доме одного из потомков этого рода? Я слышал истории лорда Элронда о его дальнем прошлом и хочу узнать больше, — ответил Бильбо, сам удивляясь тому, какое вдохновение на него нашло. 

— Замечательно, маленький ученый. Мы всегда рады тем, кому интересна наша история. Оставить тебя наедине с этим?

— Пожалуйста. И спасибо большое за помощь. 

— Я буду внизу. Позвони в колокольчик, если что-то понадобится, — библиотекарь показал на маленький серебряный колокольчик на столе. 

— Спасибо, — Бильбо кивнул, мысленно подгоняя эльфа уйти. Он начал листать страницы, даже не замечая искусную вязь, обрамляющую каждую из них. Руны, еще руны, наклоненные то туда, то сюда, убористый почерк, который невозможно было разобрать, и наконец — письмена, которые Бильбо были понятны. 

И вот оно, черным по белому, всё ясно, как свет дня — Бильбо не смог сдержать недоверчивый смешок. Семеро сыновей и их отец. Они назвали свои имена на Высоком Наречии, надеясь, что невежи гномы так и не поймут, что к чему. 

Куруфинвэ… Феанор и Куруфин, его любимый сын.

Близнецы Амрод и Амрас с общим материнским именем Амбарусса. 

Канафинвэ… менестрель Маглор. Конечно! Как он мог быть так слеп?

Карнистир — это Карантир, и Майтимо — Маэдрос.

Бильбо не бранил себя за то, что не понял сразу, кем был Тьелкормо. Хотя его имя было подозрительно похоже на «Келегорм». 

Он наконец нашел ответ на этот непонятный вопрос, мучивший его с тех пор, как эти эльфы оказались под его дверью. Феанор и его сыновья, попытавшиеся обмануть их своими же настоящими именами, присоединились к путешествию Торина Дубощита к Одинокой горе… ради чего?

Еще одна загадка, возможно, самая главная из всех. Бильбо ущипнул себя за переносицу, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. Он чуть не выпал из кресла, когда над ним, перекрывая свет, нависла темная фигура. 

— Очень занимательное чтиво, Бильбо Беггинс.

Бильбо судорожно сглотнул, расправил плечи и попытался придать своему лицу такое выражение, которое бы не кричало, что его застали врасплох за чем-то непотребным.

— Эм… да, наверное… — пробормотал Бильбо.

— Дом Феанора, ммм? — эльф постучал тонким пальцем по странице. — Интересно.

Бильбо никак не мог вспомнить, как же звали этого темноволосого эльфа, нависнувшего над ним. Он видел его раньше, за столом лорда Элронда… в компании Куруфинвэ. Нет. В компании Феанора.

— Что ж, прости за вторжение. Мне просто стало любопытно. Не каждый день увидишь ученого из земель хафлингов в нашей библиотеке, да еще и за изучением генеалогий нашего народа. Продолжай, — эльф отступил. — Прошу меня извинить, неотложные дела требуют моего присутствия. Приятного чтения, — сказал он, и от огонька в его темных миндалевидных глазах Бильбо стало не по себе.

Но мгновением позже эльф покинул его, и Бильбо вернулся к своей книге. Чем больше он смотрел на эти имена, тем яснее для него становилось все произошедшее. Но даже теперь, когда все доказательства были у него в руках, Бильбо никак не мог понять, что же это все значит.

Слишком много эльфов вернулись из мертвых… когда и зачем? Кого спросить? Кто будет с ним честен? Глорфиндель? Нет, Глорфиндель уже солгал. Гэндальф? Но сам Гэндальф привел этих эльфов в дом Бильбо. Лорд Элронд? Они прожили в его доме почти три недели, и эльфийский лорд наверняка знал своих… дальних родичей? Так Гэндальф назвал их? 

С кем Бильбо мог поговорить? Кто не был причастен к этому… Бильбо не хотел называть это заговором, но всё до ужаса было похоже именно на него. Кто?..

Белая леди! Та самая, от которой ему сказали держаться подальше! Галадриэль из книжек, их кузина. Она скажет ему правду. 

Бильбо вскочил с кресла и чуть ли не слетел по лестнице и даже не обернулся в сторону светловолосого библиотекаря, что-то встревоженно прокричавшего ему вслед. Сквозь двойные двери хоббит выскочил в изогнутый коридор и побежал, сам не зная куда. Он не встретил ни души, которая могла бы подсказать, где найти эльфов из Золотого Леса, но рано или поздно ему должен был попасться кто-нибудь доброжелательный и отзывчивый. Должен был. 

Бильбо был уже почти на улице — он хотел покинуть здание библиотеки и направиться в сторону кухонь, — когда его схватили и дернули в сторону чьи-то руки. Кто-то накинул на его голову плащ и прижал к своей твердой груди. 

— Куда это ты собрался, маленький любознательный хоббит? — прошипел знакомый голос ему в ухо. Тьелкормо. Нет, Келегорм.

Чуть ли не лишившись чувств, Бильбо обмяк в руках эльфа. Он не кричал и не сопротивлялся. У него не хватило ни сил, ни храбрости проронить хоть слово. Скованный страхом по рукам и ногам, Бильбо не сделал ничего, когда Келегорм поднял его и куда-то понес, словно безвольный мешок с поклажей. Бильбо не знал, куда он направляется. Он совсем не хотел узнавать.


	14. Chapter 14

— Отпусти! Да куда ты ж меня тащишь?! — к Бильбо наконец вернулся дар речи, и он начал отбиваться от Келегорма. Хоббит почувствовал, что эльф вошел вместе с ним в какое-то помещение и пинком захлопнул за собой дверь. — Немедленно отпусти! 

С позорным писком Бильбо упал на что-то мягкое.

— Отпустил. 

Келегорм швырнул хоббита на кровать в комнате, чем-то напоминающей его собственную. Бильбо скатился с покрывала и вскочил на ноги, разглядывая обстановку вокруг себя широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Хороший улов, брат. Но не знал, что тебя привлекают маленькие волосатые хоббиты. Ты еще больший извращенец, чем я думал, — Бильбо вздрогнул, услышав еще чей-то голос, и увидел эльфа, которого знал как Карнистира, взгромоздившегося на широкий подоконник. 

— Заткнись! Не время для твоих тупых шуток. У нас проблема, — огрызнулся Келегорм.

Через мгновение в комнату без стука ворвались Амрод с Амрасом. 

— Что случилось? Почему Эрестор сам не свой? — спросил Амрод. — О, Бильбо. Здравствуй. 

Блондин потер лоб и застонал; похоже, он был готов окатить младших братьев потоком красочных комплиментов. 

— Дорогой Эрестор должен был сказать вам, что Бильбо сунул нос в наше семейное древо. Игра окончена, братцы. Он знает. 

— Хмм, — близнецы переглянулись и с сомнением уставились на Бильбо. 

— Чего стоите?! Позовите atar и Нельо. И найдите придурка Кано! — рявкнул Келегорм на братьев. Как же он сейчас был не похож на того веселого, добродушного эльфа, который так нравился Бильбо.

— Проклятье, да кто умер и сделал тебя главным? — Амрас закатил глаза, и с подоконника раздался сдержанный смешок Карантира.

— Идите уже. Мы пока присмотрим за Бильбо, — Келегорм вздохнул.

— Вы уверены, что выстоите в одиночку? Бильбо такой маленький и умный, а вы оба такие огромные и тупые, он же может просто ускользнуть, — предположил Амрод; его явно не тревожило то, что вдруг нашло на старшего брата. 

— Не сейчас, чтоб тебя! Не сейчас, — Келегорм гневно махнул на него рукой, выгоняя из комнаты.

Бильбо наблюдал перепалку в безмолвном ступоре. Его глаза метались с хмурого Келегорма на угрюмого Карантира и обратно. Впервые за все время ему стало страшно.

— Что... вы со мной сделаете? — он закашлялся и вжался спиной в высокую кровать. 

— Сделаем с тобой? Бильбо Беггинс, твои слова меня ранят, — Келегорм неожиданно улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. — Никто ничего с тобой не сделает. Мы просто сядем и спокойно, обстоятельно поговорим. 

— Но я не...

— Шш, попридержи оправдания до тех пор, пока все не придут. Ты же не хочешь повторять всё по второму кругу? 

С этими словами Келегорм подтянул себе стул и удобно на нем устроился, закинув ногу на ногу и устремив на Бильбо заинтересованный взгляд. 

— А, atar, — Карантир соскользнул с подоконника и поприветствовал сосредоточенного Феанора, вошедшего в комнату. — Нельо, Кано, зануды, и маленький бесполезный Куруфинвэ. Все на месте. 

Куруфин прошел мимо брата с мрачной ухмылкой на лице и сел на подоконник. К облегчению Бильбо, его он не удостоил даже взглядом. 

— Итак, наш любознательный маленький взломщик наконец показал зубы, — вместо Куруфина на него уставился Феанор, и Бильбо на мгновение показалось, что он вот-вот лишится чувств. Не только потому, что сам вид эльфа нагонял ужас, но и потому, что только сейчас Бильбо в полной мере осознал, кто перед ним стоит. Он вцепился руками в одеяло и заставил себя встретиться с Феанором глазами. 

— Я уже начал терять надежду, но ты все-таки не подвёл, — сказал эльф. — Ну-ну, не смотри на меня с таким ужасом. Мы тебя не съедим. И никто на тебя не злится. По правде говоря, я тобой горжусь. 

Бильбо не мог поверить в искренность слов Феанора. Он переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое и в их глазах видел только раздражение, веселье, любопытство и тщательно замаскированную скуку. Один Маэдрос казался по-настоящему взволнованным, но откуда Бильбо знать? С его глаз словно откинули завесу, и он впервые по-настоящему увидел этих эльфов.

— Я уж думал, что нам придется провести для тебя длинный урок истории наедине, — сказал Келегорм. — Но было забавнее наблюдать, как ты пытаешься сам во всем разобраться. 

— Что? — Бильбо широко раззинул рот. — Ты хочешь сказать, что...

— Да, да, у нас была своя маленькая игра, и мы хотели сначала узнать вас всех получше, но, конечно, тебя никто не собирался оставлять в неведении. В конце концов, ты наш взломщик. 

Бильбо недоверчиво фыркнул во всю силу своих легких и оторвал взгляд от блондина. По крайней мере, Маэдрос и Феанор были настроены серьезнее и не смотрели на хоббита с таким видом, будто тот был диковинной зверушкой, показывающей фокусы. 

— Не то чтобы это очень честно с нашей стороны, но не могли же мы просто прийти к тебе домой, представиться своими обычными именами и честно заявить о нашей цели. Твое крохотное жилище и правда превратилось бы в кровавое поле битвы, — сказал Феанор. — Ты знаешь, как тяжело договориться с Торином Дубощитом. Даже не зная, кто я есть на самом деле, он относится ко мне с таким упрямством и недоверием, какого я давно не встречал. Знай он правду, у нас не было бы надежды и на ту шаткую дружбу, над которой мы сейчас работаем. 

— Но... это ложь! Вы все лжете! — Бильбо наконец взорвался. — Чего вы от нас хотите? Зачем всё это? 

— Нельо, дорогой, кажется, пришло время урока истории, — Феанор обратился к своему старшему сыну. — Давай, кажется, он боится тебя меньше всех. 

Маэдрос вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Затем он подвинул отца, опустился на колени перед Бильбо и поднял руки в знак добрых намерений. 

— Пожалуйста, Бильбо. Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Все это дело... сомнительно, и это еще мягко говоря. А из моего брата дипломат не лучше, чем из буйвола, — он косо глянул на Келегорма. — Мы не хотели тебя напугать. Прости.

Бильбо ничего не сказал, только настороженно глянул на эльфа. Ему больше некуда было пятиться, и он приготовился выслушать, что скажет ему Маэдрос.

— Мы правда собирались рассказать тебе всю правду, но не хотели торопиться. Понимаешь, Бильбо, нам нужна твоя помощь кое в чем. Мы немного слукавили, когда сказали Торину Дубощиту, что не ищем его сокровищ. 

— Я знал! — не удержавшись, прошипел Бильбо. 

— Нет, ты ошибаешься, Нельо. _Я_ не лгал, — встрял Феанор. — Мне не нужны сокровища Торина. Мне нужно _мое_ сокровище. 

— Верно, прости меня, — Маэдрос кивнул. — У гномов есть... или, скорее, было кое-что, что принадлежит нам. Они называют его Аркенстон, Сердце горы. Но они не знают, что... Сердце горы Торина — это один из наших Сильмариллов. 

Бильбо, должно быть, ослышался. Это невозможно. Он судорожно задышал, и лицо эльфа поплыло у него перед глазами. Что?!

— Дай хоббиту воды, — сказал Феанор. — Или вина. Он сейчас потеряет сознание. 

— Разве можно его винить? — спросил Маэдрос. Он взял полный кубок из рук одного из братьев и протянул его Бильбо. 

С трудом цепляясь за остатки чувств (и рассудка!), Бильбо принял питье. Сознание начало потихоньку возвращаться к нему только после нескольких хороших глотков. Прозрачное, медового цвета сладкое вино прокатилось по телу Бильбо приятной теплой волной. Голова хоббита перестала кружиться, а Маэдрос перед его глазами — двоиться. 

— Прошу прощения. Ты что-то сказал о Сильмарилле?

— Да.

Бильбо закатил глаза и одним глотком осушил кубок.

— Я, должно быть, схожу с ума, — пробормотал он, и несколько эльфов в комнате усмехнулись.

— Бильбо, послушай, — Маэдрос протянул было к нему руку, но вовремя передумал и опустил ее. — Я знаю, в это сложно поверить. Я сам не поверю до конца, пока не увижу Аркенстон собственными глазами. Но выслушай меня. Я так понимаю, тебе известны история создания Сильмариллов и нашей семьи? 

— Да, — сказал Бильбо.

— Ты знаешь, что Враг похитил их и убил нашего деда. И что случилось после?

Бильбо кивнул. 

— Ты знаешь, что мы бежали из Валинора в поисках мести и были изгнаны в наказание за наши злые деяния. Ты знаешь, что мы потеряли отца и что потом случилось со мной. 

Бильбо широко распахнул глаза: впервые за все время он обратил внимание на то, что у Маэдроса были обе руки, целые и невредимые. 

— Да, у меня теперь есть рука, — Маэдрос согнул пальцы, словно сам желая в этом убедиться. — В Белерианде не было. Но это не остановило ни меня, ни моих братьев. Мы пытались, Бильбо, все мы. Столетиями мы возводили новые дома и защищали их, но Враг всегда стоял на пороге. И мы должны были исполнить Клятву. Я не буду рассказывать тебе, какие деяния — благородные и жестокие — мы совершили во имя Клятвы. Ты сам уже знаешь о них, и пусть даже история временами вершит несправедливый суд, она не лжет. Мы убивали — врагов и друзей, эльфов и людей. Это было не важно. Мы сравнивали с землей королевства ради наших Сильмариллов, но раз за разом камни ускользали из наших рук. На берегу великого Моря случилась последняя битва. К тому времени только четверо из нас остались в живых. Я, Маглор и наши младшие братья. Мы одержали победу, как и во всех других братоубийствах, но это стоило нам Амбарусса, — Маэдрос затих и оглянулся, с болью в глазах посмотрев на младших братьев.

— Хватит драмы, Нельо! Все знают, что ты хороший рассказчик, давай к делу, — пробормотал Карантир. 

— Хорошо, — Маэдрос вздохнул. — Итак. Что я хочу сказать... Эльвинг, мать лорда Элронда, в тот день бросилась в море. Она предпочла убить себя и утопить наш Камень, только бы не отдавать его нам. Ради этого она оставила собственных маленьких детей. Такова власть Сильмарилла. Мы с Маглором забрали детей и вырастили, как своих собственных, постаравшись отдать им всю доброту, что еще осталась в наших сердцах. Элронд и его брат Элрос были моими сыновьями.

— И моими, — добавил Маглор, тепло улыбаясь воспоминаниям. — Наше время вместе пролетело быстро, но эти отношения дожили до сегодняшнего дня. Элронд впустил нас в свой дом, словно членов семьи, и до сих пор называет меня Маглор-atar.

Бильбо невольно улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку эльфа. Он видел лорда Элронда в кругу его родичей и не мог не заметить его практически благоговейную радость от общения с ними, и все это стало гораздо яснее в свете того, что Бильбо только что услышал.

— Да, да, очень трогательно, давайте дальше, — вновь влез Карантир.

— Морифинвэ Карнистир, если тебе нечего полезного добавить, попридержи язык! — рявкнул Феанор, и Бильбо не без удовлетворения отметил, как вспыхнули щеки эльфа.

— Раз уж мой нетерпеливый младший брат так настаивает, я закончу побыстрее, Бильбо. Наше время с Элрондом и Элросом и правда длилось недолго, потому что Силы этого мира наконец решили вмешаться. Все это время они стояли в стороне и наблюдали, как Враг уничтожал нас одного за одним в наказание за мятеж. Но наконец они сокрушили его и повергли в пучину земли, ставшие нашим домом. Они забрали два оставшихся Сильмарилла из короны Моргота и перековали ее в ошейник. Но мы были еще живы. Мы должны были исполнить Клятву. И мы — Маглор и я — подписали себе смертный приговор. Мы ворвались в лагерь, убили стражей и забрали Сильмариллы, каждый по одному. Никто не встал у нас на пути и не попытался остановить. Думаю, все они знали, что наше время пришло и никакие ваниарские клинки не принесут нам смерти худшей, чем та, что ждала впереди. Так и было. Сильмарилл жег мою здоровую руку, и я понял, что потерял все права на него. Но Клятва была исполнена, и теперь я мог умереть. Я мог снова вернуться к отцу и братьям. 

— Я вскоре последовал за ним, — вздохнув, Маэдрос замолчал, и Маглор подхватил историю. — И так история о Сильмариллах должна была закончиться для нас. Мертвых, обреченных навеки остаться в Чертогах Мандоса. Каждый Камень занял предопределенное ему место: один в небесах, второй — в морской пучине, и третий — в недрах земли.

— И мы возвращаемся в настоящее, — сказал Феанор. — Сильмарилл, который Маэдрос унес с собой в расщелину, тысячелетиями спал под толщей земли. Должно быть, подземные огненные реки переносили его на своих волнах, пока однажды гномы не нашли его глубоко в сердце вулкана, которым когда-то был Эребор.

Эльф умолк, давая Бильбо возможность осмыслить услышанное. Но Бильбо не смог проронить ни слова, так его ошеломил рассказ. Пустой кубок выскользнул из его руки и закатился под кровать, но он даже не заметил.

— Но что интересует меня больше всего, — Куруфин соскользнул с подоконника и встал в круг своих сородичей. — Это ли не счастливое совпадение, что нас выпустили из Мандоса именно сейчас? Всего сто или около того лет назад. Нам обещали вечное заключение в Чертогах Мандоса — по крайней мере, так я думал. И вдруг нам предложили возможность вернуться к жизни. Тебе не кажется это странным? — он пристально уставился на Бильбо.

Но несчастный хоббит не решился бы озвучить свое мнение, даже если бы таковое у него было. 

— Даже Морготу дали второй шанс, — с горечью ответил Феанор сыну. — Они выпустили его в наши земли всего через три Эпохи. Почему же нам нельзя возродиться? Посчитай: я тоже провел в заточении три Эпохи. Вы, мои сыновья, чуть меньше. Самое время! 

Бильбо вздрогнул, хоть эти резкие слова и не были обращены к нему. Маэдрос встал и успокаивающе сжал плечо отца.

— А теперь, — Келегорм тоже встал. — Ты знаешь нашу историю. Ты знаешь, где должен быть Сильмарилл. Вопросы, мастер хоббит?

Бильбо сидел с широко распахнутым ртом, словно рыба, хватающая воздух на суше — каким же он выглядел идиотом. Все шестеренки в его мозгу со скрежетом остановились. 

— Нет? Хорошо, я могу тебе с этим помочь. Курво, если бы ты был Бильбо Беггинсом, о чем бы ты меня спросил? 

Куруфин ухмыльнулся брату и прочистил горло. 

— Пожалуй... Я бы захотел узнать, почему ты так уверен, что гномий Аркенстон — это Сильмарилл, — сказал он.

— Хмм, хороший вопрос. Я бы ответил, что так сказал Элронд. Он был в Одинокой горе, когда там еще стояло великое королевство гномов, и видел Сильмарилл, — ответил Келегорм, не отводя глаз от Бильбо.

— И почему Элронд не попытался его вернуть? Знаешь, из любви к нашим дорогим братьям.

— А ты бы рискнул совершить попытку ограбления, если бы это грозило войной с гномьим королевством на пике его могущества? Элронд не идиот. И его не связывает никакая Клятва. 

— Справедливо. Связывает ли Клятва нас? — беззаботно спросил Куруфин. Было очевидно: двое братьев не раз играли в эту игру.

— Согласно словам Его Превосходительства Манвэ и Его Величества Мандоса, эта Клятва больше нас не связывает.

— Зачем же тогда мы гонимся за Сильмариллом?

— Не знаю, это надо спросить у отца, — Келегорм застенчиво улыбнулся, уворачиваясь от руки этого самого отца. 

— Не корчи из себя идиота, — Феанор приобнял его одной рукой. — Ты же знаешь, Сильмариллы мне как дети. Такие же, как ты и остальные олухи. Как я могу оставить один из них в какой-то темной, склизкой пещере? Особенно если мне выпал такой восхитительный шанс его вернуть.

— Я знаю. Я просто хочу убедиться, что и Бильбо это понимает, — Келегорм улыбнулся и слегка пошатнулся, когда отец подтолкнул его обратно к стулу.

— У меня тоже есть вопрос, — сказал Карантир. — Что будет, когда гномы узнают, что мы хотим разыскать и забрать Сильмарилл? 

— А это самая лучшая часть, — ответил Куруфин. — Они не узнают. И мы не крадем их сокровище. Разве можно украсть то, что и так принадлежит тебе? Вот зачем нам наш маленький взломщик. Без него не обойтись, если мы не хотим развязать никому не нужную войну. Я бы этого очень не хотел.

— В... войну? — у Бильбо сердце ушло в пятки.

— А на что ты надеешься? Думаешь, можно просто прийти к Торину Дубощиту и сказать «отдай нам Сильмарилл»? Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь: может, если все ему объяснить, он поймет и мы сможем прийти к мирному соглашению. Да где там! Никто не откажется от Сильмарилла. Добровольно — никто, — сказал Куруфин.

— Ты уже достаточно хорошо знаешь Торина, чтобы понимать: он скорее умрет, чем отдаст свое сокровище. И не важно, что оно на самом деле никогда ему не принадлежало. Он скажет, что Аркенстон — наследие его деда — его народа — и они откажутся от него не раньше, чем последний из них падет в битве, — добавил Келегорм. — Я не хочу убивать Торина Дубощита. 

— Но мы убьем его, если придется. Даже не надейся на обратное. Если дело до того дойдет, мы убьем его, — сказал Куруфин. Он грозной тенью нагнулся к Бильбо, и выражение его лица не оставляло и крохи сомнения в правдивости этих слов. 

— Никто никого убивать не будет! Мы покончили с этим, — встрял Феанор. — Прочь, стервятники, вы напугали беднягу Бильбо!

Куруфин пожал плечами и отошел обратно к окну. Но Бильбо от этого лучше не стало. О чем они говорили? Война? Убийство? Что это за безумие? 

— Думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, почему мы не были предельно откровенны с тобой и гномами, Бильбо, — как и его старший сын, Феанор опустился перед хоббитом на колени, стараясь сгладить грозное впечатление. — Мы не можем рассказать ему о Сильмарилле. Он не должен узнать, кто мы и чего ищем в этом путешествии. Мы должны быть как можно внимательнее и осторожнее, если хотим избежать трагедии.

— Какое... — Бильбо судорожно втянул в себя воздух. — Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Чего вы от меня хотите?

— Об этом и речь. Ты хороший парень, Бильбо. И очень смышленый. Мы честно скажем, чего от тебя хотим. Во-первых, никто не должен узнать об этом разговоре от тебя. Торин Дубощит — особенно. Держи рот на замке. Понимаешь?

Бильбо невольно кивнул. 

— Мы знаем о карте Торина и о секретном входе в Одинокую гору. Мы знаем, что Торин хранит ключ при себе и ждет дня Середины лета, чтобы больше узнать о тайной двери. Мы также знаем, что Элронд попытается прочесть карту для него. Когда вся нужная информация будет у нас в руках, мы скажем тебе, что делать. До тех пор главное — осторожность. 

— Мы продумали наше прикрытие до мелочей и стольких подговорили поддержать его не для того, чтобы ты, пусть даже ненароком, все выдал, — Келегорм подчеркнул свои слова испепеляющим взглядом. 

— Ты не помогаешь, — отец сердито на него глянул. — Нам необязательно угрожать Бильбо. Он достаточно умный, чтобы понимать последствия всех своих слов и поступков после этого разговора. Думаю, он поможет нам — ради своих друзей, не из страха смерти.

Но Бильбо был не дурак. Феанор, может, и лил сладкие речи, но в них было столько же угрозы, как если бы он заявил об этом прямо. Нежданная вспышка гнева, захлестнувшая его, поразила Бильбо не меньше, чем эльфов. Он сжал руки в кулаки и почувствовал, что его щеки пылают. 

— Говори прямо! — крикнул он неожиданно для самого себя. — Говори, чего вы от меня ждете? Шпионить для вас? Украсть Аркенстон у Торина? Чего? 

Феанор отвел глаза и прикрыл улыбку одной рукой. 

— Какой дерзкий малыш, — сказал кто-то из его сыновей. — Мне нравится. 

— Хватит, — сказал Феанор с улыбкой; Бильбо видел в ней лишь оскал хищника. — Я скажу, что ты должен делать, Бильбо. Ты должен вести себя точно так же, как до этого дня. Не нужно ни за кем шпионить. У тебя одно-единственное простое дело. Если мы попадем в гору, если мы расправимся с драконом и ты обнаружишь Аркенстон раньше нас... или раньше гномов... ты принесешь его нам. В ту же самую минуту, если хочешь избежать неприятностей. 

— А если Торин первым найдет Аркенстон? Что тогда? 

— Хм... посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать. Но будет лучше, если он его не найдет. Понял?

Бильбо покачал головой и вздохнул. К сожалению, он прекрасно понял. 

— У меня ведь на самом деле нет выбора? — спросил он после долгой паузы.

— Нет, — честно признал Феанор. 

— И я ни к кому не могу обратиться за помощью, чтобы остановить вас? 

— С твоей стороны достаточно смело даже думать об этом, — ответил Феанор с уважением. — Но нет, ни к кому. Мы не отвечаем ни перед кем, кроме нас самих.

— Если ты, возможно, подумал о Гэндальфе — не строй пустых надежд. Это Гэндальф первым приветствовал нас в этом мире. До того, как его послали сюда, он был нашим другом и товарищем в Чертогах Ожидания. Гэндальф, как ты наверняка знаешь, — один из Сил, хоть и меньшего могущества, но большего ума, чем у многих. Он знает нашу цель и хочет избежать... нежелательных осложнений так же, как и ты, — объяснил Келегорм, и Бильбо попрощался со своими последними робкими надеждами относительно мага. — Элронд — наша семья, и в его доме есть наши союзники. Его главный советник Эрестор, например. Он был учеником отца в Валиноре. 

— Хорошим учеником, — сказал Феанор. 

— Имладрис с нами, Бильбо. Это наш новый дом. Хотя я все еще не могу поверить, что Глорфиндель придумал для нас такую хорошую историю — и всё сам. Ты его подговорил, отец? — Карантир одобрительно усмехнулся. 

— О, Глорфиндель безнадёжно хороший парень. Он просто думает, что если ему дали второй шанс, то и мы его заслужили. И он прав, — Феанор пожал плечами. 

Что-то в лице Бильбо, должно быть, выдало его мысли, потому что Куруфин отпихнул братьев и вновь навис над ним. 

— Даже не думай, хоббит. Ты только что подумал о королеве Золотого Леса, не так ли? 

Ужаснувшись, что они как-то читали его мысли, Бильбо даже не смог промямлить что-то в свою защиту. 

— Ее здесь больше нет. Она уехала, как только закончился Белый совет. Сказала, что не может больше жить с нами под одной крышей. Но предупреждаю тебя, Бильбо Беггинс, если ты хотя бы задумаешься о том, как втянуть ее в наши дела, я лично уничтожу её вместе со всем сбродом жалких лесных феечек! — Куруфин зарычал, когда Маэдрос силой оттащил его. — Что? Убери руки! 

— Достаточно, брат. Бильбо уже понял, что в этой постановке ты за злодея. Либо прекращай, либо замолчи, во имя Эру! Ты становишься хуже орка! 

— Кто-то должен это сказать! Пусть уж это буду я. И ты тогда сможешь сохранить свою безупречную репутацию, дорогой брат, — Куруфин отошел, отпихнув Маэдроса в сторону.

Бильбо с трудом мог в это поверить, но их отец только закатил глаза и устало покачал головой. Настоящие орки в эльфийской одежде, подумал он. Но факт оставался фактом: его судьба была полностью в их руках. Ужин у троллей больше не казался Бильбо самым ужасным происшествием в его жизни. 

— Могу я... Прошу прощения, можно мне теперь уйти? Думаю, я отлично всех вас понял, — он собрал всю свою храбрость в кулак и спросил их. 

— Правда, Бильбо? — спросил Феанор. — Ты абсолютно уверен, что мы пришли к пониманию? Ты сможешь вести себя как обычно и ничего не выдать? 

— Я постараюсь, — отозвался несчастный Бильбо. — Постараюсь.

— Это к лучшему. Не сомневайся. И спи спокойно, мы не причиним тебе вреда. Можешь мне не верить, но я начал уважать Торина Дубощита и сделаю для него все, что в моих силах. Он начинает доверять мне, и для тебя же будет лучше не рушить нашу дружбу. 

Бильбо проглотил болезненный комок в горле и согласился. Как он будет смотреть Торину Дубощиту или кому угодно из его компании в глаза, когда ему так невыносимо хотелось кричать и рвать на себе волосы? Но сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел убраться подальше от этих эльфов. Он пообещал бы им что угодно, только бы его отпустили. 

— Отец, возможно, стоит... — Маэдрос многозначительно посмотрел на отца. — Мы сказали достаточно. Не лучше ли дать Бильбо время подумать об этом?

— Ты прав. Можешь идти, Бильбо, — Феанор отступил и равнодушно отмахнулся от него. 

Бильбо рассмеялся бы над безумием всего происходящего, если бы поток облегчения не выбил из него все силы. 

— Уверен, если ты как следует подумаешь, то всё поймешь. И правда, нас не нужно бояться. Пока все идет по плану, мы будем лучшими спутниками, о которых только можно мечтать, в диких землях, — сказал Келегорм вместо прощения и одарил его своей обычной дружелюбной улыбкой.

Бильбо не озвучил ответ, уже вертящийся у него на языке. Он просто сжал губы и прошествовал к двери. Открывая ее и выскальзывая наружу, он чувствовал пламя восьми пар глаз, прожигающих его спину. У него не было и тени сомнения: от них не сбежать.


	15. Chapter 15

Бильбо забился под статую и обхватил колени руками. Ноги почему-то сами принесли его к библиотеке. Он не знал, когда сюда пришел и сколько времени уже просидел так, но тени удлинились и вокруг потемнело. Не было видно не души, никто не заметил его появления, и если даже кто-то из библиотекарей прошел мимо, Бильбо их не слышал. 

Захваченный своими мыслями, он бесцельно бродил по галереям и тропинкам между домами. Каким-то чудом он еще не столкнулся ни с кем знакомым и с ужасом думал о вечере, когда ему придется вновь встретиться с друзьями. Но как смотреть им в глаза, как веселиться, если на душе у Бильбо лежал камень размером с гору? 

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким маленьким. Маленьким и абсолютно беззащитным. Бильбо злился на самого себя: как можно было попасться в тенета лжи и лукавства, сплетенные этими эльфами для Торина и его компании? От бессильной ярости на глаза наворачивались слезы, и хоббит с тоской вспоминал о доме и благословенном покое, в котором он жил, пока проклятый маг не втянул его в этот кошмар. 

Одну за одной он перебирал в голове мрачные мысли, но не мог найти спасения из ловушки, в которую угодил. Угрозы эхом отдавались в его мозгу всякий раз, стоило только задуматься о том, как бы предупредить Торина и не стать предателем. Бильбо не понимал: как один-единственный камень мог пробуждать такое безумие в стольких душах? Как кто-то мог согласиться отдать за него жизнь?.. Или отобрать ее у другого. 

Если бы понимал, ему, наверное, было бы гораздо труднее смириться со своей судьбой и заткнуть голос совести. Это и так стоило ему трудной и долгой борьбы с самим собой. Бильбо не был готов сказать, что жизни его друзей стоили дороже любых сокровищ и он сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить их. Но не мог же он просто смириться с этим и лгать. В таких мучениях он провел еще очень много времени.

Поглощенный своими несчастливыми мыслями, Бильбо не услышал звука приближающихся шагов и здорово перепугался, когда кто-то настойчиво потряс его за плечо. 

— Что? Что такое? Чего вам надо? О... — пробормотал он и широко распахнул глаза: его внимание пытался привлечь ребенок.

— Простите. Я не хотел вас напугать, сэр, — сказал мальчик.

Позабыв от изумления об элементарных манерах и только молча моргая, Бильбо рассматривал ребенка. Он был явно никак не старше десяти лет, хоть и не казался ни слишком маленьким, ни слишком худым. У мальчика было прекрасное лицо в обрамлении волнистых каштановых волос, но даже Бильбо сразу понял, что это не эльфийский ребенок. 

— Ох... прости. Я не заметил тебя. Ты меня не напугал... Прошу прощения, я Бильбо, — хоббит поднялся на ноги и должным образом поприветствовал мальчика.

— Меня зовут Эстель, сэр, — ребенок отвесил очень вежливый поклон, но стоило ему выпрямиться, и маленькое лицо озарила широкая улыбка. — А вы тот знаменитый хоббит!

— Знаменитый? — Бильбо не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. — Я бы так не сказал... может, это потому, что других хоббитов здесь нет.

— Нет-нет, Элладан и Элрохир мне все про вас рассказали. Они сказали, что у вас огромные волосатые ноги! — мальчик наклонился и вытаращился на его ступни. 

Бильбо неловко переминался на месте, но в конце концов любопытство мальчика растопило его сердце. 

— У всех хоббитов такие странные ноги? — спросил Эстель. Он, казалось, хотел присесть на корточки и потрогать коричневую шерстку на ногах у Бильбо, но вместо этого сложил маленькие руки за спиной. 

— У всех. И это очень удобно, можно обходиться совсем без обуви.

— Совсем?! — мальчик вскинул брови. — И даже зимой?

— Даже зимой, — Бильбо улыбнулся и поднял ногу повыше, чтобы Эстель мог получше ее разглядеть. 

Чувствуя, что теряет равновесие, Бильбо схватился за статую, но вместо камня под его рукой оказалась мягкая ткань, и ладонь Бильбо соскользнула, утягивая ее за собой. 

— О нет! — Эстель неожиданно отскочил и нахмурился. 

Что-то с лязгом упало на пол, и они оба съежились. Бильбо отошел от статуи и обнаружил, что на самом деле это был пьедестал в форме женщины, держащей в руках плоскую поверхность, покрытую серым бархатом. Встав на цыпочки, Бильбо смог разглядеть на ткани часть рукояти меча. Но его неуклюжесть испортила всю картину, и ткань теперь лежала криво.

— У нас проблемы. Такие проблемы, — прошептал Эстель и со страхом огляделся. Он вздрогнул, увидев, как Бильбо поднял обломок металла, упавший с постамента. — Не трогай!

Бильбо чуть не выронил обломок из руки.

— Все в порядке, кажется, он не сломался, — сказал он, разглядывая, как оказалось, обломок меча. — Даже не поцарапался, не беспокойся. Мы положим его на место, и никто даже не узнает. 

Но Эстель настойчиво потянул Бильбо за плащ, не позволив ему даже притронуться к статуе.

— Нам нельзя это трогать. Нам даже приходить сюда нельзя, — с жаром прошептал он. — Элронд-адар говорит, что это очень важная реликвия. 

Бильбо разволновался, что из-за своей неуклюжести сломал что-то очень ценное. 

— У-у, дядя Эрестор так разозлится! — убитым тоном промямлил Эстель. Бильбо вдруг захотелось просто схватить его за руку и удрать отсюда. 

— Эсте-ель! Где ты, дитя? Выходи, у меня нет времени играть в прятки. Покажись! 

При звуках чужого голоса Эстель побледнел и испуганно вцепился в руку Бильбо. 

— Это Глорфиндель?

Мальчик кивнул, но с его лица не сходило выражение ужаса. Не успел Бильбо хоть как-то его успокоить, как эльф бегом поднялся к ним, с каждым шагом перемахивая через три-четыре ступеньки.

— Вот ты где! — обратился он к Эстелю. — Что ты... Бильбо?

Бильбо теперь сам почувствовал себя шальным ребенком и робко помахал ему в знак приветствия. Только когда Глорфиндель распахнул глаза от удивления, он вспомнил, что все еще держит в руке обломок важной реликвии.

— Дай сюда, — эльф чуть ли не вырвал его из руки Бильбо и вернул постамент в надлежащий вид. — Эстель, что ты натворил? Ты же знаешь, тебе нельзя сюда одному.

— Эм... мальчик не виноват. Это я, — сказал Бильбо, пожалев несчастного Эстеля. — Я поскользнулся и... это была случайность. Надеюсь, ничего не сломалось. 

— Нет, ничего не сломалось, — ответил Глорфиндель и рассмеялся, к удивлению Бильбо. Он не видел в произошедшем ничего смешного. — Все в порядке. Но тебе, молодой человек, — он повернулся к Эстелю. — Следовало бы сейчас умываться и готовиться к ужину в своих покоях. Но как ты умудрился проскользнуть мимо Эрестора?

Эстель теребил рукава рубашки и смотрел в пол, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Оттачиваешь мастерство с каждым днем, — эльф фыркнул. Он потрепал Эстеля по голове и ласково похлопал по плечу. — Беги, нельзя опаздывать на ужин.

Эстель кивнул, широко улыбнувшись. 

— Было приятно познакомиться, мистер Бильбо, — сказал он. 

— И мне было приятно познакомиться, Эстель, — ответил хоббит. — Надеюсь, скоро вновь увидимся. 

Мальчик восторженно кивнул и припустил вниз по лестнице, от радости пропустив мимо ушей просьбу Глорфинделя быть осторожнее.

— Какой милый ребенок, — Бильбо улыбнулся ему вслед.

— И правда. Эстель — приемный сын лорда Элронда. Ребенок дунедайн, выросший здесь, в Ривенделле.

Бильбо ничего не сказал — он не знал, кто такие дунедайн, и не хотел показаться невежей. Его взгляд вновь упал на статую, и любопытство пересилило смущение. 

— Я не хотел трогать постамент. Можно спросить, что на нем? Я разглядел рукоять меча, но он слишком высокий, и больше ничего нельзя разглядеть. 

— Да, это меч. Очень важный меч. У нас таких много, не правда ли? — сказал Глорфиндель.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Бильбо вновь обратить внимание на эльфа. Обычно открытое лицо Глорфинделя потемнело, и Бильбо мгновенно вспомнил о своих несчастьях. Он успел позабыть о них во время разговора с Эстелем, но теперь над ним, словно башня, возвышался Глорфиндель и смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— Мой лорд, — Бильбо вздохнул. — Я могу идти?

— Одну минуту, Бильбо. Я хочу с тобой переговорить.

— Конечно. 

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, о чем.

— Я знаю, мой лорд. И прошу, не говори ничего. Едва ли я смогу вынести еще угрозы, завуалированные или явные. Я отлично понимаю, в каком положении нахожусь, — Бильбо взял себя в руки и твердо решил больше не поддаваться давлению. Достаточно с него на этот день.

— Бильбо, — эльф вздохнул. — Не знаю, что Феанаро тебе наговорил, но мне очень жаль. 

«Так сделай что-нибудь!» — захотелось закричать Бильбо. Но вместо этого он с опаской уставился на эльфа, ожидая, что тот ему скажет.

— Мне жаль, что ты угодил в переплет между амбициями всех этих великих особ. Мне больно видеть тебя таким несчастным. 

— Почему ты им помогаешь? — огрызнулся Бильбо. Лживое сочувствие в словах эльфа вывело его из себя. — Почему ты лжешь ради них?

— Лгать или искажать правду — не в нашей природе, — сказал Глорфиндель. — Но иногда приходится. Иногда у нас нет выбора. Но я лгу не из страха перед Феанаро и его сыновьями.

— Нет, ты же их друг. Все вы одинаковые, — пробормотал Бильбо. 

— Ты прав, — печально признал Глорфиндель. — Мы одинаковые. И я был их другом давным-давно.

— Но они предали тебя!

— Я предал их первым! Феанаро должен был быть моим королем, но мой Дом служил его полубрату, и когда мы отправились в мир, я последовал не за тем правителем. Столетиями я сидел без дела в Гондолине, пока они защищали наши земли и сражались с Врагом. И теперь помощь в сохранении их прикрытия — малая плата за мои прошлые ошибки.

Ошеломленный, Бильбо не нашелся с ответом на слова Глорфинделя. Несколько секунд прошли в неловкой тишине. 

— Я просто хотел сказать, что не лгу только ради лжи. Вот и все, — наконец сказал эльф.

— Я понимаю, — солгал Бильбо и начал медленно отступать от него.

— Полагаю, ты больше не захочешь продолжать наши уроки фехтования.

Уже стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы, Бильбо опустил руку на перила и повернулся к Глорфинделю.

— Нет, мой лорд. Если ты еще не против, я хочу продолжить. Сейчас я как никогда уверен, что мне понадобится мой меч. 

— Так тому и быть. Встретимся завтра, в то же время.

Если решимость Бильбо и удивила Глорфинделя, он не показал виду, и хоббит ушел, думая только о том, как же ему больше не хотелось иметь дел с эльфами. К сожалению, у него не было выбора.

Бильбо уединился в своих покоях, но оказалось, что и здесь ему не найти покоя. Ори выглянул из-за занавеси и позвал Бильбо на балкон, где вся компания собралась вокруг чего-то необычного. 

Постаравшись задвинуть тревожные мысли в глубины своего разума и придав своему лицу, как он надеялся, заинтересованное выражение, Бильбо последовал за гномом и обнаружил, что все остальные стояли кругом вокруг Торина и... Феанора. Бильбо неистово прикусил губу и бросил все свое мужество на то, чтобы просто переставлять одну ногу вперед другой под взглядом эльфа.

Но Феанор был слишком занят разговором с гномами и лишь бегло скользнул по Бильбо глазами. Они с Торином явили собравшимся результат своих трудов, и Бильбо не мог не признать, что это была очень красивая статуэтка. Работа над изображением дракона заняла немало дней, и за это время отношения между Торином и эльфом заметно потеплели. Как и сказал Феанор, между ними зарождалась дружба. Бильбо горько улыбнулся. Он жалел Торина, хотя всего день назад порадовался бы за него. 

Но Бильбо не мог выдать свою тайну, так что он охал и ахал в нужных местах, разглядывая миниатюрного дракона со всех сторон и ощупывая пальцами замысловатые узоры, искусно вырезанные на золотой шкуре. Насколько же больше был настоящий Смауг, и каким образом создатели этой статуэтки намеревались его убить? Сейчас никто из них, казалось, не переживал по этому поводу. Феанор рассказывал что-то про янтарь, вставленный в глаза зверя, Торин — про гравировку, потом в разговор вклинился Нори, сказавший что-то, что Бильбо не разобрал, и все неожиданно разразились смехом. Феанор похлопал Торина по плечу, а гном не схватился в ту же секунду за оружие и только рассмеялся эльфу в лицо. 

Бильбо развернулся на пятках и бежал прочь от этого кошмара. Ему все это снится. Просто снится.


	16. Chapter 16

К огромной печали Бильбо, до дня Середины лета оставались считанные часы. На протяжении последних дней отдыха в Ривенделле хоббита не покидало все нарастающее беспокойство — он совсем не был готов вновь отправляться в путешествие по диким краям. Даже зная, какая тьма таится под завесой эльфийского совершенства, Бильбо любил их умиротворенную обитель и с тоской думал о часе расставания. Мысли о сборах вещей, неделях — а то и месяцах — жизни на скудном провианте и новых скитаниях только прибавляли горечи и без того мрачному настроению хоббита.

Его пригласили на повторное чтение карты Торина, где, как и в первый раз, компанию им составили Балин и Гэндальф. Лорд Элронд отвел их в необыкновенной красоты пещеру прямо под водопадом, и там, при свете луны — теперь уже именно той, которой нужно — карта Трора явила последнюю подсказку. Торин сразу воспрял духом, словно бы вновь вернувшись к жизни после многих дней изматывающего ожидания. 

Была уже глубокая ночь, но никто в компании не спал. Все были заняты последними приготовлениями и паковали свои вещи в огромные походные сумки — Бильбо даже не был уверен, что они смогут тащить их на себе. Тем более что дорога, которую Торин выбрал по совету Гэндальфа и лорда Элронда, пролегала по холмам и над Высоким Перевалом. Конечно, хоббит успел узнать кое-что о силе и выносливости гномов, но сам он мог только оплакивать собственные бедные ножки.

Пока все суетились, Торин вытащил стол из своих покоев на балкон и сел за него вместе с Балином. Двалин прислонился к перилам, сложив руки на груди и нахмурив изборожденное шрамами лицо. Его взгляд был устремлен на двух эльфов, расположившихся напротив Торина. Двалин так и не смирился с тем, как Торин изменил свое к ним отношение, и относился к Феанору с большим подозрением. 

Его настрой подарил Бильбо капельку надежды; он пристроился рядом с воином, хотя Двалин даже внимания на него не обратил — какое ему дело до маленького беззащитного хоббита? Это поначалу уязвило чувства Бильбо, но он уже знал, что под угрюмой и неприветливой оболочкой Двалина скрывается золотое сердце и Торин не мог даже надеяться обзавестись другом вернее и надежнее его. Бильбо решил не робеть под неприязненным взглядом Двалина и держаться поближе к нему во время путешествия. 

— Как вы уже знаете, завтра мы покидаем Ривенделл, — обратился Торин к Феанору и его старшему сыну. — Вы все еще хотите отправиться с нами? 

Эльфы кивнули.

— И мне никак вас от этого не отговорить? 

Отец и сын обменялись едва заметными улыбками и покачали головами. 

— И меня еще обвиняют в гномьей упертости? — проворчал Торин, но в его глазах не было гнева.

— Видимо, ты нашел свою родственную душу, — Феанор засмеялся. 

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь. Что ж, в таком случае... Раз уж вы все равно будете следить за нами, хочу я того или нет, мы, по крайней мере, сделаем все по-честному. Но ты должен быть со мной предельно откровенен, — сказал Торин. 

Феанор кивнул в знак согласия.

— Я несколько недель пытался это из тебя вытянуть, но все впустую, — Торин укоризненно покачал головой. — Долг, который задолжал ты и твои сыновья — ты должен честно рассказать о нем, если хочешь стать моим спутником в этом путешествии. 

Отец и сын коротко переглянулись, и Бильбо с трудом подавил желание закричать. Сейчас они скормят Торину очередную ложь, а он, связанный по рукам и ногам их угрозами, ничего не сможет с этим поделать! 

— За что же вы должны отплатить, даже ценой своих жизней, если ради этого готовы даже бросить вызов дракону? — настаивал Торин.

— За кровь, Торин. Мы должны отплатить за кровь — своей собственной, если потребуется, — ответил Феанор. 

— Почему-то я знал, что ты так и скажешь. Я подозревал, что твое прошлое скрывает ужасные преступления — у тебя вид нечестивца, которому совесть не дает спокойно спать по ночам, — Торин прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

Феанор скривился, но не стал спорить, и Бильбо почувствовал, что Двалин тянется за оружием. 

— Ты очень проницателен, Торин Дубощит. И ты прав насчет ужасных преступлений. Я с моими сыновьями... Ты наверняка слышал о том, как наш народ покинул Благословенный Край против воли богов. Нам нужны были корабли, чтобы пересечь Море.

— Вы убили собственных сородичей ради этих кораблей? 

— Боюсь, так и есть, — Феанор вздохнул, и на мгновение Бильбо показалось, что сейчас он наконец скажет правду. — Когда наш отряд пришел в порт телери, на пристани уже разгорелась битва. Феанор и его воины захватили корабли и сражались с матросами. Увидев, как наших родичей убивают и сбрасывают в Море, мы кинулись им на помощь и замарали руки в крови невинных. Но тогда мы еще не знали об этом. Принц Фингон видел только своих дядю и кузенов, окруженных неприятелями, и без раздумий встал на их защиту. Мы братоубийцы, Торин. И это преступление не искупить никаким раскаянием. 

Повисла тишина, и Бильбо был рад, что за спиной у него оказались перила балкона. От чудовищности этой лжи хотелось рвать на себе волосы, но вместо этого он так вцепился в гладкий камень, что заныли пальцы. 

— После мы были прокляты, и боги закрыли от нас свои земли, — продолжил Феанор. — Нам были обещаны бессчетные слезы — мы их пролили. Мы были наказаны, не сомневайся, и не только слезы и горе ждали нас, но и сама смерть. Но даже сейчас, получив второй шанс и переродившись, я чувствую, что дело не закончено. От меня и моих сыновей ждут нечто большее, иначе нас не отправили бы сюда.

— Ваше преступление — защита собственных родичей, — сказал Торин, не отрывая от лица эльфа пытливого взгляда.

— Нет, наше преступление — защита воров и убийц.

— Но вы-то этого не знали. К тому же ты сказал, что они отплатили вам предательством.

— Это правда. Феанор предал нас. Эти безматерные ублюдки оставили нас умирать на Вздыбленном Льду.

— Отец, я не могу! — Маэдрос неожиданно вскочил из-за стола. Бильбо увидел, как Феанор схватил его запястье и сжал что есть силы. — Я больше не могу сидеть здесь с вами. Мне нужно проверить, все ли готово к отправлению. 

— Иди, — сухо ответил Феанор и отпустил его. 

Опустив голову, Маэдрос поспешил обратно в дом. 

— Что ж, Торин, теперь ты знаешь про наш долг, — Феанор повернулся обратно к гномьему королю.

— Да, — Торин кивнул. — Хотя не могу сказать, что понимаю глубину твоего сожаления. Но каким образом помощь мне облегчит твое бремя? 

— Этого я и сам не знаю. Возможно, дело не в помощи тебе, но в освобождении мира от заразы. Твой дракон — одно из ужаснейших созданий Врага. Если я помогу уничтожить его, возможно, частично мой долг будет уплачен. Хотя я понимаю, что прощение нельзя купить добрыми делами.

— В этом ты можешь ошибаться, — сказал Торин, и его взгляд потеплел от сочувствия. — Посмотрим. Я не могу стоять на пути твоего искупления и чувствую, что больше не хочу.

— Торин, — Бильбо увидел, как Балин коснулся руки друга, но Торин не дал ему сказать и слова. 

— Если ты уверен, что так тебе и следует поступить, я не смогу убедить тебя в обратном. Ты все равно не будешь слушать, — гном коротко улыбнулся Феанору, что последний расценил как знак перегнуться через стол и сжать плечо Торина. 

— Мы отправимся к Одинокой горе с тобой, какой бы конец нас там ни ждал, — сказал Феанор. 

Торин кивнул и сжал его плечо в ответ, и они с эльфом разделили несколько мгновений дружеского молчания. У Бильбо сердце ушло еще глубже пяток, и, несмотря на вымученную фальшивую улыбку, ему ужасно хотелось заплакать.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Феанор. Он прочистил горло и собрался было встать, но Торин знаком остановил его. 

— Возможно, позже я пожалею об этом и буду спрашивать, что же на меня нашло, но раз уж мы путешествуем вместе, я должен кое о чем тебе рассказать. Ты знаешь о карте моего деда? 

— Я надеялся, что ты дашь мне на нее взглянуть, — сказал Феанор.

Не обращая внимания на очередную попытку Балина его остановить, Торин достал карту и разложил ее на столе. 

— Вот она. Полагаю, ты также знаешь, что у меня есть ключ от этого тайного входа, — Торин указал на место, отмеченное крестиком, на склоне горы. 

Феанор наклонился и принялся изучать мерцающие письмена внизу старой карты. Они пока еще были различимы, но вскоре совсем исчезли, стоило только облаку закрыть луну.

— Я знаю о твоем ключе, да, — сказал эльф. 

— Да можно ли хоть что-то скрыть в этом мире? — проворчал Торин. — Не от тебя уж точно. 

Феанор усмехнулся, но не поднял взгляда от карты.

— Эти письмена... лунные руны... Что тут написано?

— Ты не можешь прочитать? 

— Боюсь, что нет. 

По лицу Торина на миг проскользнула победоносная ухмылка. 

— А вот и не все-то ты знаешь! Но вот в чем суть. Лунные руны говорят: "Встань возле серого камня, когда прострекочет дрозд, и последние лучи закатного солнца в День Дурина укажут на замочную скважину".

На несколько мгновений Феанор призадумался над этими словами.

— Прости, это полная чепуха. Серый камень — это что-то вроде знака около тайной двери? 

— Я так думаю, — Торин кивнул.

— Но «когда прострекочет дрозд»? И когда этот День Дурина?

— Твой сын мог бы поймать для нас дрозда и попросить его об одолжении, — сказал Торин, и эльф фыркнул. — А День Дурина... это первый день последней осенней луны. Мы называем Днем Дурина день, когда последняя осенняя луна и солнце стоят в небе вместе.

— Понятно. Звучит не очень ясно. Похоже, это еще одна загадка, требующая ответа.

— Возможно. До Дня Дурина осталось меньше четырех месяцев. Я не могу назвать точный день, но маг говорит, что будут знаки. В чем я абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что мы должны добраться до Одинокой горы и найти серый камень, указывающий на тайную дверь, до того, как последняя осенняя луна и солнце будут вместе стоять в небе. Осталось не так много времени.

— Мы попадем туда, — сказал Феанор.

— Покинув безопасность этого дома, мы вновь окажемся в диких землях. Дорога опасна, и я уверен, нам еще не раз придется задержаться в пути. Северные земли больше не безопасны, и как ты сам убедился, на нас охотятся. 

— Поэтому нам и нужно путешествовать вместе. Даю слово, мы будем защищать вас в пути. Твоя уязвленная гордость будет кричать, что тебе не нужна защита, но так вы сможете передвигаться быстрее, и раз ты сам говоришь, что время поджимает, глупо отказываться от помощи, — сказал Феанор. 

— Ты не слышал, что я сказал ранее?

— Я слышал.

— Тогда решено. Дальнейшие споры ни к чему. Уже очень поздно, а мы завтра отправляемся с восходом солнца. 

— Гэндальф скажет, что вы не уйдете отсюда без завтрака и подобающего прощания с хозяевами, — Феанор встал из-за стола, сложил карту и вернул ее Торину.

— А что скажешь ты?

— Мы готовы сняться с места по первому твоему слову. 

Торин поднял взгляд на эльфа и довольно улыбнулся.

— А может, завтрак — не такое уж и плохое предложение. Все равно нужно вручить лорду Элронду наш скромный подарок в уплату за его гостеприимство. 

— И заверяю тебя, он будет дорожить им много позже того, как воспоминания об этом походе покроются пылью. Но сейчас я вас покину. Мне тоже нужно отдохнуть и все обсудить с сыновьями.

На глазах у Бильба собеседники пожелали другому спокойной ночи, и Феанор ушел. Бильбо больше не мог заставлять себя улыбаться, так тяжело было у него на душе.

— Ну же, мастер взломщик, — Торин подошел к хоббиту и похлопал его по плечу. К чему такой угрюмый вид? Я знаю, как тебе тяжело покидать красоту и уют этого жилища, но не унывай. С нами будут эти эльфы! 

«Они-то нас и доведут до могилы», — хотел было ответить Бильбо, но у него не хватило на это сил.


End file.
